The Hero of Louise
by wyldecolt
Summary: Louise summons a heroic wolf
1. Chapter 1

Insert standard disclaimer here.

The Hero of Louise

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, known better to her fellow students as 'Louise the Zero', tensed in anticipation as the Summon Servant spell finally worked after numerous (and embarrassing) failures. The light before her shifted, changed green, and condensed into the shape of her familiar.

She trembled, a strong flush crept across her cheeks, her mouth twitched upwards and she clenched her fists. A short distance away, her classmates eyed her familiar with various degrees of disbelief. Behind her, Professor Colbert nodded approvingly as the familiar of young Miss Vallière glanced around.

Louise tucked her clenched fists under her chin, trembled, and let loose a gleeful squeal as her triumphant grin finally spread across her face. Her eyes shined with happy tears as she looked over her new familiar. Finally! Proof that she was not a failure – and what magnificent proof her familiar was! A large wolf, dark and silver furred with a peculiar pattern on the brow (perhaps some sort of magical breed of wolf?), blue eyes shown in striking contrast to his fur (definitely a he), one ear pierced with a hoop earring, and - oddly enough - a manacle with a broken chain on his forepaw. Perhaps not as awesome as a griffon or dragon but she wasn't going to hold that against her beautiful beast.

"Miss Vallière, while I approve of your enthusiasm after so many mistakes, please continue and contract your familiar."

Flushing harder under her professor's gentle rebuke, Louise straightened and recited the blessing, "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." She stepped forward and reached out to grasp her familiar's muzzle. The wolf balked, his ears going flat and body rigged, but made no movement to escape or harm her. Louise smiled at him and quickly pecked his nose. She stepped back as the wolf grunted, baring his sharp fangs in a pained grimace as he glanced down at the forepaw being inscribed with contractual runes. Louise beamed – success on her first try!

"You have failed 'Summon Servant' many times, but you have managed to succeed with 'Contract Servant' in one try," Colbert said happily, echoing Louise's thoughts.

"Guess even Louise the Zero can do something right every once in a while." A snide remark came from her mass of classmates.

Louise whirled on them angrily "Who said that?"

None of the students answered, and as her furious gaze swept over them, Louise noted that they were all beginning to develop shocked and frightened looks on their faces. A feeling of satisfaction oozed through her anger and just as her lips curved into a smirk, Montmorency 'The Flood' shakily pointed her finger at something behind Louise. "Ah...a... el… ELF!" the blonde girl shrieked.

Louise blanched and slowly turned around, her stomach clenching and flipping to the point that she feared she may disgrace herself. Professor Colbert had moved, standing between her and … the elf. An elf! Dressed in green, clearly a warrior, and inspecting the back of one hand while the other grasped a removed gauntlet. Louise's gazed darted frantically around the area. Where was her familiar? Had the elf killed her noble wolf? Had it fled, abandoning her? Her eyes teared up, it wasn't fair…

"What is this?" the dirty-blond elf's voice cut through her mounting misery. He was holding the same hand that he had previously been inspecting towards them. Louise blinked back her tears at the unbelievable sight of contract runes on the elf's hand.

"Ah…" Professor Colbert exhaled slowly, "those would be the contract runes that bind you as a familiar. Now, I'm certain we can resolve this like reasonable –"

"Familiar?" the elf cut him off. His feral looking blue eyes shifted from the academy professor to the cowering pinkette with tearful red eyes and his countenance softened. "Are you alright?"

Louise started at the elf's address and glanced nervously up at her professor's back.

"Miss Vallière is perfectly fine, if perhaps distressed." Colbert replied softly on her behalf. "As for your other question: a familiar is a summoned servant that is bound by a contract to serve their master. This role is usually fulfilled in several ways including fetching, protecting, and so forth. One such as yourself has never been summoned before and obviously it was an error for you are clearly no beast – I offer the most sincere apologies on behalf of the academy and hope that you bear us no ill will."

The elf nodded slowly, "I see… so those summoned are brought here to perform some task?" He glanced at the sky thoughtfully. "It is said that my ancestor traveled to distant lands and other worlds…"

"Perhaps I should re-explain," Professor Colbert began confusedly.

The elf shook his head. "No need, sir. If she," the elf pointed at Louise, "managed to summon me rather than some ordinary magical beast then she obviously has a great need – even if that need is not apparent now. In my experience, such things do not happen by accident."

Louise followed the strange conversation, her confusion steadily overcoming her fear and misery. "I didn't summon you!" she protested, "I summoned a wolf … and now … now he's…" she choked up, her tears finally streaming down her cheeks. "He's … gone…" she closed her eyes.

There was a sound of a body hitting the ground and a pained shout. Louise snapped her eyes open and gasped to see the elf kneeling in front of her with a concerned look on his face. A quick glance showed Professor Colbert struggling to get up from a rather undignified position several feet away. The elf cradled her face carefully and wiped at her tears with his thumbs. He smiled uncertainly, "Please do not cry. I hate seeing little girls cry."

Louise blinked at him, unable to muster any anger at being called a little girl. She sniffled, "But my wolf…"

"Shhh…" the elf shushed her, "I'm here." He paused then and gave her a thoughtful look. "But you didn't see then? When I changed?"

Louise attempted to shake her head at that. "No, I don't know what you mean."

"Sometimes I take the shape of a wolf," the elf answered. "I was in that shape when you summoned me and kissed my nose." He smiled at her playfully. "But you know what?"

"What?" Louise asked incredulously – who had ever heard of such a thing?

"I can't talk to people as a wolf. So I had to change back to my birth form." He cast a wry glance around. "However, it was not my intention to frighten everyone so badly – nor cause you such distress." The elf warrior released her face and took one of her hands into his. "Let me start over, my name is Link of Ordon. Your spell brought me here – you contracted me. Now, dry your tears Miss Vallière, and please forgive me for making you cry."

Louise looked down at their clasped hands and glanced back up at Link. If anyone other than this elf had claimed to be her wolf, she would have beaten them for mocking her misery. She bit her lip, she couldn't very well call the elf a liar and perhaps changing into beasts was one of the elven people's mysterious magics. This entire situation had become too strange, but if the elf wanted her forgiveness then Louise could not risk refusing. With one last sniffle, Louise nodded and looked directly into his eyes, "I forgive you."

Link tipped his head to the side and gave her a bemused look. "Hmm…"

"P-pardon?" Professor Colbert interrupted. "Ah, sir elf?"

Louise relaxed when Link released her hands and directed his attention to her professor. The elf stood, looked Colbert over with a rueful grin and clapped his hands together with a short bow of his head. "My apologies for shoving you so rudely."

"Ah, apology accepted." Professor Colbert offered a strained smile back. "But I must ask, if you understand what has happened here," the elf nodded in confirmation, "then what are your intentions?"

"My… intentions?" Link asked, bemusedly. "Well, I intend to stay with Miss Vallière. I was brought here by her for a purpose and when that purpose is made evident, I will fulfill it."

"The only purpose of a familiar is to serve and protect their summoner." Professor Colbert pointed out.

Link nodded, "Customarily perhaps. As I said earlier, she couldn't have summoned me here unless her need was great. There is a reason for my being here, some task that must be fulfilled. So, I will stay with my little summoner and help her until my purpose is served."

Professor Colbert looked both doubtful and troubled by the elf's certainty. "I … see. Well, it isn't really my place to dissuade you…" Colbert straightened. "However, if you wish to stay with Miss Vallière then may I suggest that you either keep to your wolf form or wear some garment to conceal your ears?"

"Why?"

"An elf, such as yourself, would cause undue panic among the populace of both this academy and country. For the sake of keeping the peace, I ask you to conceal yourself."

Link nodded slowly, "Like the panic just now? It's a commonplace reaction then …" Link turned to the little pink haired girl. "I'll change back now, I won't be able to speak but I can understand everything you say, alright?"

Louise didn't trust herself to speak and so opted to nod instead. The elf was immediately engulfed in a swirl of shadows and light, his shape shifting then reformed as the shadows and light fled revealing her wolf and Louise started so badly that she fell backwards onto her rear.

"Miss Vallière?"

Louise closed her gapping mouth and wretched her wide eyes away from the elf-turned-her-noble-wolf to Professor Colbert. "Y-yes, sir?"

Professor Colbert gave her a sympathetic look, "I must return to the academy to inform the Headmaster of this … situation," he paused and swept his gaze behind her, "and to assist in controlling the panic your classmates have no doubt incited."

"Eh?" Louise craned her neck around to see that the area was almost entirely deserted save for herself, the professor, and the wolf. "When did …?"

The professor chuckled, "Ah, they retreated to the far side of the wall and used Levitation to make their escape while … Link … asked for your forgiveness."

The wolf gave her a pitiful look and whined softly.

"In any case, I must return now, I trust that you will be able to make your way back to the academy?" Professor Colbert noted more than asked and turned and flew off in the direction of Tristain Academy.

Louise stared after him and then slowly shifted her gaze back to the wolf sitting in front of her. He perked up his ears and looked back expectantly. "… I … can't fly like the others," Louise muttered, her cheeks flushing with shame at having to admit to such a failure before her familiar. "It's a bit of a walk back."

The wolf stood, and then bowed down with his forelegs outstretched and his hind quarters in the air. All in all, he reminded Louise of a playful puppy.

Louise scowled at him, "I'm not playing games with you! Like I said, it's a bit of a walk!" She stood, turned heel, and stormed off. She succeeded in storming a few feet before her familiar dashed around in front of her and again resumed his bowing position. Louise clenched her fists in frustration. "What are you doing?"

Link woofed at her.

She glared back.

Link looked pointedly at his back, then at her, and at his back again.

Louise found herself gaping in an unseemly manner again as she realized what he was trying to tell her. "I… I … I can't ride on you!"

Link cocked his head to the side and gave her a questioning whine.

"Because! That's… and you're a… !" Louise flustered. Riding an elf? Even a large wolf shaped one?

Link's argument consisted of a low growl and sharp bark. It was a very convincing argument, so much so that Louise found herself on the wolf's back without even knowing how it happened. He stood and glanced back at her. "Oh, that way," Louise pointed towards the quickest path back to the academy. She twined her fingers into long, thick fur as the elf-wolf set a steady loping pace.

* * *

><p>Louise collapsed back onto her soft bed with a weary groan. Riding wolf-back was far more taxing than by saddled horse-back and the constant clinking of Link's broken manacle had given her a headache. Louise closed her eyes and rolled over on her side, tucking her fist under her chin. She ignored the soft chuckle of the elf currently poking about her chambers. She breathed softly, relaxing as the hmmm's and treading of boots on carpet drifted through the room. Louise sleepily peeked one eye open as the mattress sank. Link smiled back at her, leaning over the bed with his hands supporting his weight. "You should get some sleep, little one, and I need to know where I'm to sleep after patrol."<p>

Louise frowned and thickly protested, "Mmm… not li'l."

Link's mouth quirked in amusement, "Of course not…"

Louise maneuvered into a sitting position and scrubbed at an eye with her fist. "What do you mean by 'patrol' anyway?" she muttered to avoid bring up sleeping arrangements for her familiar. She couldn't very well tell the elf to sleep on the pile of hay she'd prepared… Louise doubted even her mother would have the steel for that.

"I'm going to scout the grounds, familiarize myself with the academy's layout among other things. And don't worry," Link reassured her, "I'll be going out as a wolf."

Louise wasn't sure she liked the idea of her familiar running off when he should be staying with her but again she couldn't quite bring herself to order the elf around. "… Fine. And," she added hesitantly, "as for your bed… I, um, that is…"

"I haven't one?" Link asked blue eyes alight with mischief. "Understandable, I'm certain neither of us expected me to be here."

Louise nodded, eagerly latching onto his provided explanation, "Right! But… um, for now, if you stay a wolf… you can sleep here with me." She patted the mattress for emphasis.

"Kind offer, little one," Link noted, "But the floor will do – I've slept on worse after all."

"Are you sure?" Louise blurted, incredulous and flustered.

"Yep," he nodded firmly. Link straightened, "I'm off then, get some sleep Miss Vallière and I'll see you in the morning." He crossed the room, slipped out the door, and a few moments later Louise could hear the faint clicking of the wolf's chain fading away.

Finally alone, Louise buried her face into her hands. The day had been filled with one shock and emotion upheaval after another – and she still couldn't get her head around the fact that she had apparently summoned an elf to be her familiar. And that elf hadn't killed her – had, in fact, been very nice and downright courteous about the entire thing. A familiar reflected the mage. So what did it say about her, Louise the Zero, to have a nice elf-wolf as her familiar?

Louise exhaled. She was far too exhausted to explore the implications of that – it was too big and she feared disappointing herself. She shrugged off her clothing, leaving them in a messy pile by the bed, and crawled underneath her covers. Louise curled up, and in no time at all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Louise awakened to a cold wet nose snuffling at her hand. She jerked back, a startled shriek wrenching from her throat as she flailed, overbalanced, and crashed onto the floor. She gasped, one hand clutched over her rapidly beating heart, as a furry face peered at her from top her bed. Louise swallowed, blinked, and exhaled shakily as memories from yesterday sprang forth to mind, allowing her to recognize her new familiar.<p>

What happened next was pure reflex, though Louise would also claim temporary insanity if anyone ever questioned her.

She flushed with anger and sprang to her feet, "YOU STUPID MUTT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SCARING ME LIKE THAT? HAVE YOU NO SENSE? BAD DOG!" Louise grabbed the closest thing to her and smacked the wolf across the face with it. The resulting explosion snapped her out of her anger.

She panted, staring wide-eyed at the wolf. Stunned, Link stared back. Downy, white feathers drifted and fluttered around them. Louise inhaled shakily and looked down at the limp, nearly empty pillowcase clutched in her hand. She swallowed, dropped the pillowcase and made her way to her closet on unsteady legs. Maybe she could pick out something nice to wear before the elf recovered from the audacity of her attack and killed her.

Pulling suitable clothing from their drawers, Louise dressed slowly and with exacting carefulness. She smoothed her unwrinkled uniform, adjusted the clasp of her cloak just so, and ran her fingers through her strawberry curls. Inhaling deeply, she straightened, squared her shoulders, and stepped out into her bedchambers to meet the elf.

He'd changed back from his wolf shape, she noted distantly. The feathers of her destroyed pillow still covered him, the bed and a portion of the floor. Link's head was bowed, his gaze fixed on the floor, and his hands rested on his hips. Louise stepped forward, the sound of her shoes on the floor catching Link's attention. He looked up at her, a few small feathers fluttered down from his blond locks at the movement.

"I'm sorry, little one." Link said to her, voice soft.

Louise blinked and her face fell in confusion.

The elf held a hand out to her. Cautiously, Louise approached and placed her small hand into his larger one. She was a bit proud that her hand didn't betray her by shaking. Link wrapped his fingers around hers and pulled her close.

"My apologies," he murmured, "I didn't mean to frighten you again."

Louise made a small noise that Link took as a feeble protest.

"No, I did," he stated firmly, "I could smell it, your fear. It's a harsh thing on my nose really." He eased her back, "I was also becoming worried that you'd never come out." He dipped his head and caught her eye and smiled, "I was beginning to consider mounting a rescue for you from your closet."

Louise looked away feeling awkward. She clenched her fists, usually a bit of anger and bluster helped her control these types of situations but she dared not try it now. She cast about for an alternative. She looked up at Link, mustered a smile for him, and redirected the conversation, "We should go eat breakfast. My classes for today will be starting soon."

From the look he gave her, her familiar knew exactly what she was doing but was gracious enough to not call her on it. Instead he tipped his head with a murmur of 'lead on' and, in that same swirl of shadows and light, changed back into his wolf shape. And perhaps it was ridiculous of her, but Louise found herself relaxing at the sight of the large wolf. She trailed a hand through thick fur and with her arm slung over the wolf's neck; she led the way out to the dining hall.

Louise glanced around the emptying dining hall as they entered; she'd never been so late to breakfast before. She removed her arm from where it had rested over Link's neck and smoothed down his fur. "This is the Alvíss Dining Hall," she pointed at the walls, which were covered with elaborate sculptures of small people, "those statues are the Alvíss, and at night they come to life and dance." Link's ears perked and his blue eyes studied the statues with interest. Louise continued, "Almost all mages are nobles. The saying 'nobles achieve nobility through the use of magic' is the foundation for the education we receive as nobles. Thus, our dining halls must also be befitting of a noble's status."

She led him to the middle dining table. "I will share my breakfast with you; there should be plenty of meats left." She paused and glanced at him, "did you want anything other than meat?"

The dark and silver colored wolf shook his head.

"Very well…" Louise snatched up a second plate and began loading it with roast chicken, trout, and other breakfast meats within reach. She set the plate on the table's seating place next to her and began putting together her own breakfast. Louise settled down and began eating and an aside glance at Link caused her to drop her fork.

"Wh-what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" Louise looked nervously at her selection on his plate, wondering if something she'd picked caused offense.

Link woofed softly, glanced at the plate on the table and pointedly looked at the floor.

Louise's brow knit in confusion, "What?"

A few more pointed looks between the floor and the plate and Louise felt a flush creep over her cheeks as she deduced the elf's meaning, "On the floor? But-"

Link's pointed argument was every bit as convincing as before.

* * *

><p>Louise and Link trudged through the door of Louise's first class. After their late breakfast, the pair had dashed through the halls of Tristain Academy to make it on time – Louise's teacher stared them both down with a disapproving gaze as she followed in directly behind them. Louise made her way to an empty table at the back of the room, Link slowly trailing her with his gaze shifting over the variety of familiars in the classroom. Both ignored the nervous gazes of the students who had witnessed Louise's Springtime Familiar Summoning and the curious gazes of those who hadn't.<p>

Louise daintily sat at her chosen table and Link sprawled gracelessly underfoot.

"Now then since everyone seems to be present and settled, let's begin the lesson." Professor Chevreuse, a plump brunette, coughed heavily and waved her wand. A few large pebbles materialized on her desktop. "My Runic name is 'Red Clay.' Chevreuse the Red Clay. This year, I will be teaching you the magics of the Earth element. Do you know the four great elements of magic, Mr. Malicorne?" She called out to a heavy-set blond boy in front.

"Y-Yes, Mrs. Chevreuse. They are Fire, Water, Earth and Wind." Answered a hoarse voiced boy that Louise thought of as the 'Common Cold'.

Professor Chevreuse nodded in approval. "And combined with the now-lost element of 'Void,' there are five elements in total - as everyone should already know. Of the five elements, I believe Earth holds an extremely important position. This isn't just because my affinity is Earth, nor is it simply a personal preference." Once again, the professor coughed heavily. "The magic of Earth is very important magic that governs the creation of all matter. If it wasn't for Earth magic, we wouldn't be able to produce or process the metals necessary for our society, for example – jewelry, blacksmithing, and several of the arts. Raising buildings from large boulders and harvesting crops would also involve much more work. In this way, as you can see, the magic of the Earth element is intimately related to everyone's life. Now, everyone, please recall that the basic magic of the Earth element is 'transmutation'. While there will be people here who have already learned this in their first year, I believe that the basics are the most important foundation of spellcraft, so let's review it once more."

Professor Chevreuse turned her attention to the pebbles and twirled her wand over them. She then whispered a spell, and they began to glow brightly. When the light dimmed, the pebbles had been transformed into sparkling yellow lumps of metal.

"Is that g-g-gold, Mrs. Chevreuse?" A busty dark-skinned red-head named Kirche leaned forward over her desk.

"No, it's just plain brass. Only Square-class mages are able to transmute materials into gold. I'm just..." Professor Chevreuse gave a self-important cough. "A Triangle mage..."

"Now then," her gaze swept over the classroom, "Miss Vallière, since you seem to have enough time to be lax with punctuality – perhaps I should have you demonstrate for me?"

"Eh? Me?" Louise pointed at herself in surprise.

"Yes. Try changing these pebbles here into a metal of your choice." Professor Chevreuse replied with a touch of impatience.

Louise sat there looking troubled and fidgety. Link stretched from his sprawl and nudged her foot with his muzzle.

"Miss Vallière! Is something the matter?" Professor Chevreuse called to the pinkette, but Kirche raised her voice in concern. "Umm..."

"Yes, Miss Zerbst?" the professor glanced at the red-head.

"I think it would be better if you didn't let her..." the buxom girl tried, clearly unsure about how to begin explaining Louise's level of failure to their professor.

"And why is that?" Professor Chevreuse asked.

"It's dangerous," Kirche answered bluntly. The majority of the class nodded in agreement. Louise huffed, narrowing her eyes at the girl and Link continued to nudge her foot.

"Dangerous? How so?" the professor's brow furrowed.

"Well… This is your first time teaching Louise, right?" Kirche asked.

"It is, but I hear she's a hard worker and her Springtime Familiar Summoning has yielded a rather impressive familiar. Now, Miss Vallière, don't you worry about it, just try it. You won't be able to do anything if you're always dreading making a mistake." Professor Chevreuse waved at Louise to come up.

"Don't, Louise!" Kirche cried her face paling with distress.

But Louise'd had enough of the class' discussion and Link's incessant nudging. She stood, "I'll do it." She inhaled deeply and with a nervous expression, she walked briskly up to the front of the room.

Chevreuse stood next to Louise and smiled. "Miss Vallière, you have to vividly visualize the metal that you wish to transmute them into."

Giving a little nod, Louise waved her wand. So focused on her task was she that Louise didn't notice that her fellow students had hidden under their chairs. Closing her eyes, Louise uttered a short spell and flourished her wand.

The pebbles on the desk promptly exploded.

Louise and Chevreuse caught the blast full-on and were thrown against the blackboard, as people screamed. Frightened familiars added to the class's chaos. Kirche's salamander suddenly woke from its sleep and stood up on its hind legs, breathing a jet of flame. A manticore burst into flight and smashed through a window to escape. Through the hole, the giant snake that had been peeking into the class slithered in and swallowed someone's raven. Link darted from under the back table, charging over and around obstacles to reach the front of the room. The entire classroom was entrenched in mayhem.

Kirche stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Louise. "See? That's why I told you not to let her do it!"

"Jeez, Vallière! Save us some grief and just quit school already!"

"My Lucky got eaten by a snake! Lucky!" another student wailed.

Professor Chevreuse lay on the floor; judging by her occasional twitching, the students deduced that she was still alive.

A soot-blackened Louise stood slowly, a miserable sight to go with her miserable feelings of inadequacy. Her torn blouse revealed a slender shoulder, and her panties could be seen beneath her ripped skirt. Rather than waste time being fazed by the discord in the room, Louise pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the soot off her face. "Looks like I messed up a little..." she said, in a weak voice, unable to look at her wolf as he checked her over.

Of course, that elicited a vehement response from the other students.

"That wasn't 'a little!', Louise the Zero!"

"Your success rate is always ZERO!"

Link snarled at them.

Louise clutched her skirt in a desperate attempt to preserve what bit of modesty she could as she was caught in the after-rush of wind left by her hastily retreating classmates. She coughed and smoothed her skirt as the wind dispersed – leaving herself, Link, Professor Chevreuse, and Kirche alone in the destroyed classroom.

"So then, this is your familiar, Louise?" Kirche pointed the wolf. He bared his fangs at her in reply. She blew him a kiss.

"That's right." Louise grunted as she tried to shake the soot out of her hair.

Kirche grinned teasingly, "I heard the most ridiculous rumor about your familiar…"

Louise glanced at Link who, in turn, had begun glancing between the two girls uncertainly. He seemed unsure if Kirche deserved his hostility. Louise frowned and snapped a glare at the red-head, "What 'ridiculous rumor', Kirche?"

"They say that your ferocious wolf is an elf in disguise!" Kirche cackled at the absurdity of it. "Of course, the Headmaster straightened out that bit of ridiculousness – your wolf is but a magical creature that can cast illusions. But in any case, Louise, I also summoned a magnificent creature for my familiar yesterday. And, unlike a certain somebody, I was successful on my first try! Behold, Flame!" Kirche gestured at the red lizard next to her. Flame seemed more interested in studying Link than being shown off.

Louise's mouth twisted slightly; of course Kirche would get a really cool familiar. A powerful one that the red-head could control, that she didn't have to worry about killing or abandoning her. "A salamander?"

"That's right! A fire lizard! See? Look at the tail. A flame this vivid and large means that it's without a doubt, a salamander from the Fire Dragon Mountains! It's like a brand! Collectors can't even put a price on these!" Kirche bragged proudly.

"That's nice," Louise said, her voice bitter. Link cocked his head at her tone.

"Isn't it? It matches my affinity perfectly!" Kirche said with a smug grin.

"Your affinity is Fire, isn't it?" Louise asked.

"Of course. After all, I'm Kirche the Ardent. The ardent of gently smoldering passion. Everywhere I go, I have boys falling for me. Unlike you, right?" Kirche teased.

Louise seethed and before she could reply, the much-neglected Professor Chevreuse groaned pitifully. "Ahh…" Louise shifted guiltily. The professor twitched a moment more, groaned again, and went silent.

Kirche flipped her blazing red locks, "Well then, I suppose that's as good an indication to go fetch the healers as any. Later, Louise." Kirche swept out of the classroom, Flame in tow.

Louise hung her head and sank to her knees. Just past breakfast and her day still wasn't improving – no doubt she'd be punished for destroying yet another classroom and injuring her professor. And worst of all, her elf-wolf had seen the whole thing. She knew, just knew, that he'd realize what a failure he'd been bound to eventually. Louise still couldn't understand how she could have summoned him but she did understand that he was beyond her ability as a master to control. She was just hoped that when he did leave, he wouldn't kill her first, after all no one would fault her if the elf abandoned her.

Dark fur filled her vision as Link nuzzled her and rested his head on her shoulder in what passed for a comforting embrace for a wolf. Louise's mouth twitched upwards into a small smile and she carefully wrapped her arms about his neck in a loose hug. Right. She kept forgetting that her elf-wolf was nice. She'd almost consider him Cattleya-nice. Now she just felt a bit silly again for thinking he'd kill her. Louise closed her eyes and buried her face into his thick fur and wished he were her big sister.

Louise wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, but she only released Link when the classroom door re-opened. Professor Colbert entered ahead of several healers. He gave Professor Chevreuse a worried look and stood by as the healers checked her over and then moved her onto the stretcher they'd brought. As the healers exited with the unconscious professor, Colbert turned to Louise.

"Miss Vallière, if you would, please follow me to the Headmaster's Office and please ask your familiar to join us." He hesitated a moment, eyeing her ruined uniform, "But perhaps a trip to your dorm first would be more suitable." He stood by the door patiently.

Louise stood up, and like this morning, slung an arm over Link's neck and twined her fingers into his thick fur. Quietly, both followed Professor Colbert back to the dorms.

Louise entered her room and quickly re-dressed into another, undamaged uniform before re-joining Professor Colbert and Link in the hallway. The professor nodded in approval at her haste and led the pair up the tower.

At the topmost floor of the tower, Louise and Link were ushered into the Headmaster's Office. Sir Osmond, the current headmaster of Tristain Academy, was sitting with his elbows propped on his elegantly built sequoia desk, looking unbearably bored as he shook his white beard and hair. Louise bit her lip to stifle a smile at the sight and trained her gaze on the floor.

Professor Colbert addressed the older man. "Sir Osmond, Miss Vallière and Link, as requested."

Sir Osmond nodded, "Yes, yes. Miss Longueville, if you wouldn't mind?" He gestured towards the door.

Louise lifted her head and watched as the Headmaster's secretary briskly exited the room, closing the door firmly shut behind her.

"Now, let's see here…" Sir Osmond shuffled through his papers. "Hmmm… ah, yes, here we are." The headmaster looked up. "Please sit Miss Vallière, there are a few matters that must be discussed in light of recent events."

Louise swallowed, released Link, and shuffled over to the nearest chair and sat. A glance at her familiar showed that the wolf was more interested at sniffing a little white mouse than the proceedings.

"Is this wolf your familiar, Miss Vallière?" Sir Osmond began.

Louise nodded, "Yes, sir."

"It has been brought to my attention that your familiar," Osmond continued gesturing at the wolf, "is actually an elf in disguise. Do you contest this, Miss Vallière?"

Louise shook her head, "No, sir."

"Very good, now to settle the small matter of damages." Sir Osmond scribbled a number on a sheet of paper.

A look of confuse passed over Louise's face. "Damages? I thought that my parents… um… whenever I…" she trailed off.

"Hmm? Oh, that. Yes, they do. These are familiar damages and as such you, Miss Vallière, are personally responsible. Now, these things happen so the monetary reprimand is small but enough to encourage our students to limit the trouble their familiars may cause." Sir Osmond handed her the sheet of paper.

Louise's brow furrowed in confusion, but she accepted the paper and glanced down at the number. "WHAA?" she shot from her chair. Across the room, Link jerked his muzzle around at her in surprise. "H-H-How can this be? This is nearly everything I have saved up from my stipend!" Louise waved the paper at the headmaster.

"Oh good, so you can cover it." Sir Osmond nodded. "As for what the charges are for…" Sir Osmond handed her a few more sheets of paper.

Louise quickly flipped through them, her disbelief building with each item charged. She whirled around, rolling the sheets up, and advanced on Link. He balked in confusion at her anger and yipped when she smacked him across the muzzle with the rolled up papers. "POTTERY? YOU SPENT YOUR 'PATROL' BREAKING OVER EIGHTY POTS AND VASES? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! I HAVE TO PAY FOR THIS, YOU STUPID DOG!"

Link whimpered in confusion – all this over broken pottery that hadn't even yielded anything?

Sir Osmond coughed into his fist pointedly. "Miss Vallière?"

Seething at the wolf who didn't even have the grace to act ashamed, Louise counted to ten, choked down her anger when that didn't work and turned to face the headmaster. "Yes, sir?" she ground out as nicely as she could.

"There are also a few more matters to be discussed so please, restrain yourself." Sir Osmond gestured at the chair she'd abandoned, "Have a seat."

"Yes, sir." Louise stiffly walked back over to the chair and sat. The rolled up papers in her hands nearly ripped under the pressure of her white-knuckled grip.

"Now, onto the issue of your familiar himself." Sir Osmond turned to the wolf, "If you would be so kind as to change back, sir elf."

The wolf glanced at Louise, who pursed her lips and nodded stiffly. The usual flash of shadows and light, and the elf stood upright, stretching with a sigh and gave Louise a rueful grin.

Sir Osmond nodded appreciatively, "Thank you, sir elf."

"Link," the elf replied easily, "of Ordon."

"Sir Osmond, Headmaster of Tristain Academy. Well meet, Sir Link." Sir Osmond waved at Professor Colbert, "Colbert here explained the circumstances of your arrival yesterday and your insistence on remaining to serve young Miss Vallière," Osmond punctuated with a nod at Louise, "however, these are, you understand, some rather unique circumstances for all of us."

Link nodded slowly.

"To the point, Professor Colbert has admitted to a lapse in attention to your contract runes. If you would, we would like to have a look at them and determine the nature of your contract to Miss Vallière."

Link tipped his head sideways, "The nature of our contract?"

"Yes. You see, each familiar is granted a specific kind of rune that determines the nature of their service and benefits – some familiars are protectors and are granted benefits to their battle prowess, some serve as informants and are granted benefits to their stealth, communication, or retrieval abilities – and so forth and so on." Sir Osmond eyed the little white mouse scurrying back to him.

"Hmm…" Link considered that. "Very well," he nodded and approached the headmaster's desk. Link removed his gauntlet and held out his hand for inspection.

Louise slipped off her chair and leaned in to inspect the runes on the elf's hand with Sir Osmond and Professor Colbert. Her brow puckered in confusion and she glanced at the older mages. Both seemed to be as puzzled as she, Professor Colbert frowning and Sir Osmond pulling at his beard. The headmaster and professor pulled back and traded glances.

Professor Colbert cleared his throat, "Well, thank you, Link." He glanced between his student and the elf. "Unfortunately, the headmaster and I haven't seen a rune such as this before so there will have to be some research done first. When something is found, we will call you back to discuss the matter."

"Yes, sir." Louise answered before Link could get a word in. The elf gave her a bemused sideways glance. Louise pointedly ignored him.

"Good, good." Sir Osmond nodded, "that just leaves the issue of your punishment for blowing up another classroom."

Louise flushed and didn't miss the intrigued look on the elf's face.

"I believe that cleaning the classroom without magic should suffice, agreed?" The headmaster stated more than asked.

Louise nodded.

"Then you are dismissed, Miss Vallière. Have a good day."

Louise turned and walked out of the office as quickly as she could without sprinting. As she passed the secretary in the hall, Louise heard the sound of broken manacle clinking following her. She bolted and didn't stop running until she made it back to the destroyed classroom. Inside, she bent over, gasping for breath, only pausing to give Link a dirty look when the unwinded wolf brushed by her. He replied with a wolf-grin, tongue lolling from the side of his mouth.

"Stupid…," she wheezed, "dog…"

"Such a mean thing to say." He teased.

Louise jerked, head snapping up to see that her familiar had changed back into his elf body. Link tapped her nose, and then surveyed the room.

"Well, little one, at least someone brought everything we'll need." He pointed at the buckets of soapy water, cleaning rags, and the new window glass.

Louise scowled, determined not to say anything to the aggravating elf lest she end up screaming. Nice, he may be, but the pinkette wasn't eager to push her luck. She grabbed a bucket and cloth and began to scrub down the nearest desk. The hours passed, Link installing the new window glass, moving the heavy desks, and wiping down areas that Louise was too short to reach. Shortly before lunch, the pair finished tidying up.

Louise rubbed at her brow with the back of her shirtsleeve and glanced over at the elf. Link caught her look and grinned back, "Finished with the silent treatment yet, little one?"

Louise huffed, puffed and looked away.

"Ah, such a little sister," Link prodded at her puffed out cheek.

Louise slapped at his hand, "Stop it! I am not!"

"You are," the dirty-blond elf declared, "you always manage to hit my big brother instincts." He tapped a fist over his heart for emphasis.

"Shut up!" Louise retorted, unwilling to concede or show interest in the elf's claim of having brotherly instincts.

"Hmm… this is about that thing with the pottery, isn't it?" he asked, tone hinting at the incredulity he felt over such fuss.

Louise scowled and barely managed to stop herself from shaking her fist at him. "Thing?"

Link tipped his head, "I really don't see what the fuss is about – none of them had anything in them."

Louise gaped at him, "W-Wh- What does that have to do with anything? It doesn't matter if they weren't being used! You can't just go around breaking pottery! Especially the exquisitely crafted pottery of Tristain Academy! Most of those pieces were crafted by elite mages! They were unique works of art!"

"Unique works of art?" Link asked, looking down at her disbelievingly. "Pottery such as vases and pots are only crafted to be used – if not for normal daily uses then to have the minish use them to hide things."

"What are you talking about? I've never heard of this 'minish', there's no such thing!" Louise dismissed.

Link studied her for a moment, "… perhaps not here, but they were quite common back home. It does explain why I didn't find anything in any of those pieces of pottery last night though," he mused.

Louise made a frustrated noise and stamped her foot.

Link grinned down at her and tapped her nose again, "… little sister…"

Louise stormed out, ignoring the elf's protests to wait.

Louise huffed to herself as she made her way to the dining hall. The nerve of her familiar! Teasing her so casually! Continuously calling her little – she wasn't that small! Then costing her most of her savings and acting so derisively about square-crafted pottery! She grit her teeth. And the clinking of that broken chain! Never was there such an irritating sound. Stupid dog.

She made her way to the middle table, ignoring the wolf tailing her, and sat primly at her usual seat. Louise piled her favorites onto her plate and then grudgingly piled an assortment of meats on a second plate for the wolf. She sat the plate on the floor without fuss and turned to her own meal. Louise ate slowly; she knew that she would have to speak properly with her familiar at some point and that that point was most likely tonight. She needed to make a few issues clear between them and she needed to know how long he intended to stay. Louise picked at her meal. Certainly, Link seemed to be a rather tolerant elf. If then, she could just say what she needed to tell him without becoming too frustrated and causing offense, the talk may just go well.

As Louise chewed and pondered, she failed to notice that her familiar had slipped away for an interval – but she did notice when he herded a flustered maid with a dessert tray to her. The freckled faced maid nervously picked up the tongs on the serving tray and used them to deposit one of the cakes onto Louise's plate. Louise frowned, gaze shifting from the wolf to the maid and back again. She had a sinking feeling that the blue-eyed beast had managed to find more trouble for her.

"Is he," she pointed at her familiar, "bothering you?"

"Eh?" the maid gave her a wide-eyed look, "Of course not! No! Your familiar is a very nice wolf, mistress!"

Louise tapped her fork on the cake irritably, "No, no. Out with it – what mess has he gotten into now?"

"It's nothing he did," the maid protested and then slapped a hand over her mouth, flushing more deeply.

Louise twitched with impatience, "Just tell me already!"

The maid stared at her then turned to look at the wolf. Link offered a supportive, fang-filled wolf-grin and tail wag. The maid swallowed and turned back to Louise. She bowed properly and introduced herself, "My name is Siesta, mistress. Your familiar here," the maid glanced back at the wolf, "was keeping me company while I served desserts. I, um, found this bottle," the maid slipped her hand into a pocket and withdrew a vial full of vivid purple perfume, "I asked your wolf if he knew who it belonged to and he led me to Master Gramont who claimed not to know who the perfume belonged to. Then he said that I should keep it, as a gift from him." The maid paused and glanced back at the wolf. "I guess your familiar could tell this made me uneasy since he… brought me here."

"I … see…" Louise frowned and looked over to where Guiche was surrounded by his male peers. The perfume was clearly the trademark mixture of Montmorency 'The Flood'. Louise's lip curled; doubtlessly the girl had given it to Guiche who in turn had dropped it and then foisted it off on the maid to protect his playboy image in front of his friends. Louise shook her head; this could get ugly for the maid. She allowed her gaze to drift to her familiar; the only real mystery here was why the elf cared about the maid's unfortunate situation.

Louise directed her attention back to the maid, "Since he made a public gift of it, you cannot refuse it – but this also allows you protection in case anyone tries to reclaim the perfume." At the maid's unhappy look, Louise held up her hand, palm open, "If it would make you feel better about it, gift it to me and if anyone bothers to ask, it is a thank you gift for allowing my familiar to keep you company."

"Th-thank you," the maid stuttered, pressing the vial into Louise's palm. She bowed again, and then eased around the large wolf to continue serving cakes.

Louise frowned at the vial in her hand; she'd no use for Montmorency's signature fragrance. She sighed and slipped the vial into one of her cloak's pockets. All this did was supply another topic for discussion with the elf tonight. Louise rubbed her temples, barely a full day with her familiar and she wasn't sure she could take much more of this.

* * *

><p>That night Louise sat in the middle of her bed, clutching a fluffy pillow to her chest as she watched the elf sprawl across the floor. She tilted her head at the sound of Link's humming and wondered how to begin the discussion she'd planned since lunch. She licked her dry lips, plucked at the pillow, and opened her mouth to speak.<p>

"Your morning class was quite interesting."

Louise blinked at being interrupted before she could even get her words out. Her familiar peered up at her with his wild blue eyes. Really, Louise decided, Link's eyes remained wolfish even when the rest of him was a pretty-faced elf. She lowered her own red eyes to study her bed sheets, "What do you mean by that?"

"Hmm, the stuff that professor said – not about elements and affinities, of course – but about the 'square' and 'triangle' classes. What did she mean by that?" Link asked.

Louise nodded thoughtfully, elves were said to have a different kind of magic, the 'Firstborn Magic', so it wouldn't really surprise her if they cast their spells differently from the manner of human mages. "It's the number of elements that a mage can add to a spell, which also determines the level of a mage. For example, you can use an Earth spell by itself. That makes you a Dot class mage. But if you add Fire magic to it, the overall power of the spell increases greatly. Those who can stack two elements like Fire and Earth together are called Line mages. Professor Chevreuse, being able to combine three elements, Earth-Earth-Fire, is a Triangle mage. Square mages can stack four elements."

"I see… and what happens when you add an element to itself?"

"It simply reinforces that element and makes it stronger." Louise explained, eyeing him curiously. Shouldn't he at least know that much?

"Hmm… alright, and the Gerudo girl?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"The… who?" Louise's face crunched up in confusion.

"The one with the fire lizard: dark skin, red hair –"

"Kirche?" Louise interrupted.

"Yes. Kirche." Link agreed.

The pink-haired girl fumed, "What about her?" And then quickly added, "She's Germanian – not… whatever it was that you said."

"The Gerudo is a desert tribe of women … I haven't meet them personally as they were mostly wiped out long ago, but I have met a woman named Telma who is descended from them. Kirche bears a resemblance, so I thought she might also come from the tribe." Link shook his head, "Anyway, the two of you don't seem to get along very well. Why is that?"

"My house, Vallière, has estates on Germania's borders, so we're the first on the field against Germanians the moment that any war starts. Even worse, right opposite to us on that border are Kirche's estates." Louise clenched her teeth. "So basically, the Zerbst family is our sworn enemy."

Link opened his mouth to reply but Louise over-rode him, "And the Zerbst call themselves a passionate family, but really they are just a low and unworthy family. Kirche's great-great-grandfather stole away my great-great-grandfather's lover! That was around 200 years ago."

"Ahhh!"

"Plus, that Zerbst constantly slanders Vallière. My great-great-grandfather's fiancé was stolen away because of that." Louise declared.

"Didn't you just say-?"

"My great-great-grandfather's! His wife was taken away just like that." Louise snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"Wife now?" Link noted dryly.

She ignored him, "And not just that. We've lost count of how many family members we've lost from the wars. I won't let Kirche steal so much as single bird. I'd shame my ancestors if that happened." Louise murmured darkly, remembering how the red-head had blown a kiss at her wolf familiar earlier that morning.

Louise shook her head, clearing away thoughts of Kirche. "But there are things I want to ask you too!" she paused, then continued less forcefully, "… if that's alright with you?"

The elf shrugged carelessly, "Sure."

"Your transformation magic … is that something common among elves?" Louise leaned forward, "I haven't heard of such a thing."

"No." Link nixed with a slight shake of his head, "I was once cursed into that wolf body several years ago, and long story short, I eventually gained the ability to transform at will."

"…Oh," Louise frowned thoughtfully, "well, what kind of magics can you do?"

Link sat up and gave her a bemused look; "I can't cast spells if that's what you're asking. Aside from the wolf transformation, all I can do is activate and use magic items." Link chuckled.

Louise worked her jaw, a dark flush of anger overtaking her cheeks, "D-d-d-don't y-y-you lie to m-m-me!" she sputtered on the verge of shrieking.

Link frowned in confusion, tipping his head sideways. He blinked, shrugged off Louise's hostility, and moved to kneel in front of her on the bed.

Louise shook with barely restrained anger as he studied her for a moment. He patted her hair, as if she were a tiny child to be soothed, "Why are you so quick to accuse me of lying?"

Tears of rage began to swell in Louise's eyes. How could he ask her that? As if he didn't know! Did he think she was stupid? "Everyone," Louise began, voice watery and trembling, "knows that elves have the Firstborn Magic. Everyone knows that elves can manipulate nature itself! EVERYONE KNOWS!" she screamed and broke into sobs. When his arms wrapped around her and pulled her into an embrace, Louise struggled against him and his unwanted comfort between sobs. Failing at even this much incensed her – and bile rose in her throat at the bitterness of it all. She hated him then, more than anything she'd ever known. She hated that she'd summoned the very thing she'd wished for – the most powerful of familiars. She hated that her familiar stood in sharp contrast to everything she wasn't. She hated that she feared her familiar. She hated that she couldn't control him as a master should. She hated that he would leave her. And most of all, Louise hated that this elf who'd been so nice, who was still being nice to her, would lie and mock her so cruelly. So she continued to cry and he continued holding her and attempting to sooth her. Finally, Louise's tears abated, harsh sobs giving way to sniffles, and fury to exhaustion.

"So, 'Everyone knows', hmm?" Link murmured and Louise couldn't even muster the strength to look up at him. "Perhaps that's true for those similar to me of this world. But Hylians, such as myself, do not possess such magic – our magic is either taught to those with the gift, master to apprentice, or gifted by the greater fairies and spirits. I have no inborn talent for magic nor have I been gifted with it by fairies or spirits. So please, little one, understand – when I say I have no magic, I mean it."

Louise spitefully rubbed her snotty nose on his tunic. Her familiar made an exasperated sound, "Perhaps telling you a bit about myself will help you understand." Louise didn't want to hear it but he continued anyway. "I am a goat herder, and if there are no goats in this world then just know they are among the livestock of my world. I was raised in a small village with no great expectations. Several years back, an ancient evil returned to Hyrule and I was chosen to be the hero that would defeat it. It was a long journey and I gained many skills, becoming a formidable warrior as both a Hylian and a wolf. Since defeating that evil, I have been traveling and working under the direct service of my queen – honing my skills, helping people in need, being summoned to a strange world…" he trailed off and then switched the subject, "I don't understand your anger, little one, you obviously have powerful magic – is it so terrible to you that I have none?"

"I d-don't."

"… Don't?" he repeated.

Louise sniffled and cleared her throat before shamefully clarifying, "I don't have powerful magic. I barely have any. It is said that the familiar reflects the summoner… if I've summoned an elf … commoner … then what does that say about me?" Elf commoner, the idea was so outlandishly absurd that Louise couldn't believe she'd thought it, never mind actually having said it aloud.

Her familiar shifted, pulled her onto his lap and tucked her head under his chin. "Well," he began, "this commoner was called by destiny to save two worlds and he succeeded. If I'm a reflection of you, little one, then you're destined for great deeds as well and I will be here to help you succeed." After a pause he added, "Besides, if what I saw today is any indication then you certainly aren't weak in magic. Weak mages can't put enough power into their spells to make pebbles blow up with more force than one of my bombs." He petted her hair again; "Tomorrow we should find a training ground so you can show me what else you can do."

Louise scrubbed at her eye. She was so tired… she reached up and tugged at a lock of dark blond hair. "You're wrong and I'm tired… change back…"

Link huffed, but thankfully didn't argue. But instead of changing like she asked, he maneuvered her under the covers, tucked her in, and wiped her face. Louise grasped his wrist as he pulled away, "Change back." He stared at her for a long moment, and then shifted into wolf form. Louise tugged at his fur until he lay beside her and then buried her face in the dark fur. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Late the next afternoon, Louise trailed after her familiar as he searched for an area that met his standards for a suitable training ground. She'd acquired a hooded cloak for him from one of the maids and thankfully he'd consented to wear the faded and worn thing. With the hood up, his ears and a good portion of his face were hidden from view – though he'd adjusted the cloak so the hilt of his sword poked over his shoulder unhindered.<p>

She kicked at a small stone in her path idly. Neither had broached the subject of her ignoble breakdown yesterday and Louise just knew that as soon as Link found his training ground that they would have to talk about it. Louise frowned; she really couldn't accept the things he'd said yesterday. How could he have no magic? How could he look at her after yesterday's disasters and say she had powerful magic? And why did he keep rambling about other worlds? She didn't wish to think him delusional, but Louise felt she understood her own shortcomings well enough, unpleasant though they were.

"Little one?" her familiar called, "Over here!"

Louise sighed and followed the sound of his voice into a good-sized clearing. The clearing was flanked by three sides of trees and one side of rocky hill terrain. Her familiar was busy lining up a few good-sized boulders – Louise twitched, how in the name of the Founder Brimir was he moving those by hand? She supposed it made sense for an elf to have superior strength to a human but her familiar was taking it too far – he had to be using magic of some sort. The liar.

"Alright, first we'll try that explosion spell you used yesterday. Stand back here," he herded her to a spot close to the tree line opposite of the hillside, "and cast with as little magic as you can on one end of the target line and then with as much magic as you can on the other."

Louise felt a flush creep across her cheeks, "… it's not an explosion spell. That's just what happens when I fail any spell."

Link gave her a puzzled look, "Not all spells, surely? You must have some progress with your element at least."

Louise's flush deepened, "I've tried all four of the elements … and I can't use any of them. All my spells explode."

"All four?" Link echoed. "What about the fifth? Spirit – or whatever the term for it is here."

Louise swallowed down her mounting frustration and grit her teeth. Again with the mockery! "The Void element has not been seen since the time of the founder," she ground out, "Don't say such ridiculous things."

Her familiar peered at her from beneath his hood, "Ridiculous?" he clicked his tongue at her, "How do you know if you haven't tried?"

Louise glared at him, "That's blasphemous! And besides, there are no Void spells to try. No one can use it, so there's no point in the Academy teaching them."

Her familiar seemed to chew on that for a moment, "Well," he conceded, "that does make it more difficult to confirm your element, hmmm?"

Louise shook her head, "There's nothing to confirm." Really, how long was he going to cling to his delusions?

Link studied her for a moment and then sighed, "… Let's not argue about this for now." He gestured at the stone targets, "Go ahead, just as I told you."

Relaxing a bit, Louise pulled her wand and pointed at the stone on the far left. A muttered spell and a tree nearly a dozen yards away from her target exploded.

"…."

"…."

Link coughed, "It seems your aim's a bit off … which boulder were you targeting?"

"The far left." Louise noted stoically.

"I… see…" Her familiar studied the distance between the intended target and the tree. "Change of plans, little one. Focus on your aim instead of the strength of your spells."

Louise nodded and raised her wand again.

Hours later, Louise had managed to clip her targeted boulder, resulting in a dent and lopsided crack. She sighed in relief and glanced up. The sky was cast in a deep orange and soon night would fall.

"Congratulations," her familiar smiled in approval. He stretched, "We should head back now before we end up missing dinner entirely. I'll carry you."

Louise nodded and then hesitantly asked, "Are we going to do this again?" In spite of her familiar's persistent delusions, it had actually been a pleasant and productive afternoon for her. Link's positive encouragement had boosted her confidence and target practice allowed her the pleasure of actually seeing herself improve in using her magic for once.

He laughed, "Of course, little one." He paused and leaned forward. "Every single day." He chuckled again and transformed into a wolf.

Louise smiled and climbed onto his back, threading her fingers through his fur for a better grip. He trotted off through the woods and into the Academy.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, as Link led her back to the training ground, Louise decided to ask her elf-wolf about something that had been nagging at her.<p>

"Link…?" she called.

Her cloaked familiar turned his head slightly back as he continued forward. "Yes, little one?"

"Umm…" Louise bit down on her lip, "About… ah… well, I just…"

"Hmmm…?" Link stopped and turned to look at her.

Louise felt her cheeks growing warm as she searched for the right words to ask her question. "I was just… um…" She inhaled deeply and straightened, "You don't believe in the Founder Brimir, right?" The sacred texts and history had always pointed out that the elves had gone to war against the founder… so what did they believe in if not him?

"No." Link answered bluntly. He waited a moment, and realizing that Louise was still struggling to ask her questions, he elaborated, "I believe in the goddesses who created my world."

"Goddesses…?" Louise echoed. It sounded so blasphemous!

"Yes." Link said, and then recited, "Long ago, before time began, before spirits and life existed, when Hyrule was a cauldron of chaos, three golden goddesses descended upon it. The first, Din, the goddess of power, with her strong flaming arms cultivated the lands – creating the mountains, plains and valleys. The second, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. And the third, Farore, the goddess of courage, with her rich soul, produced all the life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. At the point where they left the world, remained three golden sacred triangles: The Triforce." Link paused and smiled wirily, "The Triforce no longer remains at that place however. A few centuries ago it was broken by the unbalanced heart of an evil king who only managed to claim one piece for himself – the Triforce of Power… each of the other pieces are held by those chosen by the goddesses. I am in possession of the Triforce of Courage."

Louise swallowed and stared at him, wide-eyed. She didn't know what to say to that… the Founder's Church never claimed that he created the world, only that he, as the void mage, had enabled them to battle the elves as they were driven out of the Holy Land, saving humans from extinction, and shaped what already existed into Halkeginia – perhaps the elves, so much longer lived than humans, could remember this… the origin of the world.

Louise dropped her gaze, studying her shoes as she mulled over Link's beliefs. Ahead, she could hear her familiar turn away and continue walking. After a moment, Louise followed.

* * *

><p>Time passed and the day of the Void came with Louise and Link spending many free hours in that training area. Louise could now reliably hit her target boulders and had graduated to smaller stones. Link's attempt yesterday at getting her to hit a moving target had been an unmitigated disaster and both unanimously agreed to leave off on that exercise for the time being.<p>

Louise wiped the sweat from her brow and cast a glance at the sky. "Link, it's early afternoon already." She hinted.

The hooded figure of her familiar turned from his own weapon practice, strangely enough involving a chained ball, to look over the results of her target practice. "…yes?" he looked over to her, "do you wish to eat lunch now, little one?"

"No!" Louise stamped her foot, the paused and amended, "Well … yes! But more to the point, I wanted to go shopping today." She waved a hand in the general direction of the city. "If we stay any later we won't make it there and back before dark."

Her familiar grunted and shoved the chained ball into the pouch on his belt. Louise watched with hooded red eyes. She still had a hard time believing that the small dingy pouch could hold as many items as it did, and if Link hadn't shown her proof, she wouldn't even believe that he could shove that chained ball in on top of Montmorency's signature fragrance (which he had confiscated from her) without breaking the delicate glass vial. Louise pouted; she'd love to have a pouch like that – just much better looking, something suitable for a noble.

"You know," Link began, "we should pick up something nice for Siesta at the market."

"Sies – wait! That maid you're always sniffing around?" Louise scowled.

Link balked at her sharp tone, and defensively retorted, "I don't sniff her! Just the treats she gives me! And you," he pointed at her, "I always bring back something for you don't I? You like Siesta's sweets."

"T-th-that doesn't have anything to do with it." Louise flustered.

Narrowed blue eyes peered at her from the shadow of the cloak's hood. A smug grin stretched across Link's face, "Oh… I see." Louise narrowed her own red eyes at him. "This is one of those situations where cute little sisters become jealous of their brother's attention, hmmm? Sharing is something good little sisters do you know." He teased.

"Stop calling me little! And give all of your attention to that big-breasted maid for all I care! At least she isn't Kirche!" Louise snapped, red-faced and sounding like the bratty sister he accused her of being.

She wasn't the least bit mollified when he burst out laughing. Louise grit her teeth, "It's not funny."

"Of all…," Link gasped bending over, "of all the… the attr- attributes…," he wheezed and cackled. "Oh, little one…," he gulped a breath of air, "you are… t-too cute!"

Louise watched him, torn between her earlier irritation and her mounting amusement. "…shut up!" She lifted her chin and executed one of her new favorite techniques – redirection, "We're going to be too late to the markets if you don't stop laughing and hurry up!"

Link nodded and staggered over to her, still shaking with laughter. He transformed, allowed her to climb on, and unsteadily trotted out of the woods and towards the city of Tristain as Louise directed.

* * *

><p>Louise stretched in her chair where she was dining at a classy patio restaurant. Her two shopping purchases filled the seat next to her, and her freshly delivered dessert sat temptingly before her.<p>

Shortly after entering the city, Link had wandered off to explore, leaving Louise to her own devices. Among the stores she patroned, Louise had made the tailor's her first stop. There, she purchased a long, hooded wool-cloak of green to replace the worn cloak her familiar currently wore. Said cloak was currently wrapped in a soft leather parcel, and beneath it was her second purchase of the day. Louise had caved to Link's suggestion of getting the maid, Siesta, a gift. It had taken a few inquiries around the market, but Louise had discovered that Siesta frequented a small bookstore. It hadn't taken long to find the shop and with the help of the shopkeeper, Louise had exited the store with the newest book from a series that Siesta liked.

Louise worked her way through dessert, keeping an eye on her purchases while occasionally glancing around the street for her wolf. Finishing dessert, Louise signaled a waitress to bring her a cup of tea. Really, how long was that inconsiderate wolf going to keep her waiting?

Six cups of tea, two ladies room breaks, and a second dessert later found Louise fidgeting restlessly at her table. The sky above shifted to the warmer colors of orange and red as the sun began to set.

"Pardon me, Miss Vallière?"

Louise blinked and twisted around. Her searching gaze rested on a couple of grim-faced city guardsmen. She swallowed and her stomach twisted and flopped uncomfortably.

"Yes?"

The shorter of the two guards stepped forward. "Miss Vallière is your familiar a large blue-eyed wolf with a strange fur pattern on his brow?"

Louise tensed and nodded, "Yes, sir – is something wrong?"

The guardsmen exchanged looks. "Our apologies, but there have been a few incidents involving your familiar, Miss Vallière, and we need you to come with us. A messenger will be sent to Tristain Academy so that they can be informed of the situation and send a representative for you."

Louise inhaled sharply and her red eyes darted from one guard to the other. She was suddenly quite certain that this fuss wasn't about any number of broken potteries. What had that stupid dog done?

The guardsmen waited patiently as Louise gathered her purchases and settled her table with the restaurant. Standing at either side of her, they escorted Louise through Tristain's winding cobblestone streets to the city's main jail. Entering the building, the guardsmen directed her to the holding cells and left her to fetch their captain.

Louise peered into each cell, looking for her wolf. The second to last cell on her left proved to be his holding cell. The wolf lay calmly sprawled on the stone floor, his muzzle resting on his paws. Link perked up when he spotted her and hurried to the cell door. Louise dropped her packages and reached between the bars to run her fingers through his fur. "Link, what have you done?"

He made an odd grumbling noise that petered off into a whine. Louise sighed. "You better not have incurred any fines on my behalf – I don't have the funds to cover any."

Suddenly, the wolf looked very sheepish indeed. Louise grit her teeth. Link turned his big blues on her and whined softly, the very picture of injured innocence. The irate pinkette managed a very impressive growl.

Their standoff was interrupted by the return of the guardsmen. Flanked between them was a brunette man in markedly better armor bearing the insignia of the Captain of the Guardsmen. He stood tall, handsomeness marred only by a blot of reddish brown skin stretching from his left jaw to the bridge of his nose. Louise quickly fetched her purchases from where she had dropped them on the floor and straightened to greet the captain properly.

"Miss Vallière," the Captain executed a short bow as proper, "I am Captain Prideaux. You have my apologies for these unfortunate matters and my thanks for your prompt appearance."

Louise inclined her head, "Captain Prideaux. And what are these 'unfortunate matters'?"

"Several things, Miss Vallière, would you like to have a seat? Perhaps some tea during our discussion?" the Captain was the very model of deferential politeness to the young noble. Louise approved.

Again she inclined her head, "Yes, thank you, Captain Prideaux."

Captain Prideaux gestured to his men, who retreated from the room. Offering Louise another short bow, he said, "Follow me please, milady."

Louise clutched her purchases and, without a backwards look to her familiar, followed the Captain of the Guard out of the holding cells.

Captain Prideaux led her down the corridor to his office. He held the door for her and pulled a chair for her. As Louise seated herself primly, one of the guardsmen entered with a tray of fresh tea. The Captain took the tray, dismissed the guardsman, placed it upon his desk and seated himself. He busied himself, pouring two cups of tea and handed one to Louise, "Your tea, Miss Vallière."

Louise murmured a polite thank you and sipped the hot liquid carefully.

The Captain, neglecting his own cup, shuffled a few papers on his desk.

Louise lowered her cup, "So then, these matters you wished to discuss?"

Captain Prideaux nodded, "Yes. I believe it best to lay the events of this afternoon out chronologically. First, your wolf was spotted near a potions shop that suddenly had a batch of their most potent healing potion go missing." The Captain held up his hand to forestall Louise's protest. "We have received a very adorable thank you note from the children at Tristain's East Orphanage crediting your familiar with delivering the missing batch to them. The shopkeeper wishes to be reimbursed and as the East Orphanage cannot pay, that falls to you." The Captain jotted down a number. "Secondly, Mister Cerf from the south end of the city has filed several complaints – he claims your wolf was conspiring with the local feral cats."

"Conspiring?" Louise blurted.

"Well, he submits these sorts of complaints several times a week. A bit paranoid, you see. My apologies for your wolf getting caught up in this unfortunate situation. But all it really means for you is that you have to sign a few waivers stating that your familiar was not conspiring." The Captain handed her a few papers and Louise shifted her teacup to her left hand to sign with her right. "Third, your wolf entered into an arms dealer's shop in a questionable part of the city. According to the shopkeeper and a customer, your wolf presumably stole an enchanted sword. The customer claims that the sword could speak and had, in fact, begged your wolf to take it with him. Although both confirm that your wolf left without it, the sword is unaccounted for and, regardless of the customer's claims, the sword, sentient or not, does not have the right to leave the shopkeeper without payment." The Captain rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Your help in locating and returning the sword would be appreciated to clear up this misunderstanding with the shopkeeper and your wolf. Finally, your familiar evaded capture for well over an hour before Old Madame Clémence convinced him to surrender peacefully." The Captain sighed.

Louise eyed the paper with dread, as she knew very well that healing poultices were not cheap. "My apologies, Captain Prideaux, but I currently do not possess much coin-"

"Quite alright, Miss Vallière. These things happen, you're not the first and I dare say you'll not be the last." The Captain's mouth quirked. "Though your familiar did cause the most unique kind of trouble – he will certainly be remembered."

Louise flushed.

The Captain handed her the sheet of paper. Louise grimaced at the total – she wouldn't have been able to pay it even before she'd gone shopping. "Now, Miss Vallière, as you are under the protection of the Tristain Academy of Magic, it is their responsibility to take on your debt if you are unable to pay. Then the headmaster will work out a method of repayment between you and your family. However, as it is unlikely that a representative will turn up tonight to settle the debt, you and your familiar must remain here until then. We have more suitable quarters for you upstairs and so long as you are willing to promise that your familiar will cause no more trouble before you leave, then he may join you."

Louise nodded, grateful that she wouldn't be stuck in a holding cell and terrified at what her family would say about this embarrassing situation. Mother and Eleanor would probably demand that she drop out of the academy and marry Wardes. She set her now cold, and still nearly full, cup of tea on Captain Prideaux's desk.

"If you are ready, I can escort you to your sleeping quarters." He told her.

Louise looked up, "I promise that Link will cause you no more trouble until we depart from the city tomorrow."

Captain Prideaux smiled and nodded, "Understood milady."

A short trip back down to the hall to the holding cells and the captain led Louise and Link up several flights of stairs. He took out a key ring and selected one of the more nicely crafted keys. He unlocked the door and held it open for the young noble and her familiar.

Louise swept into the room, eyeing everything. While the room was certainly not up to noble standards, it did meet her mother's standards for the servants' rooms. The bed, she noted with satisfaction, was large enough for both herself and her wolf.

"Miss Vallière?"

Louise turned back to Captain Prideaux.

"Would you like a guardsman posted at the door or the end of the hall?"

Louise blinked and then stiffly inclined her head, "The hall, if you please captain."

"Very good, milady. I shall see you again in the morning." Captain Prideaux firmly closed the door behind him.

Louise exhaled when he did not lock the door and listened as his heavy footsteps faded down the hallway.

Louise inhaled deeply and whirled on her familiar, "Change back and explain yourself!" She glared as the wolf shifted back into his cloaked form and settled himself on the edge of the bed.

Link cradled his chin on one hand, "They didn't tell me what I was locked up for. But if you like, I can go over everything that I did today after leaving you."

"… do that." Louise decided, wanting to see if he'd try to play her false.

Link's mouth quirked upwards, "Very well, little one. At first I merely scouted around, checking what shops were where and generally memorizing the layout of the city. Towards the eastern side, I came across an orphanage and played with the few of children in the courtyard. A dog there, Lasalle, approached me and explained that some of the children had come down with a coughing illness. He asked that I follow Mister Degaré, who was to go fetch a cauldron of healing poultice from a local potions shop so that Lasalle could stay and watch over his charges. I agreed and escorted Mister Degaré to the shop and back to the orphanage. I stayed there a bit longer while the children were given their medicine and let them pet me. Some of them even thanked me for the medicine." Link tipped his head with a half-smile and shrugged. "After that I left."

Louise chewed on her lip for a moment, "So… the poultice, you didn't actually steal it – the orphans just credited you with doing so."

"Steal?" He blinked at her.

Louise nodded, "That was one of the charges they brought you in for, the healing poultice was stolen and since you're being held responsible, I have to pay for it." She paused and then reluctantly added, "at least, I'll have to pay back the academy since I'm out of funds."

Her familiar looked at her regretfully, "My apologies, little one. I saw the currency you paid to the Headmaster for the pottery and my own is quite different so I don't know that it'll be of any use to you."

Louise waved him off, "Forget about it, taking care of their familiars is something good masters do." She pointed at him, "Besides, you still have some more explaining to do."

"Ah," Link nodded, "well, after the orphanage –"

"No!" Louise snapped, and then blinked and backtracked, "Well, yes! But explain about the dog first!"

"… What about the dog?"

"You said he talked to you. How is that possible?" Louise pursed her lips.

Her familiar chuckled, "Oh that? I've been able to speak with animals since I was first cursed. But only when I'm in wolf form," he added for clarification and then continued, "You can get surprisingly good gossip off of them at times."

"Oh…" Louise pondered that. "… Alright, and the rest?"

"Hmmm, after leaving the orphanage, I traveled down towards the south end of the city. Still scouting. Most of the gossip wasn't terribly interesting, at least, not until I came across a colony of cats. A wealthy lady in the area takes care of them and the cats were upset on her behalf as apparently she'd been complaining about breaking her perfume bottle and had none for a dinner party she was to be attending tonight. I introduced myself to the cats and offered them Montmorency's perfume. The cats turned me down at first, saying that their Lady was very particular about her perfumes, but then the queen – a black cat – stated that if I would allow her to smell the perfume then she would determine if it was suitable." Link paused, and dipped his head in apology, "I had to change back from wolf form to get the perfume … but don't worry little one, I didn't do so on the streets. The cats led me to a secluded area and we slipped into an abandoned shack – I changed there. Anyway, they approved of the perfume so I followed them to their Lady's house. The queen took the perfume bottle and used me to climb into one of the open windows. From what I could hear, the lady was surprised and then very pleased with the perfume." Link clicked his tongue, "As it also turns out, the queen was the lady's familiar and perfectly capable of speaking in human speech. She explained that she'd spoken with another familiar and that the perfume bottle was a gift from another mage. The lady insisted on repaying the gift and had Devonna, the cat, deliver a rolled up portrait of a family of Albion nobility to me." Link gestured Louise over, "come look, it's really quite interesting."

Louise gave him a baffled look but wandered over and perched herself on the bed next to him.

Link pulled out the portrait and showed it to her, "See?"

Louise studied it, frowning, and then pointed at the little green-haired girl in the picture. "I think I've seen her somewhere before…"

He nodded, "The Headmaster's secretary."

Louise's eyes lit up in recognition, "Oh! It is her! So, you think she might be … displaced nobility?"

Link shrugged, "Don't know, but it's possible. You think she'd like this portrait, then?"

"… Yes, even if she's displaced, this is something any person would treasure. We'll give it to her tomorrow then since we'll be seeing the headmaster." Louise looked down at her lap and then shifted her gaze back to Link. "And the rest?"

Link tucked the portrait back into his pouch. "Ah, yes. Nothing too spectacular, but I did end up in an arms store. Their stock wasn't all that great except for this one sword." Link smiled, "It just up and started talking to me. It could even understand me, even though I was in wolf form!" He chuckled and shook his head; "Anyway, the sword – Derflinger – asked me to take it with me. But since I couldn't transform and my money probably isn't any good anyway, I left it there. I meant to track you down after that and see if you'd be willing to loan me the money for it… but then the guardsmen started chasing me." He muttered.

Louise sighed and hung her head. "Do you think the sword is still there?"

Link snorted, "Of course it is! The shopkeeper thought it was a mouthy, rusty piece of junk and the other guy there treated it like a curiosity." Link eyed her, "Why do you ask?"

"Don't get your hopes up," Louise snapped. "The sword's gone, the shopkeeper's blaming you, so you don't get anything."

"What?" Link reeled back in angered disgust. "Why is he blaming me? Is he trying to extort money from you, Louise?"

"…" Louise smiled.

He frowned and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

She looked down at her hands, "Sorry, but that's the first time you've used my given name."

She glanced up at him, "Besides, it's on record that you left the shop without it and the captain doesn't seem to believe you stole it either – he's asked that we help find the sword to clear up this misunderstanding. Besides, even if we don't find it, the shopkeeper can't force me to pay for it on a suspicion."

"… I see." Link sighed. "I might be able to track it by scent but that's really not one of my strengths."

"It's fine." Louise slid off the bed and stretched.

"So…" Louise blinked and turned back to her familiar who was sporting a small smile, "get any reading done while you waited for me?"

Louise's face fell in confusion, "Huh?"

He pointed at her small pile of purchases where she'd abandoned them on the dresser.

Louise cleared her throat and avoided his eyes, "No, that's a gift for someone else. And anyway," she added quickly to ward off any questions, "that reminds me. The parcel is yours." She hurried over to the dresser and snatched up said parcel and hurried back to him, "Here."

Link took it with polite thanks and opened the wrap. Though Louise couldn't see most of his shadowed face, she didn't miss the pleased smile when he saw the cloak.

* * *

><p>The next morning, a sharp, repetitive knocking sound awakened Louise. She twitched, pried open one red eye, and grumbled into soft fur. Said fur shifted and vanished from her reach as Link abandoned the bed. The aggravating sound of his clinking manacle joined the knocking noise. Louise swore to Brimir that she would get that manacle off her wolf – right after she dealt with that incessant knocker.<p>

Louise flung the covers back and rolled out of the bed. Grabbing Link's old cloak, she wrapped it around herself for decency's sake and crossed the room. She flung open the door and leveled her best glare at … Professor Colbert. Louise dropped her gaze and flushed brightly. "P-professor!"

"Miss Vallière." Professor Colbert greeted her pleasantly.

"Good morning, sir!" Louise tightened her grip on the cloak, "Excuse me, professor, I need to dress. Just a minute!" She slammed the door shut in his face.

"Gahhh!" Louise flustered, scampering over to her discarded, wrinkly clothes from yesterday. "I can't believe I was so rude to Professor Colbert! No doubt he's here to pay off my debt! And look at this!" she gasped clutching her shirt, "wrinkles everywhere!"

The wolf snorted. Louise valiantly ignored the uncouth creature – he felt it perfectly all right to prance about in the same dirty, wrinkly clothes day after day. She huffed at his gall and finished dressing.

Louise snatched up Siesta's gift and hurriedly re-opened the door.

"Everything in order now, Miss Vallière?" her bemused professor asked.

Willing away her blush, Louise nodded sharply.

"Good then. Come along, both of you." Professor Colbert turned and led them down the hall.

Louise, as was her habit these days, draped an arm over Link's neck and twined her fingers through his fur.

"Miss Vallière, your debt to the potions shop has been paid off. The reimbursement to the academy will be discussed on our way back. First, however, I believe there is still an issue involving a missing sword that must be addressed before we leave."

"Yes, sir."

The professor nodded, "Then can Link lead us back to the arms shop or do we need to recruit a guardsman."

At the wolf's nod, Louise answered, "He can lead, Professor."

"Then off we go," The professor gestured for them to take the lead.

Link led them through Tristain's winding streets, past Louise's own favored potion shop, Peyman's, and to the door of the arms dealer.

Louise stepped inside, followed by her familiar and Professor Colbert. Despite the bright morning light outside, the shop was a bit dark inside. A gas lamp flickered, shining unfavorably on the walls and shelves that were filled with a mass of various and unorganized weapons. A man in his fifties, obviously the shopkeeper, smoked a pipe as he eyed Louise suspiciously. Then his eyes darted beyond her to her familiar. He quickly removed his pipe, "Hey now, are you the noble that beast belongs to?"

"She is," Professor Colbert interceded, "and I am her professor, Colbert Jean. We are here at the behest of the city guard to help locate your missing property. Now, if you would, please go over the events of yesterday."

"I already told the guards –"

"Yes, and they passed on that information. But I would like to hear it from you – less confusion of the facts this way." The professor explained.

The shopkeeper straightened with a scowl, "Fine then, sir. That beast," he pointed at Link, "entered my store yesterday, trailing in after one of my regulars. Then Derf, the missing piece of junk, kicked up a fuss. Wouldn't shut up, kept going on about nonsense – like that wolf being a swordsman for example. Finally the girl's beast left. I had a patron or two more before I went in the back," he jerked his thumb behind him, "and when I came out with the merchandise; Derf didn't have anything snide to say about it. That's when I noticed it was missing. I made my report to the guardsmen and apparently that thieving wolf had already been taken into custody for stealing from some other shop!" He slammed his hand on the counter and leveled a disgusted glare at Link.

"And who were these other 'one or two' patrons you mentioned?" The professor queried, not at all put off by the shopkeeper's hostility.

"Strapping young man, blond, about your height. He was looking for a meat cleaver, smelled like a butchery. The other one," he paused and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I dunno, a heavily freckled faced brat? Was in and out so quickly I might've hallucinated him…"

"I… see," the professor looked dubious.

Louise opened her mouth to ask what the shopkeeper was stuffing in his pipe, thought better of it, and shook her head. "What should we do now, professor?"

Professor Colbert pointed at Link, "If you would, see if there is any scent that you can track."

Link grunted and brushed by them, sniffing around the sword pile where Derflinger had been yesterday. He froze.

"You found something?" the professor asked excitedly.

Link shook himself and trotted to Louise. He nudged her towards the door, grumbling all the while.

"It seems we have a lead," the professor addressed the shopkeeper, "We'll be back with your sword soon."

"Stop stating the obvious and get out!" The man snapped.

As Professor Colbert stepped onto the street, Louise pointed at her wolf, "We have to get somewhere he can change. Do you know a good place?"

"Ah, yes, right this way," the professor trotted off. He led them into a dusty corner shop that, judging by the disrepair, had been out of business for several years. "This used to be my favorite bookshop," he said by way of explanation.

As Link changed back and the professor got his first good look at him since the meeting with the headmaster, Louise noticed that Professor Colbert seemed rather amused with Link's simple disguise. She sighed and turned to the cloaked swordsman, "What did you find?"

Link held up a finger, "One very distinctive scent. The only two places I've been that had that smell were the orphanage and the potions shop." Link tipped his head, "And since one of the customers was a 'heavily freckled brat'…"

Louise and Professor Colbert nodded.

"Well, then," the professor pushed up his glasses, "to the East Orphanage."

Link shifted back to wolf form and led the two mages into the eastern section of Tristain. A few turns later, the trio entered into a small, run-down, courtyard moderately filled with children of various ages. Without pause, Link loped across the courtyard to the door of the orphanage. He sat and glanced back at Louise and Professor Colbert as they scurried to keep up.

As soon as she had caught up with him, Louise began scolding the wolf, "Why did you keep running? We should have checked the courtyard first! There are plenty of children out there who could be our suspect!"

"Actually, Miss Vallière," Professor Colbert cut in, "none of the children in the courtyard could be described as 'heavily freckled'." He glanced back with a rueful smile, "the courtyard isn't so large that you could miss that if you looked."

Louise reddened, and rather than admit to any error, reached over her wolf and rapped sharply on the orphanage door.

Behind the door came the sound of footsteps, followed by a male's voice, "One moment!"

The three waited a few moments then the door swung open. A wiry, but well-muscled man with purple hair tied in a low ponytail stood before them, "Yes? Is there someth-" the man broke off abruptly as his gaze swept over Link, "Ah! Mister Wolf! You have returned," the man looked at the mages, "….with friends."

The purple-haired man stepped back from the door and bowed briefly, "I am Degaré, Head of the East Orphanage. How may I be of service today?"

Professor Colbert smiled and inclined his head, "I am Colbert Jean of Tristain Academy and this young lady is Miss Louise Vallière. We are here on behalf of the city guard; it seems that there may be a child in your care who has recently committed a theft."

Louise suppressed a scoff; this man was a thief himself!

"I see, and which child do you think committed this crime?" Degaré shifted uneasily, "and what is the nature of this theft?"

"The stolen item in question is a sword," the professor answered, noting the other man's guilty unease and it's lessening at Colbert's reply. The professor pursed his lips, "The child is question was described as being 'heavily freckled'. Do any of your charges match that description?"

Degaré nodded, "Yes, just one. A boy, Brice, he's just over ten years of age." He frowned thoughtfully, "now that you mention it, Brice did come back quite late yesterday…"

"And where is he now?" Louise demanded more than asked.

"Oh, well he should be fetching herbs for the potions shop. You'll find him in the East Tristain Garden."

"Our thanks," Professor Colbert replied, "We'll be on our way then."

Degaré nodded, and Louise noted the man seemed all too pleased to see them go. "You are welcome. Fare you well."

"And you, sir." The professor rejoined as he ushered Louise and Link towards the East Tristain Garden.

As they trudged to the Garden, Louise piped up with her complaints, "I don't see why the guards couldn't have done this! There were only two other suspects," she puffed, "yet they have us running all over Tristain for them!"

"Really?" the professor mused, "And how would they have located a possible someone who was merely described as a 'heavily freckled brat'?" He chuckled, "We would not have progressed this far without Link's aid, Miss Vallière, something the city guardsmen sorely lack."

"Y-yes, but…" Louise flustered, unable to come up with a retort, "… Still!"

Her wolf snorted and Professor Colbert looked away, plainly amused.

Louise glared at the cobblestones.

They walked a few more blocks and Professor Colbert pointed at a lush green square, "Here we are. The Garden isn't very large so we should find the boy quickly enough. Come along."

Louise and Link dutifully followed the older mage into the Garden. Link immediately set about sniffing the ground and darted off, apparently finding the boy's trail. Once again, Louise found herself and Professor Colbert scurrying to keep up the wolf. He led them around several bushes and herb patches before coming to an abrupt stop.

Louise craned her neck to see around Link and then slapped a hand to her face in disbelief. There, not two yards away, was the freckled boy. And he was too busy chatting up the sword leaning on a tree to notice them. Louise rubbed her face; really the guardsmen could have done this.

Professor Colbert cleared his throat pointedly to catch the boy's attention.

The boy, Brice, jumped and whirled around, his face pale beneath his freckles. Looking over their group, Brice relaxed when he saw Link. "Mister Wolf!" he beamed, "I have a gift for you! As thanks for the medicine yesterday." He added.

Brice grabbed Derflinger from where the sword had been leaning on a tree and presented it to Link. "I kinda followed you a bit yesterday after delivering the thank you card. Did you get it? I decided to get this for you too since Derf wanted to go with you." He laughed, "For a moment, I almost thought that shopkeeper noticed me!"

"Actually," Professor Colbert interceded mildly, "the shopkeeper did notice you, and he certainly noticed that his sword was missing."

The boy stared at the professor and swallowed nervously, "Oh…" He looked down at the sword still clutched in his hands, "So… am I in trouble now?" he asked meekly.

The wolf grumbled and gave a sharp bark.

"Partner says he'll let you go with a warning as long as you promise to stop stealing." The sword spoke up.

Louise blinked. "It really does talk!" She frowned, "wait, who's 'partner'?"

"Link is my partner, of course," Derflinger answered.

Louise whirled on the wolf; "It's not our place to let him off with a warning! He should be taken straight to the city guardsmen."

Professor Colbert cleared his throat again. "I believe that allowing his Head to dole out punishment should be sufficient for a ten-year old. But we will be taking that blade back to its rightful owner." The professor held out his hand and Brice reluctantly pressed Derflinger into his grasp.

Louise opened her mouth to protest but fell silent when Link nudged her.

"Well then, thank you for returning the sword, young Brice. We'll leave you to your work." The professor nodded in farewell and turned from the boy. "Come along, you two."

* * *

><p>The trio, along with Captain Prideaux totting Derflinger, re-entered the arms dealer's shop by mid-morning.<p>

As Louise stepped in, she noted in irritation that the shopkeeper looked rather sour at their entrance, and how his expression became even more so at the sight of Derflinger – to the point that the old man's lips were practically puckering.

"Is this the sword you reported stolen yesterday?" Captain Prideaux asked the shopkeeper, holding out Derflinger for inspection.

"Of course I am," Derflinger snorted. "What? You think sentient swords are common enough for two of them to be in the same city?"

The shopkeeper's expression darkened, "I'd know that rotten tongue anywhere, Derflinger's always arguing with my customers – and now smart mouthing the Captain of the City Guard himself. Hey, Derf! Keep up the insolence and I'll ask one of these nobles here to melt you!"

"I'd like to see you try it! My partner here won't let me be melted down!"

"Still going on about that nonsense? That beast can't wield a blade, Derf!" The shopkeeper approached. "But, you know what's really sensible, Derf? Getting rid of you. Ever since you went missing yesterday, I've had six customers come in and all of them bought something. Haven't had that happen since I got stuck with you."

Captain Prideaux cleared his throat. "If that is everything, sir? I do have duties to attend."

As the shopkeeper jerked his attention back to the captain, Louise cut in, unwilling to stay silent any longer, "Wait a minute! You," she pointed accusingly at the shopkeeper, "falsely accuse my familiar of theft – and by extension me – for a sword that you don't even want back? This is further insult to your injurious slander on my noble name!"

The old man choked and darted his eyes pleadingly at Captain Prideaux. The commoner had the good sense to understand his offense – and the impending consequences.

The captain nodded, "Miss Vallière, if you please, I can take a statement and have this man arrested – after all, we still have his statement from yesterday on record to support your case."

Link woofed.

"Partner says that the little missy should resolve this without resorting to the courts." Derflinger piped up.

Louise scowled at the wolf, "And just what do you mean by that? I have a very clear case here!"

Her familiar made a grumbling noise and yawned. Again Derflinger translated, "You should just take me as restitution –"

"He doesn't want you anyway!" Louise snapped.

"Then perhaps the shopkeeper could also throw in some coin?" Captain Prideaux suggested, "A sword and fine for slandering a noble family should resolve this quite neatly."

The pinkette chewed on that thoughtfully. Having coin would help in paying back the poultice debt she now owed the academy and therefore would be far more helpful to her than having the arms dealer thrown in jail. Louise glanced at her professor, who nodded in encouragement, and turned to the captain, "I agree to the terms."

The captain turned to the old shopkeeper, "How much would you say the sword is worth to you?"

The old man sweated nervously and eyed Derflinger, "I'd, um, one hundred new gold!"

"Then that amount is to be paid to Miss Vallière and the sword, Derflinger, surrendered. So witnessed," Captain Prideaux declared.

As the shopkeeper scurried to collect the fine, the captain turned to Louise. "Miss Vallière, since it seems you already have a burden," he nodded at the book, "would you like for your new sword to be strapped to your back?"

Louise jerked and nearly protested – except Link was nudging her and nodding. She pursed her lips and allowed the captain to strap the sword to her back. He adjusted the straps so that Derflinger fit snuggly but comfortably enough that Louise had no complaints. By the time Captain Prideaux stepped back, the shopkeeper had returned and was pressing a pouch of coin into Louise's hands. She counted the coins quickly and nodded in satisfaction.

Captain Prideaux looked over the assembled persons, "I trust that everything has been resolved to the satisfaction of all parties?" He paused and they collectively muttered or nodded their agreements. "Good, then I bid you all a good day." He saluted the nobles sharply and departed.

Professor Colbert smiled brightly, "It's always nice to make peaceful resolutions, Miss Vallière. At any rate, we should be getting back to Tristain Academy. You still have a meeting with the headmaster." He reminded her.

Louise clutched the book and nodded unhappily.

* * *

><p>It was early afternoon by the time the trio made it back to the academy. Louise and Link waited impatiently outside of the headmaster's office. Louise leaned onto her wolf as her stomach rumbled; she hadn't eaten since she was at the restaurant yesterday. Link perked his ears and turned his head to nuzzle her. She accepted his comfort with a weary sigh.<p>

"If Headmaster Osmond would just hurry up and let us in, then we can get the payment plan out of the way and I can eat," Louise complained.

"Partner wants to remind you that he hasn't eaten since yesterday either," Derf piped up from where he was still strapped to Louise's back.

Louise pulled Link into a hug and buried her face into his fur, "They're being cruel to us both!"

"Miss Vallière?" Professor Colbert cut in.

Louise jumped and Link huffed in amusement.

"Sir Osmond is waiting for you."

Louise nodded and ducked past her professor and into the Headmaster's office. Inside, Sir Osmond and the secretary waited for them.

"Good to see you both again." The Headmaster eyed them. "Now, Miss Vallière, I understand that you were in the city last night so I will start things off by saying this: I am willing to offer you bargain in regards to your debt. I would like you to perform a task on behalf of the Academy," with the way he eyed her wolf, Louise understood who he actually wished to task, "and in exchange, I will wave your debt and see to it that all records of the charges vanish – your family need not ever hear of it. You see, last night Tristain Academy was robbed."

Louise blinked. Link grinned, fangs and perked ears.

"I see your familiar gets my point… anyway, the infamous thief known as Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt broke into the vaults last night and stole a very dangerous artifact – the Staff of Destruction. I trust you have heard of it?" At Louise's nod, Sir Osmond continued, "Miss Longueville has investigated the whereabouts of the thief." He nodded at the secretary.

Miss Longueville nodded and said, "According to the commoners I interviewed around the area, they saw what seemed to be like a person wearing a black hooded cloak entering an abandoned house in the nearby forest. I think that the person is most probably Fouquet and that abandoned house is most probably his hideout. Traveling to this location by foot it takes half a day, however, by horse it should only take four hours."

Sir Osmond pointed at Louise, "We will provide you with a horse and cart. I would prefer that your familiar… and you… bring in Fouquet alive if possible. The Staff of Destruction, however, must be recovered intact. In return, your debt is forgiven, the charges are vanished, and your family need not ever hear of it."

Louise brightened at that and then straightened and pulled out her wand. "I swear upon my wand to capture Fouquet and reclaim the Staff of Destruction for Tristain Academy!"

"Excellent! Miss Longueville will have the cart brought around – you'll leave within the hour. Good luck to you both, Miss Vallière." Sir Osmond dismissed them.

Louise dashed down the stairs with the – still so irritating – sound of Link's clanking manacle following her. She hurried into the dining hall, only just managing to check her speed for dignity's sake. Louise, as customary, grabbed two plates and began to fill each. Link's plate went on the floor, the wolf diving into it nose first before Louise pulled her hand away. For herself, Louise selected sandwiches and other easily devoured fares. Both the mage and her familiar made short work of their first meal of the day.

Louise leaned back in her chair, and then jerked upright when Derflinger dug uncomfortably into her back as the sword was caught between her and the back of the chair. Louise glanced around nervously, she'd forgotten about the sword in her hurry to eat and now she risked looking like a commoner with that beaten up old sword strapped to her back. She slid down in her seat and eased off it and around Link. Perhaps, Louise decided, she could retreat from the dining hall before anyone bothered to notice. She almost made it to the door.

"Oh Louise!" a gratingly familiar voice called.

Louise stiffened and turned to glare at Kirche. The buxom red-head swept towards her with Tabitha, a small blue-haired wind mage, in tow.

"It looks positively dreadful up close," Kirche noted looking over Louise's shoulder at Derflinger, "what are you up to, Louise the Zero? Thinking of becoming a swordswoman?"

"I'm not!" Louise answered hotly. "I'm… holding it for someone else."

Kirche leaned forward, raising her eyebrows as her mouth quirked into a teasing smirk, "Who?"

Louise flushed, "N-none of your business, Zerbst!" Louise whirled around and stalked out of the dining hall with Kirche, Tabitha, and the familiars following. Louise quickened her pace as she approached the dorms, Siesta's book clutched in a white-knuckled grip.

"Now Louise, you cannot simply imply that there is a 'someone' and then keep secrets!" Kirche reprimanded. "Tell me who this swordsman is!"

"I didn't say it was a swordsman!" Louise retorted.

Kirche paused and blinked, "I see… a swordswoman then. I wouldn't have thought a repressed Tristain noble such as yourself would be capable of such inclinations."

Louise gaped, "W-wh-what?"

"Oh come now, Louise. There is no shame in embracing love!" Kirche beamed, "Of course if you are ever interested-"

"N-n-no! S-stop it, Kirche! Y-you d-d-don't even k-know what you are t-talking about!" Louise stuttered, face aflame. She grabbed Link by the scruff and tugged the wolf into her bedroom and slammed the door shut and locked it behind her.

Immediately, Kirche began banging on the door. Louise ignored her.

"I must say, that is one of the funniest conversations I've heard in a while," Derflinger chuckled.

Louise growled and slammed the book onto her bed. She inhaled deeply, straightened and turned to the wolf. "Change back – and no laughing!"

Link shifted, "Laugh at what?" he inquired innocently.

Louise grit her teeth, "J-just give me the portrait so I can give it to Miss Longueville."

"Ah," Link grinned and pulled out the rolled up portrait from his pouch. "Wouldn't you rather talk about Kirche?"

"No!" Louise snatched the portrait from him. "And besides, we need to get downstairs – Miss Longueville should have the cart ready by now."

Link nodded and shifted back to wolf form.

Knock-knock-kno-

Louise flung open her door mid-knock, "Kirche?" she ground out.

"Louise! We didn't get to finish our conversation." Kirche tittered. "You locked your door and left me and poor Tabitha out in the cold." She continued dramatically.

Louise glanced at the bluette, who seemed to be ignoring them in favor of her book. She glared at Kirche, "The conversation was finished." Louise darted around the fire mage and dashed to meet with Miss Longueville. Again, Kirche, Tabitha, and the familiars followed.

Outside, Louise leaned against the cart gasping for breath. The satisfaction at seeing Kirche winded was quelled by the fact that Tabitha was completely unaffected and still reading her book.

"So, then," Kirche managed between breaths, "what's all this Louise?"

Miss Longueville answered on Louise's behalf, "Miss Vallière and I will be heading out to track a thief and recover a stolen item on behalf of the Headmaster. I would suggest that the two of you return to your studies."

"Hunting a criminal?" Kirche inquired, looking surprised.

Louise narrowed her eyes.

The red-head straightened and declared nonchalantly, "Well, as a Zerbst, I simply cannot lose to a member of the Vallière family. I, too, will join the hunt for this thief." Kirche glanced over at the bookworm, "Tabitha, I will see you later."

Tabitha shook her head, "Worried."

"Thank you," Kirche murmured, "but it will be alright, after all, they are sending the Zero."

Tabitha lowered her book, "Going."

"I…" Kirche trailed off and then bowed her head, "Thank you."

Louise gave them both irritated looks – capturing Fouquet would be more difficult if Link couldn't change… or caused the two girls to panic when he did. Link nudged the hand that clasped the rolled up portrait. Louise smoothed down her wrinkled uniform and pulled the headmaster's secretary aside as Kirche, Tabitha, and Flame climbed into the cart.

"Miss Longueville, I was given this as a gift while in the city yesterday and I thought you might like to have it." Louise presented the rolled up portrait.

The green-haired woman raised her eyebrow and took it. She unrolled it and studied the picture. Her face softened and became wistful – Louise smiled to see it.

"It is yours then? You like it?"

Miss Longueville shifted her gaze slowly from the portrait to Louise at that. "Err… yes. Thank you, Miss Vallière." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "In return, I think I have something that you could use… but I cannot give it to you now. It is in a safe-box. If you manage to survive this encounter with Fouquet, then either I will give it to you or you can find the key for the safe-box with the innkeeper at Baudouin's Bed and Breakfast – tell him 'Matilda's treasure folly' and he'll give you the key and directions to the safe-box."

Louise nodded slowly, feeling stunned. "I'll remember. Thank you, Miss Longueville." Her familiar grunted in agreement.

"No, no. Thank you. Although… I do have a question for you, Miss Vallière."

Louise blinked up at the secretary, "Yes?"

"I understand that your wolf can cast convincing illusions, however, I am also aware of your own… abilities… shall we say? Why has the Headmaster sent you on this errand? I could get no straight answer from him and I worry for your safety." Miss Longueville was the picture of motherly concern.

"Umm…" Louise hesitated, finding it odd that the Headmaster wouldn't confide in his own secretary. "I guess that the Headmaster hopes that Link's illusions will frighten Fouquet into surrender? I'm not entirely sure. But certainly no one would go up against what appears to be an elf – that's just suicidal after all."

Miss Longueville watched Louise silently for a few moments and then smiled and nodded, "I can see how such a bluff could be expected to work. After all, Fouquet has no way of knowing the truth of the matter. Very well, come along." She shooed Louise and Link into the back of the cart and took charge of the horse's reins.

Louise sat at the front end of the cart, Link's head in her lap as she absently stroked his fur; Kirche, Flame, and Tabitha sat towards the rear of the cart, the bluette reading and the red-head, with her hand resting on Flame's head, descending further into boredom with each minute.

To occupy herself, Kirche asked Miss Longueville, who was concentrating on the reins as she quietly drove the cart down the roadway, "Miss Longueville, driving this cart to our destination could be done by a commoner. Why do you feel you have to do it yourself?"

Miss Longueville smiled with a glance back and answered; "It's all right, I am certainly capable and besides, I'm not a noble anyway."

Kirche chewed on that for a while, and then asked another question, "But aren't you Headmaster Osmond's secretary?"

"Yes, I am. But Old Osmond isn't a person who is concerned by another person's status when looking for help. Regardless if the person in question is a noble or commoner." She nodded.

"If it's alright," Kirche continued, "please, tell me how you lost your status as a noble."

Miss Longueville gave a tight smile to Kirche and turned her attention back to the road.

"Just tell me please, even if it's just a little bit of the story." Kirche pestered as she began edging closer to Miss Longueville.

Louise frowned and reached across her wolf to poke Kirche.

Kirche turned to look at her, "What is it that you want, Vallière?"

"Stop digging up other peoples' past." Louise answered firmly.

"Humph," Kirche turned up her nose and excused herself, "I'm bored, that's why I need someone to talk to." Kirche placed her hands behind her head and lied against the side of the cart.

"I do not know if this applies to Germania, but in Tristain, it's shameful to force someone to reveal personal information that he or she does not want to talk about." Louise continued her rebuke.

"Well then, Vallière, pick a topic and talk to me." Kirche gave her a sideways look.

Louise frowned, "Fine, the thief we are looking for is Fouquet-"

"The Crumbling Dirt?" Kirche interrupted with a stunned look.

"Yes… and the item we are retrieving is the Staff of Destruction."

Even Tabitha looked up at that.

"Truly?" Kirche mused, wide-eyed, "I've heard of that staff. It is said to have been responsible for the destruction of a quarter of a city: dozens were injured and a few even died."

Louise nodded, "The old man that owned the Staff died from injuries from falling debris."

The girls fell silent and it turned dark as the cart entered the forest. The darkness and the weird smell present in the forest sent shivers down the three girls' spines. Link had raised his head, vigilantly scanning the area around the cart, ears swiveling to catch sounds.

"We'll have to walk from here onwards." Miss Longueville told them. The three girls, two familiars, and one secretary disembarked from the cart, and proceeded down the small path into the forest.

The group reached a clearing in the forest roughly the size of the Vestri Court of Tristain Academy and in the middle of it was an abandoned house. The dilapidated wooden house had several holes from where the wood had rotted through and the corroded stove within could be clearly seen. They quickly abandoned the small path for coverage.

The group crouched behind the cover of the bushes and low hanging tree branches – although Louise personally thought it unnecessary, the foliage was so thick that Fouquet couldn't possibly spot them through it. As they observed the house through gapes in the greenery, Miss Longueville pointed to it and whispered, "From the information I've gathered, that should be the place."

"Looks like no one is inside." Kirche noted skeptically. "Is Fouquet really hiding there?"

Louise edged back with Link to the fringe of the group as they began discussing the pros and cons of various schemes, using sticks to draw their battle plan on the ground. "How do you want to do this?" she whispered as the group quickly began to reach a unanimous agreement for ambushing Fouquet.

Link's quiet rumblings were translated by Derf, "He wants to change back, says that he can go into the house and either engage Fouquet there or draw him out for you lot to over whelm him with magic."

"And the Staff of Destruction?"

"Partner says that if Fouquet has it then he'll make sure the mage doesn't have the opportunity to use it by engaging in close combat – Fouquet isn't likely to risk getting caught in the Staff's power. And if Fouquet doesn't have the Staff on him, partner can grab it." Derf muttered.

Louise nodded and Link shifted back to his cloaked self. He armed himself with the Ordon Sword in his left hand and a fine, but worn metallic shield – with the crest of his country's royal family on it and a sacred image of 'Triforce' – on his right arm.

Behind her, a loud gasp was followed by startled exclamations. Louise looked over her shoulder to see Miss Longueville pointing at Link, looking as stunned as Kirche. Tabitha, however, had raised her staff threateningly with a determined look on her face. Louise quickly twisted upright, arms flung wide, and glared down the bluette. "Put that away!"

"Miss Vallière! Who is that? And where did he come from?" Miss Longueville hissed, wide-eyed. Then the startled secretary pulled herself together, "Is this the illusion of your wolf?"

Louise raised her chin, "Yes, it's just Link – he's … going under cover to draw out Fouquet."

Any reply the secretary may have made was interrupted when her familiar stood up, towering over Louise's smaller frame. "Hmm, I'll let you handle the explanations, little one. And while you do that – I'll scout around the house and then enter if it's sound enough."

"Your wolf's illusion can talk?" Miss Longueville blurted, looking grudgingly impressed.

Louise furrowed her brow at the secretary, "Yes… didn't the headmaster explain any of this to you?" She shook her head and then glanced over her shoulder at her familiar, but Link was gone – she hadn't even heard a rustle. She huffed in irritation, did he really have to just up and run off like that?

Kirche cleared her throat, "Louise?"

"Um, yes, my wolf's illusions are very convincing… so Fouquet will no doubt be taken in by the ruse and we should be able to subdue him easily enough." Louise pointed at the rundown house, "Link will draw him out."

Miss Longueville coughed pointedly as Kirche opened her mouth. "How about you girls providing back up for Link while I investigate the area and make sure Fouquet hasn't got any surprises for us." The green haired woman stood and walked briskly into the foliage.

Tabitha gestured toward the house with her staff.

Louise followed the gesture, spotting Link as he opened the door and peered inside. Her familiar looked over his shoulder and Louise pushed through the vegetation into the clearing. Rustling behind her indicated that Kirche, Tabitha and Flame had followed.

"Looks clear, little one. Just a chest inside – I'll go in and you three get ready."

"For what?" Kirche asked.

"… Trap." Tabitha answered.

Louise bit her lip as Link nodded and entered the house. As the seconds stretched into minutes, Louise became more and more tense. Finally, the cloaked figure of Link emerged from the house, a hooked staff clutched in his right hand instead of his shield. He was tense, scanning the area.

"Isn't this too easy?" Kirche asked, her voice pitched with disbelief.

Louise looked at the unassuming Staff of Destruction, "Kirche, is this really the Staff of Destruction?"

Kirche nodded and confirmed, "Undeniably, I saw it once during my tour of the treasure vault."

Link shook his head, a frown visible beneath his hood, "If I'm not wrong this is actually …"

He was cut off as Louise gave a chilling shriek. "Ahhhh!"'

Link immediately fell into a battle stance as he whirled to face … a giant earth creature.

"It's an earth golem!" Kirche screamed, her familiar hissing threateningly as it stood between her and the golem.

Tabitha waved her staff, speaking her magical chants. A whirlwind appeared out of her staff and struck the golem. As the whirlwind dissipated, the golem emerged unscathed.

Following Tabitha, Kirche took out her wand hidden in her cleavage and started chanting. Joining her, Flame inhaled deeply. Twin fireballs shot out – one from Kirche's wand and the other from Flame's mouth and engulfed the earth construct. Even though the whole golem was alit with flames, it did not seem to be affected by the attack at all.

Louise raised her wand and from the corner of her eye saw that Link had put away his sword and was leveling the Staff of Destruction at the earth golem. As she began chanting the golem abruptly flipped upside down and crashed into the ground hard enough to bury itself just past the shoulders. The creature flailed, its lack of agility preventing it from doing more than leaning slowly from front to back.

Louise twitched in disbelief, inhaled deeply and chanted the first spell to come to mind and pointed her wand towards the golem. Her attack exploded on the surface of the golem, causing a minor surface dent. An arrow with a bomb attached flew into the dent and another explosion took more dirt out of the construct.

Louise narrowed her eyes and glanced at her familiar, who was already notching another arrow. "Use the Staff!"

Link shook his head as he released the arrow, "It doesn't have any destructive powers – I don't understand how you can attribute the destruction of, well, a quarter of a city to it. The Cane of Pacci's only power is to flip things upside down." He notched another arrow; the golem had nearly managed to touch ground between its struggles and the repeated explosions. However, the construct had also developed a good-sized hole in its chest. "Little one, keep firing!"

Louise raised her wand again, chanted, and poured as much magic as she could into her spell. The golem's right arm exploded as her spell took out a good chunk of it.

Nearby, Kirche and Flame had withdrawn to avoid any fiery debris mishaps and were scouting the perimeter for Fouquet. Tabitha unleashed another whirlwind to kick up dust and obscure their movements.

As the golem collapsed on the ground and struggled to stand up right, Link shoved his bow back into his pouch and pulled out the Cane of Pacci. He again flipped the golem and its weight once more drove it firmly into the ground, head first. He exchanged weapons again and notched another bomb arrow at the construction's chest as Louise's spell exploded the golem's right arm off its body. Between the two of them, the strategy reduced the large golem into a mound of dirt.

Louise panted, her heart racing in exhilaration. She'd done it! Her magic had been successful, where Kirche and Tabitha had failed. She beamed – and then squawked as Link began patting her down, checking for injuries. Her attempts at swatting him away ended in failure as Link finished his inspection and smiled at her grimly, his bow on the ground next to them.

"Ready for the next part, little one?"

Louise's brow furrowed in confusion. Her familiar's hood moved in a way that indicated he had tipped his head to the side, "We still have to deal with Fouquet."

"R-right!" Louise pointed at him, "Find him!"

"Her."

Louise blinked at the grim correction, "W-what?"

"In the house, I changed into a wolf to sniff out any traps. I didn't find any but I did notice that the only scent in the house was the secretary's." His angry blue eyes peered at her from beneath his hood.

Louise squared her shoulders, "Miss Lon—er, Fouquet left, said that she was going to investigate the surrounding area…"

Kirche, Tabitha, and Flame approached the pair. The salamander was hissing and grumbling as it crowded protectively around Kirche.

Louise frowned as Link turned to stare at Kirche. She sharply bopped him on the head. "Stop staring at her!"

Link grunted, "Not her – Flame." He pointed at the salamander, "Can you track by scent well?"

The fire lizard flicked his tongue and rasped a sharp hiss.

"Track the secretary." Link demanded, shoving the Hero Bow into his pouch.

Flame grunted and moved off, head turning and tongue flicking. Link grabbed Louise's hand and pulled her after as he followed the lizard.

Kirche's eyes widened in disbelief "Wait a minute! You can't just- Flame's my familiar! Who are you to-?" She cut off abruptly as Tabitha grabbed her by the wrist and jerked Kirche forward. Kirche stumbled, caught herself, and then quickly fell into step with the smaller bluette, "Fine, I suppose questions can wait."

Up ahead, Louise developed a new appreciation for the lizard as it moved swiftly through the underbrush. It wasn't long before she spotted Fouquet's retreating form among the foliage. Link released her and darted ahead. He pulled out his shield and armed himself as he dashed after the green-haired mage. Louise saw Fouquet turn, wand ready, just in time for Link's shield to bash her across the face. The salamander rushed in and pinned her as the woman, clearly dazed, feebly attempted to get up as she flailed her wand in defense. Link pulled out the chained ball weapon and snatched up Fouquet's wand, tossing it to Louise. He then gestured for Flame to move and when the salamander complied, wrapped the chain around the thief, securing her tightly.

Link straightened, frowning at the subdued woman, "After that golem, I hadn't expected this to be so easy." He crouched down, inspecting the head wound, "Hmm… I have some Red Potion left. Not much, but it'll reduce your injuries and keep you conscious until a proper healer can look at you."

Louise, pale and clutching two wands, crept closer as her familiar pulled out a bottle that was partially filled with red liquid. He uncorked it and brought it to Fouquet's lips, tipping the potion into her mouth. Fouquet drank quickly. Louse watched as the woman's bruises began to fade, the swelling beginning around her eye reduced, and the gash from the impact of the shield began to seal shut.

"… Bring her back to the cart. She can answer our questions on the way back to the academy." Louise's voice was soft, shaken by the violence her familiar had inflicted on the other woman.

Link gave her a searching look, but she avoided his eyes. Finally, he nodded and picked up Fouquet, chained ball and all. "Lead on, little one."

Kirche and Tabitha crashed into her.

* * *

><p>Later that night, inside the headmaster's office, Headmaster Osmond listened to the group's account of what happened.<p>

"So, she wasn't able to activate the Staff's magic and she set the trap hoping that someone with the ability to use it would come after it and she could trick them into showing her how to activate the Staff by battling the golem. However, during our battle with the golem, she figured out that Link's elf form wasn't an illusion and coupled with the display of the Staff's power, she decided the risk was too great and that it wasn't worth keeping and so she tried to run off. At that point, Flame and Link subdued her. We took the opportunity to question her on the way back while Link drove the cart." Louise finished.

"Hmm… So Miss Longueville is Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt…" the Headmaster leaned back, "Because she's so beautiful I did not think twice about hiring her as my secretary."

"How did you go about hiring her?" Professor Colbert, who was also present, inquired.

"In a tavern – I was a customer while she was a waitress there. Where I slowly caressed her from her hands down to her buttocks…" Sir Osmond trailed off.

"Then what happened?" Professor Colbert pressed.

Headmaster Osmond flushed in embarrassment and confessed, "Ah… because she wasn't angry at all after what I did, I asked her whether she wanted to become my secretary or not."

"Why?" The bewildered professor continued asking.

"Anyways!" Headmaster Osmond cried out, flailing dramatically to escape further questions from that particular line of inquiry. Sir Osmond coughed into his fist and murmured, "And she could use magic, too."

"Yeah, magic that could kill." Professor Colbert mumbled to himself, just loudly enough for Louise to hear.

Headmaster Osmond coughed again then told Professor Colbert in a prudent manner, "Come to think of it, the most likely reason that Fouquet allowed me to touch her all over, happily served me fine wine, and praised my handsome looks, while I was in the tavern, was just to infiltrate the academy. And all those praises were most probably just lies…"

"Speaking of," Link piped up. "Explain about the 'Staff of Destruction'."

Louise nodded thoughtfully, "What Fouquet stolen certainly didn't have the power that the Staff of Destruction is reported to have."

Kirche and Tabitha nodded in agreement as Professor Colbert blinked in confusion.

"Ahh…." The headmaster shifted uncomfortably. "That story begins thirty years ago, when I was visiting a Germanian city for their Founder's Day festival. I meet a man there, roughly my own age, perhaps a bit older. Well, we decided to peek in on the military women – they were all required to wear lovely dresses instead of their uniforms for the dance that evening you see. So there we were and there they were, and the man pulls out the staff and – I still cannot believe the foolishness of it – flips the women upside down, exposing their panties for the world to see." Sir Osmond shook his head, eyes wide, "Oh! Their wrath was the stuff of nightmares…"

Louise stared at him, shocked. A slow look around showed that the others were also in varying states of shock.

The Headmaster cleared his throat, "After witnessing the devastation caused by the abuse of the Staff's power, I petitioned to have it locked away. Fortunately, those involved agreed with me." He studied the ceiling, "The name 'Staff of Destruction' was coined by a most unfortunate fellow… the women did not appreciate his attempt at levity…anyway, the name stuck."

"… I see," Link, muttered, incredulous. He cleared his throat, "But this is an artifact of my world, so I'll be keeping it if you don't mind."

"Er…" Osmond looked ready to protest but then paused and thought better of contesting an elf. "Very well." He turned to the girls, "I have requested the imperial court to confer upon you ladies the title of Chevalier, and I believe that we should hear news of their decision soon. And since Tabitha already has the title of Chevalier, I have requested that she be given the Elven Medallion."

The trio's faces brightened up upon hearing the news.

"Really?" Kirche asked, astounded.

"Yes. You have done more than enough to deserve this title. Haven't you?"

"But," Louise frowned, "What about Link?"

"Yes, I'm afraid since he's not a noble-"

Link cut in, "I don't need anything."

Headmaster Osmond gently clapped his hands and said, "I almost forgot, Tonight's Ball of Frigg will resume as planned since we have recovered the Staff of Destruction."

Kirche's face brightened up. "That's right. Let's forget about Fouquet and dance all night long!" Kirche latched onto Link's arm, "and since you actually appear to be quite a fine looking man and not a wolf, how about you escorting me to the Ball? I'd be very pleased to show you true passion!"

Louise reddened, and narrowed her eyes at the other girl, "Don't you get any ideas, Zerbst! Unhand him!"

Kirche apparently took that as a challenge, "I have plenty already Vallière, and if your familiar looks as good as this cloak suggests, he'll quickly fall for my charms!"

Link cleared his throat and slipped his arm out of Kirche's grasp, "I already have plans for tonight. My apologies, young lady."

Kirche pouted, "What plans?"

"I've been meaning to polish my sword. He's getting a bit grumpy since it's been a while."

Kirche blinked and Louise turned beet red. "Oh… I could certainly help you with that." The red-head smiled suggestively.

Link tipped his head, "Hmmm…" He made a choking sound and Louise could see his cheeks flush as he caught onto Kirche's implications and his own accidental innuendo.

The Headmaster coughed and clapped his hands to bring the attention back to himself, "The main attraction of the ball will be you three lovely young ladies. So go get ready and dress up!"

Kirche and Tabitha bowed, and left through the door.

Sir Osmond blinked at Louise. She looked at Link. Headmaster Osmond turned to the elf and inquired mildly, "You have something to ask me?"

Link, having regained his composure, nodded.

"Please ask. I'll try to answer your question to the best of my abilities. Even though I couldn't confer you a title, this is the least I can do to show my appreciation." Sir Osmond clasped his hands together attentively.

"The runes… have you found out anything about them?" Link studied the headmaster and professor; "I noticed they glowed under my gauntlet when I spoke to Flame to have him track down Fouquet."

Sir Osmond pondered for a moment and answered, "…That I know. Those are the runes of "Windalfr", the legendary familiar."

"The runes of the legendary familiar?"

"Yes. Windalfr was a legendary familiar who could command any beast at will. That is most likely the reason that you could understand and order Miss Zerbst's familiar. Unfortunately, that is as much as we have discovered at this time, I'm sorry that I could not be of much help." Sir Osmond then added. "I must thank you once again for recovering the Staff… and I'm certain you will guard it well."

"Yes, yes…" Link agreed tiredly.

"I tried to find out for you how we could safely break the contract but…" Sir Osmond trailed off.

"But?" Link's eyes narrowed, his expression darkening.

"But I could not find anything, please do not be dismayed, Link." The headmaster spoke quickly.

Link snorted, "When I have fulfilled my purpose here, the contract will end and the goddesses will bring me home."

* * *

><p>Creative License was taken to swap the bound familiars of Romalia and Tristian so that Link could be Windalfr.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Insert standard disclaimer here.

Author's note: This arc turned out to be longer than I anticipated so I'm breaking it in two. Enjoy!

The Hero of Louise

Part 2

Later that night, after the Ball of Frigg, Louise slipped into her bedroom to find Link sitting on the floor, hood lowered, cleaning the rust off Derflinger. He spared her a glance and then turned back to his work. Louise sighed and moved off to her closet to change.

Exiting the closet in her nightwear, Louise approached the Hylian, "Tomorrow, after class, would you like to travel to Baudouin's Bed and Breakfast and see about that safe-box Fouquet wanted to give us?"

Link paused his scrubbing and tipped his head thoughtfully. "Hmmm… and how far is that from here?"

"Just within the city gates." Louise tapped her chin thoughtfully. "We should be able to get there and back in time for dinner."

He nodded, "Alright. But after that we're starting you on combat training – you need to be able to move while you cast instead of standing in one place, our opponents will not always be as stationary as that golem." His blue eyes met hers; "I'm also going to start you on sword-training."

Louise blinked, she couldn't argue with the first part but… "Sword training? I am not in the military, and I am not likely to be joining it. So, no."

Link shrugged off her refusal, "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you can potentially exhaust your magic in battle, loose your wand, or simply be engaged in close combat and not have the time to cast. You need to have a battle skill outside of magic and I can only teach what I know best – swordsmanship." He nodded at Derflinger, "Derf has agreed to be your training sword for the time being. Once you're trained enough, you can change him out for your own weapon."

Louise pursed her lips; "There's no reason for it. I'm not likely to end up in battle." She held up a hand to ward off any interruptions, "and don't use Fouquet as an excuse – combating a single thief once doesn't mean that we'll be combating more people."

"Do you recall about what I've told you about myself?" Link inquired mildly.

Louise hesitated and bit her lip before slowly answering, "Yes…"

"And why I think you managed to summon me as your familiar?" he pressed.

"…" Louise hung her head. "You should learn," Link told her, voice soft, "if only for your own sake. I cannot always be at your side."

"I… understand." Louise studied the carpet. If her familiar was correct in his assumptions then she would have a chance to prove herself, to prove that she was more than useless marriage fodder. After all, hadn't the headmaster just confirmed that Link was a legendary familiar? She'd managed that much, so maybe she was stronger and had a greater destiny than anyone could have predicted…

There was a shuffling noise and then her familiar appeared in her line of vision. He patted her hair and gave her a gentle smile, "Good. Now I think it is time for bed, little one."

Louise nodded and made her way over to her bed. Picking up Siesta's gift from where she had left it earlier that day, Louise moved the book to her nightstand and climbed into bed. She settled down in the sheets and then noticed that Link had resumed his position on the floor, cleaning Derflinger. Louise shifted in disappointment, she liked when her wolf let her cuddle up to him. She tucked her fist beneath her chin, eyes drifting shut and soon was fast asleep.

She dreamt that she was back at her family's estate, which was a good three days ride away from Tristain Academy. She was a young child in her dream, running around near the main house, eventually hiding in the bushes of the labyrinth-like foliage to hide from her pursuers.

"Louise, where are you? Come out now!" shouted her mother, the Duchess Karin. Louise was escaping from being reprimanded yet again due to her poor results in her magical studies. The pinkette was constantly being compared to her older sisters, who both performed much better than she did.

Louise pensively eyed two pairs of shoes that appeared below the bushes.

"Miss Louise really is hopeless at magic."

"I completely agree. Why can't she be more like her two older sisters who excel at their magical studies?"

Louise, upon hearing those words, lowered her head, feeling miserable and dejected as she bit her lips. The servants began looking for her among the pristine garden foliage. Louise quickly retreated away from them to the place she liked to call the "Secret Garden" – the central lake behind her home.

Her Secret Garden was the only place at home where Louise had ever felt fully at ease. With no one else around to intrude on it, the garden was absolutely tranquil. Beautiful flowers bloomed everywhere, their fragrance perfuming the air. Birds gathered with bold carelessness on the benched nearby. And there, in the middle of the lake, artfully built upon a small island, was a tiny, white marble house.

Anchored next to the tiny island was a small rowboat, once used for leisurely rounds across the lake, but now long forgotten and neglected into a state of disrepair. Louise's older sisters had grown up and were now far too busy with their magical studies to bother with the boat. Her father, since retired from his long years of military duties, now passed his days mingling with the neighboring nobles. His only pastime of any note was hunting wild game. Her mother, likewise retired from the military, was only interested in raising and teaching her daughters. She couldn't care less about a small forgotten boat.

Therefore, aside from Louise, no one ever came to the forgotten lake anymore; much less remembered that small boat. That was why whenever Louise found herself being reprimanded; she would retreat to this place.

In Louise's dream, the younger version of herself jumped onto the rowboat and snuggled into a fluffy old blanket that she had always kept in the little boat.

As Louise hid beneath her blanket, sniffling with her teary eyes closed and listening to the sweet sound of birdsong, a cloaked noble stepped out of the mists of the small island an knelt next to her boat. The cloaked noble, a sixteen-year-old boy, was a good ten years older than Louise's tiny, six-year old self.

"Have you been crying, Little Louise?" The noble asked, kindly, and though she peered up at him, his face could not be seen as a large hat shielded it from Louise's view.

Nevertheless, Louise knew exactly who this noble was: he was Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis de Wardes, a young and promising noble who had just inherited the lands neighboring her homeland. Louise felt a flush of warmth on her cheeks and smiled shyly, the Viscount was the man of her young childhood dreams. They had often attended banquets and other functions together, and their fathers had already drawn up an engagement contract for the pair.

"Viscount Wardes? Is that you?" Louise tugged her blanket further to cover her face; she did not want the man of her dreams to see her crying – the humiliation would be too much to bear.

"Yes, dainty Louise. I was invited by your father to come by today to discuss our engagement."

At that, Louise hunkered down further into her blanket in embarrassment, "Really? I didn't think that Father would…"

"Oh, Louise, my small, dainty Louise," the Viscount said mirthfully, "Do you not like me? Even a little bit?"

Louise shook her head slowly, biting down embarrassed giggles, "No, Viscount Wardes… I… it's just that I'm still young, and I'm not ready …"

The comely face hidden beneath the hat's brim came into view, revealing a smile as the young teen extended a hand to the six-year-old Louise.

"Viscount Wardes." She whispered.

"My Lady," the Viscount requested gently, "please take hold of my hand. Quickly now, the banquet is about to start."

"But…" Louise hesitated.

"Have you been scolded again?" the Viscount shook his head dismissively, and reassured her, "Don't worry. I'll talk to your father."

Louise nodded, carefully standing up in her little rowboat and reached for the Viscount's hand. Those hands, she noticed, were much larger than her own tiny hands. She'd always dreamed of holding those hands.

Louise had almost grasped Viscount Wardes' hand when an unexpected gust of wind blew the boy's hat from his head.

"Eh?" Louise looked at his face, perplexed. Louise's dream-self shifted into her sixteen-year-old self. "What... What are you doing?"

The person underneath the hat was not the Viscount as she had thought, but – bizarrely enough – her familiar, Link.

"Louise, come quickly." He urged.

"What? No. It doesn't matter whether I come or not, why are you here?" She blinked at him. Really, intruding on her childhood dreams!

"We have to train. You aren't ready and there isn't much time." Link explained, looking ridiculous dressed in the Viscount's clothes.

"Train? For what – there is no threat!" Her confusion gave way to anger.

Link seemed not to hear her at all, and instead, came closer to Louise.

"Aren't you listening to me?" She demanded.

Ignoring her complaints, Link grasped her hand and pulled her from the small rowboat. His blue eyes met her red ones, "What do you want Louise? This? The childhood dream you've come to resent?"

Louise jerked her hand away and shifted her gazed to glare back at the boat, "What do you mean? I don't resent anything! This is just how things are!"

She turned back around … to see herself swimming in Viscount Wardes' clothing. Her other self looked even more ridiculous than Link had.

"Yes, but there are other things we have always wanted more." Her twin replied. "And now … that childhood dream might ruin our other dreams."

Louise swallowed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Louise quietly went through her morning routine. She washed up, dressed, and went down to the dining hall carrying the maid's gift with her. Link had been conspicuously missing when she awakened and her dream troubled her too much to seek him out.<p>

Louise sat at her usual spot and piled her favorites onto her plate. As she ate, she kept searching the dining hall, hoping to see her familiar or the maid. As breakfast drew to a close, Louise hadn't managed to find her familiar, but she did spot the maid leaving with a nearly empty tray of pastries. Louise grabbed the book and rose swiftly, tailing after… Siesta (that was her name right? Louise was certain that was what she'd been calling the maid yesterday…).

"Wait a moment!" Louise called after the maid, and then, hoping she had it right, cried, "Siesta!"

The dark-haired maid started, and whirled around. "Yes, mistress?" She looked at Louise questioningly.

Louise tucked a lock of strawberry-blonde hair behind one ear. "I have a gift for you… Siesta, right?" Louise added uncertainly, half wondering if she'd gotten the name wrong.

The dark-haired girl nodded; "Yes…" she furrowed her brow in confusion, "A gift?"

Louise tipped her head slightly in agreement, and satisfaction at having remembered the correct name, and presented the book to the other girl, "Yes, I bought this for you as a gift. The bookshop owner said that you liked this series, this one's the latest." Louise cleared her throat uncomfortably, "It is a thank you for … your kindness to my familiar," she bit her lip, "… and for the treats he brings back."

Siesta's dark eyes brightened at the sight of the book's title. She balanced her tray on one hand and accepted Louise's gift with the other, "Thank you, Mistress Vallière." Siesta gave the noble a grateful, if uncertain smile. "I do enjoy spending time with your wolf. He can be quite helpful sometimes."

Louise's lips quirked into a smile, "Yes… and speaking of Link, have you seen him today?"

Siesta blinked, "Oh, well yes. He's in the garden outside of the kitchens."

"…" Louise had never been to the kitchens and couldn't quite recall where on the school grounds it was located. She bit her lip and felt a flush creep its way across her cheeks. "Could you," she began, offering politeness to the busty brunette, "Show me where that is?"

Siesta smiled and nodded, "This way."

It wasn't a long trip, for which Louise was thankful. Entering the kitchen's back garden, she found her wolf sprawled next to a blue dragon – Tabitha's familiar, as Louise recalled. Link's pierced ear twitched but otherwise he didn't move.

Louise strolled up to him, Siesta at her side. She bent down and flicked his pierced ear. Link jerked his head up and turned his blue eyes on her. "Come on, it's almost time for class to start." She smiled, "and just so that you know, Siesta liked her gift."

"I did." Siesta smiled in agreement. "Come by later and I'll have special treats for you, Link."

Link grinned at them both as he stood and then twisted in a full body shake.

Louise scoffed playfully at the dog-like behavior and turned on her heel to head to her first class. The clinking of a manacle, she still needed to get that removed, followed her.

Louise made her way through the academy halls, ducking into the classroom and quickly taking her seat towards the back of the room with Link sprawling under the table as usual.

Across the room, the teacher's door opened and a young professor stepped out. Long, black hair neatly tied back and piercing black eyes, Professor Kaita's unfriendly demeanor caused the students to shift uncomfortably as his gaze swept across the room. He was, easily, the most unpopular professor at Tristian Academy and Louise was always careful to not draw his attention.

"It seems that everyone is present – class will now commence. As you all know, my runic name is 'Gust'. Kaita the Gust." The professor glanced over his students, and satisfied with the attention, he pointed at Kirche, "Do you know what the most powerful element is, Miss Zerbst?"

"Isn't it the 'Void' element?" Kirche offered uncertainly.

Professor Kaita frowned at her response, "Miss Zerbst, I'm not asking you for legends. I expect a more realistic answer. Again!"

Kirche then straightened, squaring her shoulders and thrusting her ample bosom forward, and confidently answered, with her irresistible smile gracing her lips, "The answer is the fire element, Professor Kaita."

"Oh? Why do you think that?" He raised an eyebrow to punctuate his question.

"Heat and passion can burn anything and everything, isn't that so?" Kirche nodded smugly with a flip of her red hair.

"I'm afraid, Miss Zerbst, that is not, in fact, so." Professor Kaita said mildly as he pulled his wand from its hoister at his waist. "But let's give your answer a try, shall we? Attack me with your best fire elemental attack, Miss Zerbst."

Kirche stilled as she blinked at her professor in surprise. Louise leaned forward, intrigued. What was their professor doing?

"What is it? I recall that you work best with fire elemental spells, am I right?" Kaita challenged.

"Well, it isn't going to be a little singe." Kirche winked.

"Not a problem, Miss Zerbst, just give me your best shot." Professor Kaita said in a mocking tone, "Don't tell me that the flaming red hair of the Zerbst family is just for looks!"

Kirche's usual flirty smile was wiped off her face. She retrieved her wand from the depths of her cleavage, and pointedly flipped her fiery, red hair over her shoulder. She waved her wand, and from her extended right hand appeared a small fireball. As Kirche chanted her spell, the fireball expanded, resulting in a huge sphere of flames. Louise and her classmates ducked under their desks quickly, some out of prudence and some out of varying levels of panic. Her wrist turned and spiraled towards her chest, and she released the fireball.

Professor Kaita, obviously unimpressed with the giant sphere of fire barreling towards him, simply raised his wand and made grand, sweeping gestures – as if he were swinging about a sword. A raging gale swiftly rose up and immediately scattered the huge fireball upon contact. The gale even knocked down Kirche, who was standing on the far side of the room from Professor Kaita.

"Class, listen carefully. The strongest element is wind. Why, I'm sure you wonder. The answer is simple. Wind can sweep away anything and everything – fire, water, earth – they all fail to stand strong against winds that are powerful enough." Professor Kaita paused and then briskly continued, "Unfortunately, reality does not allow me the good fortune to experiment with this, but I believe that even the Void would likely not withstand Wind."

Kirche stood from where she'd fallen, a rather displeased look on her face as she crossed her arms.

But Professor Kaita paid her no mind, "The unseen wind is the shield that protects everyone, and if necessary, the lance that scatters one's enemies. And, finally, one more reason why the wind element is the most powerful." Professor Kaita raised his wand, "YOBIKISUTA DERU WIND..."

However, at that moment, the door to the classroom opened, and a nervous Professor Colbert entered. He was dressed strangely, and sporting a huge, golden wig on top of his head. Louise leaned forward and squinted, and at a closer examination, she noticed that his suit had the most intricate borders and decorations. She frowned thoughtfully, why was he dressed so formally?

"Professor Colbert?" Professor Kaita raised an eyebrow at the intrusion.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry, please excuse the interruption, Professor Kaita." Professor Colbert smiled with strained nervousness.

"Class is in session." Kaita tersely replied, staring at Colbert.

"Today's classes are henceforth canceled." Professor Colbert straightened and sternly announced. As cheers erupted from all around Louise, she smiled and propped her chin in her hand, thinking that perhaps she could get to the city and back sooner than she had thought. To stop the noise, Professor Colbert waved with both arms, and continued. "I have something to tell everyone." The professor exaggeratedly tilted his head back, causing his wig to slide off to the ground. The tense mood Professor Kaita had built immediately vanished, as laughter enveloped the classroom.

Tabitha looked up from her book, pointed at his baldhead and clearly stated over the noise, "Shiny."

The laughter grew louder at that. Kirche laughed while rapping Tabitha's shoulder, "You can really talk when you decide to speak up every now and again!"

Professor Colbert flushed a bright red, and shouted, "SILENCE! Only commoners laugh out loud! Nobles only covertly snicker with their heads down even if they find something funny! Otherwise, the royal court will question our school's educational results!" The classroom finally quieted down at those words.

"All right class, today could be the most important day for Tristain Magical Academy. This is our great Founder Brimir's birthday, a highly commemorative day as you all know." Professor Colbert's face straightened, and he placed his arms behind his back. "It is highly probable that His Majesty's daughter, the beautiful maiden that we Tristainians can proudly boast of to the rest of Halkeginia, Princess Henrietta, will, to our great fortune, pass by the Academy on her way back from visiting Germania."

Whispers and chatter filled the room. Louise, all thoughts of a trip to the city vanishing, straightened in her seat, dimly noting that Link had crawled out from his sprawl beneath the desk and was listening attentively.

"Therefore, we will not allow anyone any slack. In spite of this sudden and unexpected, but welcome, news, the academy has already begun preparations to receive the princess to the best of our abilities. Due to this, today's classes have hereby been canceled. Students, please don your formal wear quickly and assemble at the main entrance."

Louise and her classmates nodded in unison, some more anxiously than others.

Professor Colbert gave a stern nod in return and continued his announcement, "This is an excellent opportunity to let Her Majesty, Princess Henrietta, know that everyone at Tristian Academy has grown into model nobles. Everyone must prepare to his or her best to allow Her Majesty to witness this fact! Dismissed!"

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Louise, dressed in her best formal clothes, with Link sitting next to her, stood alongside Kirche as the Academy prepared to welcome Her Majesty, Princess Henrietta. She twined her fingers through the wolf's fur and then compulsively petted down the ruffled fur so he would keep a neat appearance.<p>

As the Princess entered through the Academy gates, rows of students raised their staffs in unison, all silent and serious. After the main gates were the doors to the central tower. Headmaster Osmond stood at attention there to receive the Princess. As the carriages stopped, servants rushed to lay down red carpet from the doors of Tristian Academy to Her Majesty's carriage door.

The guards tensely announced, "Her Royal Highness of the Kingdom of Tristain, Princess Henrietta has arrived."

The first out the door, however, was a cardinal that Louise recognized as Mazarin.

The students grunted, but Cardinal Mazarin paid no attention, standing at the side of the carriage, holding the Princess's hand as she stepped out of the carriage. The tension broke as the students finally applauded. A small, beautiful smile graced Princess Henrietta's face as she elegantly waved back.

"That's the Princess of Tristain? Heh, how disappointing... I'm better looking than her." Kirche mumbled. "Oh my dear, Vallière, who do you think is prettier?" She leaned to Louise teasingly.

Louise, who was attentively looking at the Princess, ignored the red-haired girl. Kirche frowned at the pinkette. Suddenly, Louise blushed and then looked uncomfortable, and Kirche immediately followed her gaze to see a hat-wearing, handsome noble, riding on a griffon.

Louise looked away from the Viscount to see that Kirche was blushing as she watched Wardes from across the yard. Louise scowled and looked to her other side where Tabitha was simply reading her book as if the Princess's arrival meant nothing to her. She sighed and then looked down at Link, to find his blue eyes studying her intensely. She twined her fingers in his fur.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Louise walked through Tristain Academy grounds, fingers once more entwined in Link's fur. She absently followed the wolf as he made his way across the grounds, lost in thought.<p>

As Link led her to the gates of the academy, Louise wretched herself from her circular musings of Wardes and her dream the night before, she blinked at him, "Where are we going?"

Link gave her the most baffled look his furry wolf face could manage. He woofed.

Louise frowned, "I can't understand that… and Derflinger isn't here to translate."

Link looked pointedly in one direction, back at her, then again pointedly in the previous direction.

Louise followed his gaze but saw nothing but the landscape and the cobblestone roadway. "… I don't understand," she admitted, brow furrowed in confusion.

Her wolf sighed, pawed at the dirt until he had a small mound of crumpled earth, looked pointedly at it, then at Louise, then off in the same direction again.

Louise stared at him, wide-eyed and shaking her head, "What is that even supposed to mean?"

She felt it remarkably unfair that he was able to look at her as if she were some sort of dullard. Were normal wolves capable of pulling off those kinds of expressions? She felt a flush of embarrassment cross her face when he sighed and bowed slightly before her, a silent demand to get on his back. Louise crossed her arms sullenly and briefly entertained the idea of refusing – then she hung her head and climbed on. Obviously whatever it was, was something important and apparently she'd forgotten it.

Once she was securely on his back, Link stood up and began a steady loping pace to wherever he was taking her. Louise took in the passing landscape as she racked her brain for a clue as to where they were going. They weren't heading off to the training area; in fact, the only thing in the direction he was taking her was the city of – oh. Louise stifled a groan and resisted the urge to bury her reddening face in Link's fur. Fouquet's treasure, no wonder he'd given her that look.

Once they reached the city, Louise directed Link to Baudouin's Bed and Breakfast. Louise dismounted at the door and tugged Link's fur to encourage him to follow in after her. They stepped in to the inn and approached the check-in desk.

The aqua-haired woman behind the desk smiled politely, "Welcome to Baudouin's Bed and Breakfast. How many I help you today, Mistress?"

Louise offered a small smile back, "I need to speak with the inn-keeper, please."

The clerk looked surprised but nodded, "Very well, one moment please, Mistress." She turned and exited through a door to the right of the desk.

The pair waited patiently and a few minutes later the woman returned with a portly, well-dressed old man whose balding head was crowned with brown and gray hairs. The old man approached them as the woman returned to her position behind the desk.

"Hello, young Mistress," he began politely, "I understand that you wish to see me?"

"Yes," Louise nodded, "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, and I am here to retrieve a key and directions."

The old man raised a bushy eyebrow, "I am Baudouin, Miss Vallière, and I have many keys. As for directions, travelers often seek those so I am well versed."

Louise pursed her lips, "I see… well then, what I seek is 'Matilda's treasure folly'."

Baudouin looked between Louise and Link thoughtfully, "Ah, that key. Come right this way, please." He turned and walked through the door that he'd entered from.

Link snorted and followed the old man with Louise quickly tagging behind, trusting her familiar. Entering the room, she watched as he approached a large cabinet with multiple small drawers. Baudouin pulled out one of the left side drawers and took a key from it. He turned back to Louise and presented it to her. "This is the key to the safe-box. As for the safe-box's location, you will find it hidden in the forest on the way towards Tristain Academy. Three-quarter miles outside of town, turn left and enter the forest. Go straight in and you'll come to a tree that is split into two. You'll find the chest buried beneath its roots."

Louise glanced at Link, who nodded, and she accepted the key, "Thank you, sir."

"You are very welcome, Mistress Vallière." Baudouin replied.

She nodded, turned, and with Link in tow, Louise departed from the inn.

Outside, she again mounted her wolf-steed and they took off. Following the innkeeper's directions, Link and Louise quickly made their way to the split tree. Louise dismounted and stood by as she watched Link sniff around the tree's roots. Finally, he seemed to find something and began digging. Link continued to dig until he was up to his belly in dirt and then he back out of his hole. He then shifted back into his cloaked form and bent over into the hole again and this time pulled back with a small wooden box.

Link dropped it on the ground in front of Louise. "Hand me the key, little one," he held up his hand.

Louise pressed the key into his palm.

Link used the key to dig as much dirt out of the lock as possible and then spent a few minutes working the key in the lock until the box clicked open.

Louise leaned forward as he eased the top open and her face fell as she saw what was inside, "A cloak?"

"Hmm… no, a cape," Link corrected her absently as he picked up the dirty cape. It was in fairly good condition, though it desperately needed to be washed. Under the dirt and dust the cape was white with a dual blue pattern running a quarter the way up from the cape's jagged bottom edges. Link smiled, "I love it when I get nice things."

"'Nice things'? The cloak I bought you is far better than this rag of a cape!" Louise protested hotly, tugging on said cloak pointedly. How could he like Fouquet's 'treasure' so much?

Link grinned and tapped her nose playfully, "But it's not a magical cloak!"

Louise puffed out her cheeks, "Stop teasing me!"

"Seriously," Link held up the cape, "it's a magical cape, useful, I like it."

"Then keep it," Louise snapped, sullenly turning away. She'd never buy him another cloak! She pouted when she heard him chuckling behind her. No doubt he was about to accuse her of being adorable again. The jerk.

He patted her hair and teasingly admonished, "Good little sisters don't get jealous over capes."

"A magical cape," Louise corrected haughtily.

"Even so." He turned her around and tapped her nose again.

She ducked her head and bit down a smile. "Don't call me little!"

"Of course," he agreed easily.

Louise couldn't keep her lips from twitching up into a smile at that. He'd do it again, she knew.

"Hmmm…," Link glanced up at the sky through the tree branches, "We should head back. We'll miss dinner so I'll take you down to the kitchens and we can get some food off Siesta."

Louise nodded, "Very well."

A moment later and he was a wolf again. She quickly settled on his back and they were off, back to Tristain Academy.

* * *

><p>The sun had set by the time that Link trotted through the gates of Tristain Academy. Without pause, he swerved off the main path and carried Louise around the left side of the academy and back towards the kitchens. Arriving at the kitchen's back garden; Link allowed Louise to dismount before trotting up to the kitchen door and uttering a soft howl, pitch varying musically as if he were singing. Louise raised her eyebrows in amused disbelief as the kitchen door quickly flung open and Siesta rushed out, beaming as she wrapped the wolf in a hug.<p>

"Link! I haven't seen you since this morning, you hungry? I have some treats saved up for you." Siesta cooed and pulled away from the wolf to rub his ears.

Louise's mouth twitched and she struggled to choke down her laughter at the black-haired maid's babying of her familiar – really, funniest moment of her entire day. Absently, Louise wondered what Siesta's reaction would be if the maid were to find out that the wolf was actually a person. Louise mastered her amusement and cleared her throat.

The maid jerked in surprise and turned to face her. Siesta's eye's widened at Louise – or rather, Louise decided, the silhouette she was making against the darkness of the garden. "H-hello?"

Louise stepped forward, into the light spilling from the open kitchen door. She gave the maid a curt nod, "Hello." Louise gestured at Link, "We missed dinner." The wolf blinked his blues up at Siesta from underneath her ear massaging hands.

Siesta nodded, smiling in understanding, "Where do you want to take your dinner, mistress?"

"Bring it to my room please… actually, bring two dinners." Louise decided. Link didn't get to eat proper food often enough.

The maid blinked, "Yes, mistress." She released Link and scuttled back into the kitchens.

Louise and Link waited patiently, and shortly the maid had returned with a large basket clutched in both hands. Louise glanced at her familiar, "Let's go."

Link turned and trotted back to Louise. She buried her fingers in his fur and allowed him to lead her back to her dorm. Siesta tailed after them.

As Louise entered into her bedroom, she left the door open for the maid. Siesta stepped to the side of the room with an abundance of floor space and set the basket down. Louise settled on her bed and watched the ebony-haired girl unpack at picnic blanket and settle it over the floor. Then the maid pulled out a teapot, dishes, and silverware. She arranged everything carefully and then pulled the food out of the basket. Siesta, apparently, knew Louise's favorites as she stacked one plate full of them and then another with a slightly different variety. Siesta then fixed up Link's plate of meats and poured the tea into the two cups.

Louise nodded approvingly, "Thank you; that is all."

Siesta stood up and turning to go, glanced over at Louise, "I really enjoyed the book mistress." She then boldly added, "What was your favorite part?"

Louise blinked at her, "Eh? Oh, I didn't read it. It was a gift; the bookshop owner said that you liked that series so I bought it."

The maid was looking at her wide-eyed. "Oh! Then I'll lend you the first book and you can see how you like it." She smiled and waved at Link as she walked out the door. "I'll bring it by tomorrow!" She was out the door before Louise could reply.

Louise snorted and then crossed the room to double check that the closed door was locked. She doubted she would find the book interesting, but she'd give it a try. She turned back around to find her familiar, hood tossed back revealing his green capped dark blond hair and pointed ears, sipping from one of the teacups. Louise daintily sat across from him and picked up her own teacup.

"So… you serenade Siesta often?" She sipped her tea to cover her devious grin.

Link lowered his cup with an embarrassed smile, "Hmm… well, I did need a way to get her attention and that seemed like the nicest way to go about it. After the second time, I made up a specific song for calling her." He tipped his head, cheeks flushing slightly, "I've been calling it Siesta's Song."

Louise thought about it and then needled, "The Serenade of Siesta sounds better. More suitable for a song crafted by a noble's familiar," she added sagely.

Link coughed and set his teacup on its saucer. "I'm not courting her," he mumbled and fixed his attention on the plate of food that Siesta had left for him. He picked up a grape and popped it into his mouth.

Louise, feeling smug, graciously let it go and picked over her own plate.

In doing so, she utterly failed to notice the sharp-eyed look of mischief her familiar gave her, "You know, little one… I have another song that I'd like to share with you."

Louise blinked her red eyes up at him, "Oh?"

He grinned, almost seeming to have fangs, "Yes, I call it 'Lullaby of Louise'. Thought I'd sing you to sleep tonight."

Louise reddened, "You will not!"

He pouted at her, "I thought you liked my singing…"

Derflinger burst out laughing from his forgotten corner of the room. "This almost makes being left up here worth it."

Louise flushed harder and turned to glare at the sword.

Link tisked, "You're the one that didn't want to be carried around."

"The only option you gave me was going in that pouch of yours! And I tried it, no thank you, Partner!" Derf protested. "What about you, girly? I'm going to be helping to train you, right?"

Louise turned her nose up at the sword, as if she was going to tot him around school, looking like some sort of commoner.

Derf huffed.

"Anyway," Link cleared his throat, "now seems like a good time to bring up the other issue we didn't discuss last night."

Louise's brow furrowed at that, "what other issue?"

"Your void magic," Link stated, "if I recall correctly, you said that this academy is unable to teach you the spells for it."

"V-v-void m-magic?" Louise sputtered at the assumption.

Her familiar tipped his head, "Well, yes. Didn't you say that the familiar reflects the mage? And the headmaster said that I'm a Windalfr – the kind of legendary familiar that your Founder Brimir had. It follows then that you would have to possess the same sort of magic as him to summon me. Therefore, void magic."

"I have to say," Derflinger piped up, inserting itself back into the conversation, "I've never been wielded by a Windalfr, but Partner does have the right of it – he's a void mage familiar and you, little missy, fit the bill for a void mage."

Louise worked her jaw, unable to come up with anything to dispute that. She slowly took that idea in, chewed on it, and brightened. A void mage! She grinned, imagining how she could show up all her defamers, how they would cower before 'the Zero' and beg for her forgiveness.

"How do you know this?" Link's voice abruptly cut off her beautiful vision.

Louise blinked at him.

Derflinger seemed to puff itself up. Personally, Louise thought that was a rather impressive feat for a sword. "Well, six thousand years ago, I was the sword of the Gandalfr – Brimir's other familiar."

"Other familiar?" Louise echoed. The Founder had had more than one familiar?

"Yup," Derf managed to bend itself into a slight nod, "the Gandalfr was a master of all weaponry, capable of taking out an army of one thousand single handedly. It was the familiar that defended Brimir so that he could cast his magic – void magic takes a long time, if I'm remembering correctly." Derflinger paused a moment, then continued, "Partner here, should be capable of giving you the same protection – especially if there's any beasts in the area for him to call on for support."

"Hmm…" Link eyed the sword speculatively, "After six thousand years, do you remember anything about how Brimir cast his magic? The kind of spells he used?"

"Ah… afraid not, Partner," the sword admitted.

Her familiar nodded, looking like he hadn't expected anything less. Louise, on the other hand, "How could you forget? To see actual void magic! To be in the presence of the Founder!"

"It was six thousand years ago," Derf pointed out a bit sheepishly.

Louise shook her head, unwilling to accept that reasoning, "But it's the Founder Brimir! How could you forget anything about someone so important?"

Link clicked his tongue thoughtfully, "Quite easily, as it happens." He sipped his tea and studied the ceiling. "My parents were very important to me, but now, after about fifteen years since their passing… I can recall almost nothing about them."

Louise fell silent and shifted uneasily; she couldn't imagine forgetting her parents.

"But," her familiar dismissed the topic, "what all this comes down to is that either we have to find some old tome of Brimir's and see if there is a hint about how to use void magic, or you'll have to work out the basics of it on your own – craft your own spells."

Louise looked down at her teacup, "Do you think that's possible?"

"Of course," he snorted, "there's always someone who is self-taught, likely even your Founder was. It'll be difficult, but you can do it if you're dedicated enough."

Louise bit her lip and nodded.

The pair finished their meal in silence and as Link was packing away the leftovers and dishes into the basket Siesta had left, someone knocked on the door twice, then again three times in rapid succession.

Louise blinked at the unexpected interruption, stood and went to open her door as Link shifted back to his wolf form. Standing on the other side of her bedchamber doors was a girl, who was covered entirely in a black veil.

The veiled girl, without so much as a by your leave, looked around, and then walked in, closing the door behind her.

"... And you are?" Louise, feeling quite shocked, barely managed to speak.

The veiled girl made a shushing gesture with a finger to her mouth, and took out a staff from her dark cape, lightly waving it while chanting a short spell. She tipped her head a moment, peering over her shoulder in apparent puzzlement, and then shook her head dismissively.

"A silencing spell?" Louise asked, brow furrowing.

The veiled girl nodded, softly replying, "There might be extra ears and eyes around." Louise watched as the girl quickly made sure that the room had no magical ears and no peeping holes, and then the veiled girl slowly removed her veil.

Louise sucked in a breath at the sight of Princess Henrietta and frantically went down on her knees.

Princess Henrietta, to Louise's eyes, looked like she had been overcome with emotion, as she swept down and hugged the smaller strawberry-blonde girl.

"Oh, Louise, Louise, my dear Louise Françoise!" The princess crooned happily.

Uncomfortable, Louise rallied all the formality that her mother had instilled in her, "This won't do, Your Highness. Coming to a humble place such as this…," Louise said ceremoniously.

"Oh! Louise! Louise Françoise! Please stop acting so formally! You and I are friends! We are friends, are we not?" Princess Henrietta looked at Louise expectantly.

"I am not worthy of such kind words, Your Highness." Louise replied with a steely, strained voice. Henrietta was pushing Louise's resolve and the pinkette was painfully aware of her familiar's gaze. He may have enjoyed an unreasonably close relationship with the queen of his country and the princess of another, but Louise wanted him to understand that her princess was to be treated with the proper respect.

"Stop that, please! Neither Cardinal, Mother, nor those greedy nobles of the court who hide behind friendly faces are here! Oh, don't I have any friends who will open up to me?" the princess lamented, "If even Louise Françoise, my old friend whom I've missed dearly, acts so distant, I would just die!" Princess Henrietta declared dramatically.

"Your Highness...," Louise softened, forgetting her determination from a few moments ago.

"When we were little children, didn't we get together and chase butterflies at the palace courtyard? And get all muddy?" The princess smiled as she reminisced.

Feeling pleased and shy as she recalled those childhood memories, Louise answered, "...Yes, and Chamberlain La Porte told us off for getting our clothes so dirty."

"Yes! That's right, Louise Françoise! We were arguing over those puffy cream cakes, and ended up having a real scuffle! Oh, whenever we fought, it was me who always lost. You would grab my hair, and I'd just start crying." She looked wistful.

"Not at all, my princess achieved victory on at least one occasion." Louise recalled, feeling as sentimental as her princess looked.

"You remembered!" Princess Henrietta cried happily, "Looking back on the two of us that day, one could call that battle the Siege of Amiens!"

Louise thought back, "That was when we were fighting over a dress in princess' bedroom, wasn't it?"

The princess nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, in the middle of our 'Make-Believe Royal Court', we ended up fighting over who would play the princess! And it was my blow to your stomach, Louise Françoise, which successfully decided it."

"I'd fainted in the presence of my princess." Louise smiled and raised her eyes to meet Princess Henrietta's.

The pair broke out into laughter, and the princess wiped tears from her eyes, "That's more like it, Louise Françoise. Ah, I'm getting so nostalgic, tears are coming out."

Louise sniffled, herself. Then she turned to her wolf, "Change back, it's alright with her Majesty." Louise smiled and continued as the wolf shifted into his more human shape, "I had the pleasure of serving as Princess Henrietta's playmate back when we were children."

Louise turned back to Henrietta, eyes lowered and pleased, completely missing the princess' shocked look, "But, I am deeply moved that Your Highness would remember such things... I thought you'd already forgotten about me."

"Louise Françoise… your familiar has turned into an elf…" the princess answered faintly, pointing at Link.

Louise blinked, then flushed and cleared her throat, deciding to give her princess the story that Link had been trying to convince her of, "He's not… an elf exactly," at the princess' incredulous look, which indicated that she believe that as much as Louise did (which was not at all), Louise rushed, "I summoned him from another world – Link's more like a human with an elven appearance. His only real magic is to change into a wolf and back, well, and to use magical items…"

"Your Majesty, if you would prefer, you may refer to me as a Hylian to avoid confusion," Link offered gently, eyeing Louise in bemusement.

Louise refrained from rolling her eyes – Hyrule was obviously an elfin country within the Holy Lands. …Of course, if it was as different as Link claimed then he might as well come from another world.

"I… see…" Princess Henrietta blinked in confusion, her words breaking through Louise's musings. Louise suspected that the princess was having as much difficulty understanding Link's story as Louise herself. Possibly the Princess wouldn't believe that ridiculous story either, instead coming to a similar conclusion as Louise had.

Link smiled and approached the princess. Under Louise's approving gaze, he bowed properly and held out his hand to Princess Henrietta.

The princess blinked again, then offered a faint smile and held out her hand. Link brought it to his lips and brushed a soft kiss over her knuckles. He raised his head slightly to look her in the eyes, "Your Majesty, it's an honor to meet you. My name is Link of Ordon, familiar of Louise Vallière."

The princess blushed and smiled back, "Pleased to meet you, Link." Then she pulled her hand back and glanced at Louise, "How is it that you summoned Link as your familiar, Louise Françoise?"

Louise smiled shyly, "I just did the Springtime Familiar Summoning ritual like everyone else." She glanced at Link, "the headmaster has confirmed that the contract runes are that of the legendary familiar, Windalfr." Louise ducked her head for a moment then squared her shoulders and looked her princess in the eye, "I'm a void mage."

Princess Henrietta's eyes widened at that, "Truly? Oh, Louise Françoise!"

"There isn't much that I can do with the void right now," Louise admitted, "Aside from blowing things up. I'll be working on making my own spells soon."

The princess nodded, "Right, there is no one to train you… Oh, Louise Françoise, you may have changed since our younger days, but you are still quite the same." She sighed then moved to sit daintily on Louise's bed. "Things used to be so much simpler for us, didn't they? Back when we were children, every day was fun and there was nothing at all to worry about." She spoke softly, with profound sadness in her voice.

"Princess?" Louise looked worried as she peered at Princess Henrietta's face.

"A princess born in her kingdom is like a bird being raised in a cage. You go here and there on your master's every whim..." Princess Henrietta said, looking lonely as she gazed at the moon outside the window. She then held Louise's hands and gave a sweet smile and explained, "I... I'm getting married."

"...You have my congratulations." Louise felt the sadness in her princess' tone, and spoke in a subdued voice.

Princess Henrietta gave off another sigh in response.

"Princess, what happened?" Louise asked, concerned.

"No, it's nothing. Forgive me, oh; I'm so ashamed of myself. It's not something I should tell you... but I am just so..." the princess hung her head.

"Please tell me. What is the matter that causes my princess, as cheerful as she is, to sigh like this?" Louise pressed.

"...No, I cannot tell you. Please forget I said anything. Louise." Princess Henrietta turned her head away.

"I will not!" Louise denied firmly. "Didn't we use to talk about everything? You are the one who called me a friend. Won't you share your worries with your friend?"

At this, Henrietta gave Louise a cheerful-looking smile. "You've called me a friend, Louise Françoise. That makes me so happy." Henrietta nodded her head in determination; "You must not speak to anyone about what I am about to tell you now."

Princess Henrietta paused and gave a quick glance at Link.

Her familiar tipped his head and inquired, "Should I step outside, Your Majesty?"

Henrietta shook her head, explaining, "A mage and her familiar are as one. I see no reason for you to leave."

Henrietta began explaining sadly, "I am to marry the Emperor of Germania..."

"Germania, you say?" Louise blurted in astonishment. "That country of barbaric upstarts?" Like Kirche, she fumed quietly.

"Yes. But it can't be helped. It must be done to solidify our alliance." The princess lowered her head thoughtfully then straightened, "You see, Louise Françoise, Halkeginia's political climate has been unstable as of late. There was an insurrection among the nobles of Albion, and for a time, it looked like the Royal Family would soon be overthrown. If the rebels won, then the next thing would be the invasion of Tristain. To defend against this, we sought to form an alliance with Germania. For the alliance's sake, it was decided that I would be married into the Germanian Imperial Family..."

"So that's why..." Louise murmured with a depressed voice. It was clear to her from Princess Henrietta's tone that she did not desire this wedding.

"It is alright." The princess reassured her, "Louise Françoise, I have long since abandoned the notion of marrying the one whom I love. But understand, those two-faced Albion nobles do not want Tristain and Germania to become allies. Two arrows are easier to break when they are not tied together." Princess Henrietta murmured, adding, "Therefore, they have been searching frantically for anything that would interfere with the marriage." She seemed to wilt for a moment, "And they've found something…"

"Then this is about that something that could get in the way of your wedding?" Louise asked, her face pale, as Henrietta gave a regretful nod.

"Oh, Founder Brimir... please save my poor princess..." Louise murmured a prayer fretfully.

Princess Henrietta covered her face with her hands, and crumbled on the floor.

Louise, her stomach doing twists in distress at the princess' dramatics, demanded in agitation, "Tell me, please! Princess! Just what is it that could interfere with your wedding?"

With both hands still on her face, Princess Henrietta looked like she was in pain as she began muttering. "...It is a letter that I had written some time ago."

"A letter?" Louise echoed.

"Yes. If those Albion nobles get their hands on it... they would probably send it directly to the Germanian Imperial Family as soon as they possibly could."

"What kind of letter could that be?" Louise asked, brows furrowed.

"...That I cannot tell you." The princess denied, "But if the Germanian Imperial Family were to read it... they would never forgive me. The marriage would fall through, and with it, the alliance with Tristain. And then Tristain would stand alone against the rebels of Albion."

Louise gasped and seized Henrietta's hands. "Where is this letter?"

Henrietta shook her head slowly, "It is not with us. The truth of the matter is, it is already in Albion."

"Albion! But then...!" Louise reeled, "Is it already in the enemy's hands?"

"No… the one who holds the letter is not with the rebels of Albion. As the conflict between the rebels and his kinsmen unfolded, Prince Wales of the Royal Family –"

"The Prince Wales? The Valiant Prince?" Louise interrupted.

Henrietta flopped gracefully back and lying down on the bed. "Oh, this is a disaster! Sooner or later, Prince Wales will fall captive to the rebels! And when that happens, the letter will come to light! And everything will be ruined! Ruined! Without an alliance, Tristain would have to take on Albion by itself!"

Louise stilled, and then glanced sideways at her familiar before turning back to the princess. "Then, Princess, the favor that you're asking of me..."

The princess shook her head, "Impossible! It's impossible, Louise Françoise! How could I be so terrible? It's all so confusing! When I think about it, I can't ask you to do something as dangerous as going to Albion while this conflict between the rebels and the royalists is reaching it's peak!"

"What are you saying? Whether it's the bowels of hell, or into the jaws of a dragon, if it's for my princess' sake, I'll go anywhere!" Louise swore, "There is no way the third daughter of the House of la Vallière, Louise Françoise, could overlook such a crisis for her princess and Tristain!"

Louise kneeled down and lowered her head reverently. "Please leave this matter to me and my familiar, the one who has captured Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt."

She heard Link make a quiet noise of agreement behind her.

"So you will help me?" Princess Henrietta brightened, sitting up, "Louise Françoise! You are a dear friend!"

"Of course, Princess!" Louise grasped Henrietta's hands, and as the she spoke, the princess gave in and started crying. "I, Louise Françoise, forever friend of the Princess Henrietta, will be your confidante! Have you forgotten my vow of eternal loyalty?" Louise cried.

"Ah, the vow of eternal loyalty. This is loyalty and sincere friendship! My heart is deeply moved. For as long as I live, I will never forget your loyalty and friendship! Oh, Louise Françoise!" The princess sobbed.

"Then shall we go to Albion, find the Crown Prince of Wales, and get the letter back, princess?" Louise sniffled, wiping her tears.

"Yes, that's right. I feel confident that you, the ones who caught Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt, should be able to accomplish this difficult mission." The princess, too, wiped her tears.

"As you wish, princess. How urgent is this task?" Louise asked and again glanced at her familiar. He was watching them, a soft look on his face. Doubtless he was going to start hugging her as soon as the princess left.

The princess interrupted Louise's musings; "I've heard that the rebels of Albion have managed to drive the royalists into a corner of the country. It is simply a matter of time before they are defeated."

Louise bowed to Henrietta and stated with the upmost seriousness, "Then tomorrow, we shall depart."

Princess Henrietta turned to Link and in a cheerful voice "Dependable Link."

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Link asked.

"Please keep taking good care of my most precious friend." And again she gently held out her hand, this time more confidently.

Link took it, and as before, brushed a soft kiss over her knuckles, "Always, Princess." He released her.

Henrietta rose from the bed smiling and approved, "Such loyalty."

Louise's bedroom door slammed open, causing the two girls to jump and Link to grab his sword, and a blond blur came flying in.

Louise blinked as she recognized the boy as Guiche de Gramont, and as always he was clutching his ever-present faux-rose in his hand. "Guiche! Were you eavesdropping? Did you hear our conversation just now?" she snapped, darting across the room to slam the door shut and, this time, to lock it.

Guiche flourished his imitation rose dramatically, "It was my hunt of the rose-like, lovely princess which brought me to this place –"

Link cut him off, "It seems that he was, little one." Link turned to the princess, "Shall I take him alive or execute him now, Your Majesty?"

Louise started at the blatant offer to kill the other noble.

"It might be best..." the princess trailed off, apparently uncertain which of Link's offers to agree to, "it's really too bad he had to hear our conversation just now..." she mused.

Guiche seemed to realize his position, paling as he eyed the elf, and quickly requested, "Your Highness! By all means, please appoint me, Guiche de Gramont, to this difficult mission."

"Oh? You?" Louise curled her lip disdainfully. Link gave his sword a practice swing.

"Let me join your group!" Guiche requested directly to Louise, pale cheeks becoming flushed, "I wish to be of use to Her Highness..."

Louise narrowed her eyes, considered Guiche's appearance and nature, and then, "Are you in love with the princess?"

"Don't say such rude things." The blond rebuked, reddening further, "I am, quite truthfully, just wanting to be of use to Her Highness."

However, Louise decided drolly, judging by the passionate look he was giving Princess Henrietta, he was certainly under her charm.

"Unless I'm much mistaken," Link noted dryly, "You already have a girlfriend – two in fact."

Louise smirked at Guiche's silence, "Oh, I bet you got caught didn't you? And now you've no girlfriend at all!"

"Gramont?" Princess Henrietta spoke up, "Ah, of General Gramont?" she studied the flustered blond boy.

"I am his son, Your Highness." Guiche straightened and gave a reverent bow.

"Are you also saying that you wish to help me?" the princess inquired thoughtfully.

Guiche perked up and enthusiastically replied, "It would be an unexpected blessing for me if I were to become a part of that mission."

Henrietta smiled at his enthusiasm. "Thank you. Your father is a great, brave noble, and it seems you have inherited his character. Alright then, please, would you help me, Sir Guiche?"

"Her Highness has called my name! Her Highness! Tristain's lovely flower has smiled her rosy smile at me!" Guiche, apparently overcome with excitement, fell on his back in a faint – all over the unclean remains of the picnic on the floor. Louise scowled.

Link sheathed his sword and knelt by the boy, checking him over. "Hmmm…. He'll be fine."

Louise ignored that, she couldn't care less as long as the other noble didn't die in her room, and spoke in a serious voice. "Well then, tomorrow morning, we shall depart for Albion."

Princess Henrietta nodded thankfully, "We have heard that Prince Wales has set up camp somewhere around Newcastle in Albion."

"Understood." Louise confirmed, "I've traveled through Albion with my sisters before, so I'm familiar with the country."

"It will be a perilous journey. If the rebels of Albion discover your mission, they will do everything in their power to prevent you from succeeding or, if you already possess the letter, they will take it from you." Princess Henrietta warned and sat at the pinkette's desk and, with Louise's feather quill and some parchment, wrote a letter out. The princess quietly studied the contents of the letter she had written herself, before she began shaking her head sadly.

"Princess? What's the matter?" Louise, wondering if something was up, called out.

"I-it's nothing." Henrietta blushed, gave a nod as if she had settled on something, and then added another line at the end. After that, she murmured a prayer in a soft voice. "Founder Brimir... Please forgive my selfishness. Even though my country is in danger, I can't help but write this one sentence... I won't lie about my own feelings..."

From Princess Henrietta's behavior, it almost seemed like she had written a love-letter rather than a secret message. Louise raised her eyebrows but said nothing more, and just looked at Henrietta quietly.

Henrietta rolled up the letter she had written. She waved her staff. Out of nowhere, sealing wax appeared on the rolled-up letter, and a seal pressed down on it. Then she handed the letter over to Louise, "When you meet the Crown Prince Wales, please pass this letter to him. He should then return the letter in question immediately."

Louise accepted the letter and watched as Henrietta removed a ring from the ring finger on her right hand, and gave it to her.

The princess explained, "This is a Water Ruby that was given to me by my mother. It should work as a good-luck charm, at least. If you have any monetary problems, please don't hesitate to sell this to get some travel funds."

Louise bowed her head in silence as Princess Henrietta continued, "This mission is for the future of Tristain. For that, my mother's ring will protect you from the harsh winds blowing in Albion."

The princess smiled gratefully, "Again, you have my thanks for undertaking this mission, Louise Françoise." The princess, not waiting for a reply, veiled herself and quickly left the room.

Louise turned to her familiar, "Did you ever do anything like this for your queen?"

"Fairly often, among other things," Link quipped wryly. "Politics isn't my forte but being sent out on dangerous missions has become my life's work – I do them quite well. A good thing for my queen since Zant's takeover wiped out nearly all her Sheikah."

"Good," Louise sighed in relief, "I'll need you as more than a wolf, I'm sure."

He nodded and the jerked a thumb at the sprawled out blond, "And what would you like me to do with this one?"

Louise gazed at Guiche with half-lidded red eyes, "Take him out with the dishes."

Her familiar chucked and quickly toed the boy aside and went back to cleaning up their dinner, packing it away in the large basket. He lifted Guiche onto his back, transformed and grasped the large between his jaws, and, with Louise holding the door, slipped out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

><p>After he returned, Link grabbed a hairbrush off Louise's vanity and pulled the young noble into a sitting position in front of him on her bed. Louise, dressed in her nightclothes, closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the brush gently running through her pink hair.<p>

"Guiche woke up before I made it to the kitchens," Link told her offhandedly. "He was quite surprised, but seemed to handle himself well enough. He wanted me to let you know that he'll be meeting us in the stables before dawn tomorrow."

"Hmm…" Louise hummed, barely paying his words any attention.

Link clicked his tongue at her lack of response and continued brushing, "Tell me about your plans for tomorrow."

Louise lazily blinked her eyes and murmured, "Okay, first we pack the horses for a steady, two day journey to the port city La Rochelle in the mountains. From there, we take a wind ship to one of the docks of Albion…." She trailed off and started again when Link paused in his brushing to nudge her, "I don't know how difficult it will be to locate the Prince, but once we do, we deliver the missive and retrieve the letter that the Princess sent us for. After that," she sighed, "we come back."

"Hmmm… and what is a 'wind ship'? I'm assuming it's different from a regular sea ship."

"Yeah…" Louise muttered, "It's a flying ship that sails to Albion. Albion is a floating island," she added for clarification.

"I see…" Link mused thoughtfully. "And if we are attacked?"

Louise blinked, "Umm… I…"

"I'll change back," Link told her, "and fight. You, from a safe distance, cast explosion spells as quickly and accurately as possible." He paused, "Also, take command of Guiche. I don't know what kind of help he can offer."

Louise nodded, and pouted slightly when he stopped brushing her hair. However, she brightened when he pulled her onto his lap and Louise took full advantage of it to cuddle.

"Whatever happens," he murmured, "stay near me. Your safety is more important than anything else, understand?"

Louise nodded sleepily.

"Good."

It was quiet for a few minutes after that and Louise had nearly fallen asleep when Link picked her up, tucked her beneath her covers, and in a swirl of darkness and light, shifted into his wolf form. She blinked her red eyes open through her sleepiness as he lay down next to her and began a low, soft howl. Louise quickly drifted off to his wolf song.

She slept well that night, face buried in her wolf's fur, and when she awakened the next morning, a good hour before dawn, Louise was in high spirits.

She went through her morning routine quickly, dressed for their journey, and was going for the door when Link's voice interrupted her, "One moment, little one."

Blinking, Louise turned back to her cloaked familiar. "Huh?"

He approached her holding Derflinger, "Here, just let me put this on you first."

"No!" Louise protested, "I'm not some commoner to carry around a sword! I can't even use it."

"Hey now missy!" Derf began before being cut off by being shoved completely into his scabbard.

Link fixed her with a stern look, "It doesn't matter that you can't use it. Derf is at least good for communication between us while I'm a wolf. And," he added, "I have noticed that some nobles carry swords."

"But, those are sword-wands! They can channel magic spells, it's not the same," Louise pouted, aware that her familiar had already won the argument.

Link shook his head, "Derf is also magical. And for us, more useful at the moment." He pulled her away from the door and began strapping the sword to her back. Louise sighed as he adjusted the strap for her comfort, and then pulled her hair out from where it had gotten trapped beneath Derflinger's sheath. Then he spoke up, "How does it feel?"

Louise shifted and then reluctantly answered, "Fine."

He smiled in satisfaction, "Good. Let's go, little one." He shifted into his wolf shape.

Louise huffed and dashed out of her room. With Link's manacle clinking behind her all the way, she scurried through the halls and down to the stables. Entering, Louise found that Guiche had already beaten her there.

The blond looked up from the horse he was packing, "Good morning, Louise." He took in Derflinger, slung over her back, without comment.

"Good morning, Guiche," Louise answered and moved off to collect her own horse.

The pair quietly worked to prep for the journey and as they were exiting the stable, Guiche spoke up, giving Louise an awkward look, "I have a request…" and at Louise's sideways glance, he hurriedly continued, "I wish to bring my familiar along."

Louise glanced at her familiar, and then back at Guiche again. "Where's your familiar now?" she asked.

"Here." Guiche replied while pointing to the ground.

"But there's nothing here," Louise pointed out as she frowned, studying the dirt. Link, however was sniffing the dirt and grumbling.

Guiche responded by tapping his feet on the ground, and a giant brown creature popped out of the ground. Guiche cooed at it happily, "Verdandi! Oh, my cute Verdandi!"

Louise, blinking, asked, "What is that creature?"

"What do you mean creature?" Guiche sniffed, "This is my cute little familiar Verdandi."

Louse stepped forward to look at it more closely. Upon closer inspection, she realized, the giant brown creature was actually a mole with a size equivalent to a small bear.

"Ahh... My Verdandi, you look so cute; no matter what angle I look at you from. Did you eat your meal of earthworms before you came here?" Guiche chirped.

The gigantic mole hemmed happily in response.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Guiche rubbed his cheek to Verdandi's.

"Actually... I don't think that you could bring her along with us..." Louise frowned thoughtfully, "That creature moves underground right?"

"That's right. Even though she's slightly bigger than usual, Verdandi is still a mole after all." Guiche nodded in confirmation.

"How are we going to bring her along? We're all riding on horses." Louise pointed out in perturbed fashion.

"That's perfectly fine." Guiche reassured her, "Verdandi moves along quickly underground. Am I right, Verdandi?" He looked at the mole.

The gigantic mole nodded in agreement.

"But we're going to Albion! We can't bring creatures that move underground up there!" Louise explained with an exasperated tone.

Guiche, upon hearing that, knelt onto the ground, "I cannot bear to be separated with my dear Verdandi... Oh! The pain..." he cried dramatically.

At the same time, the giant mole seemed to pick up some scent from its nose and drew nearer and nearer to Louise.

"What is this stupid mole trying to do!" Louise demanded as it came at her. Link placed himself directly between her and the mole, hackles raised and teeth bared.

The giant mole attempted to bypass the snarling wolf with no success. After several aborted attempts, it backed off and dug underground. Link grumbled and sniffed at the dirt. He snapped his head around.

Louise shrieked as the earth erupted beneath her, the mole springing out and pinning her, sniffing all over. "Ahh! Watch where you're sniffing! Stop it!" she protested.

The giant mole saw the ring at Louise's right hand and started nudging it with its nose.

"You insolent mole!" Louise snarled as Link grabbed the mole by its scruff with his jaws and began pulling it off her, "Don't use your nose to sniff at the ring Her Highness has bestowed upon me!"

"I see now." Guiche noted, satisfied, "It's the ring. Verdandi loves jewels."

"She's such an irritating pest!" Louise spat as the mole was finally pulled completely off of her.

"Louise, please, don't call Verdandi an irritating pest." Guiche requested, "It's because of me that she searches for precious stones and jewels. For an Earth magician, there's really nothing more helpful."

Just as Louise about to lose her temper, a sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew Verdandi and Link, who still had a firm grip on her, away.

"Who did that?" Guiche shouted agitatedly, looking around.

A rather posh looking noble wearing a feathered cap appeared out of the faint dawn behind him. Louise gave him a surprised and angry look. Guiche joined her.

"What did you do to my Verdandi?" Guiche hastily drew his rose shaped wand but the noble wearing the feathered cap was faster. Before Guiche could cast any spells, his wand had already been blasted out of his hand.

"I'm not your enemy, boy. By the orders of Her Majesty, I'm to accompany you on this mission. The princess is, rightfully, worried about just having a few children going to Albion. However, sending a whole troop of soldiers to protect you is pointless as we are to be as inconspicuous as possible. Therefore, she has appointed me to accompany you on this mission." The noble answered sternly before taking off his feather cap and bowing in introduction, "I'm Viscount Wardes, the captain of the Griffin Knights."

Guiche quickly shut his mouth. For most of the nobles, including Guiche, being able to join the Griffin Knights meant great prestige.

Louise, however, was unimpressed, "Explain yourself, Wardes! That wolf you blasted was my familiar! You can't treat him that way!"

Wardes blinked at Louise's hostility, and rather than answer her, looked at Guiche and spoke apologetically. "My apologies for what I did to your familiar. I couldn't stand watching my fiancée being harassed."

"Fiancée?" Guiche echoed in surprise.

The Viscount turned to Louise, who was still fuming, "I apologize, my Louise. It was not your familiar that I was attempting to punish. Forgive me."

"Wardes..." Louise choked out, starting at the soft fur suddenly brushing by her. Louise grasped onto her wolf, who seemed quite disheveled and irate.

Wardes offered her a small smile, "It's been such a long time. My Louise, my dear Louise."

Link's deep-throated growl at that prompted Louise to bop him on the head. He quieted and gave her a reproachful look. Louise looked away, cheeks flushed at the silent reprimand.

Wardes approached Louise and with a beaming smile on his face, and moved to pick her up. She stepped back and skirted around Link, putting the wolf between herself and Wardes. "Wardes... please don't be like this... There are people here..."

Wardes, who was giving Louise a hurt look, replaced his hat, "Care to introduce your companions to me?"

"Erm... That is Guiche de Gramont and my familiar, Link." Louise pointed at them while she was introducing them to Wardes. Guiche lowered his head. Link's feral blues met Wardes' gaze with an even coolness.

Wardes gave a broad smile, "Good to meet you both. And you Link; I understand that you have been keeping my Louise safe while she captures thieves such as the likes of Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. You have my thanks, noble wolf."

Louise, not able to calm down due to Wardes' presence, was feeling restless with anxiety. She treaded her fingers through Link's fur.

Wardes gave a whistle, and a griffin appeared out from the morning clouds. It landed before them and Wardes climbed to the back of the griffin with a warrior's grace, and then extended a hand to Louise. "Come join me, my Louise."

Louise lowered her head in hesitation and bashfulness at the offer, and, sneaking a peek at her familiar, remembered that she'd agreed to stay close to Link. Louise shook her head and mounted the horse she'd prepared in silence. She determinedly ignored the injured and depressed look that Wardes gave her.

Wardes lowered his head, then straightened and with one hand on the reins and his wand in the other, Wardes shouted, "Well everybody, onwards!"

The griffin moved forward. Following behind it was Guiche, who was brimming with admiration for Wardes; and Louise, who was feeling uneasy and restlessly checked to make sure that Link was trotting beside her.

Since departing from the magical academy, Link and Wardes' griffin had been tirelessly running towards their destination. Even when Louise and Guiche stopped twice to rest and change their horses, the wolf and the griffin continued on without any apparent ill effects. Louise was quietly impressed with her familiar's stamina.

"Isn't the pace too fast for us?" A weary Louise finally asked the viscount, "Guiche and I are already on the brink of exhaustion."

Wardes turned back and looked at them. Both she and Guiche were holding their reins tightly for fear of falling off. Louise was certain they would collapse from exhaustion before the horses would.

"But I had originally planned to journey to La Rochelle without stopping..." Wardes began.

"That would be difficult," Louise pointed out, tiredly, "as it takes two days to reach by horse."

"If that's the case, why don't you just ride with me and leave them behind?" Wardes, dropping back to ride next to her, as he nodded back towards Guiche and then down to her familiar, who was between their mounts.

"We can't do that!" Louise retorted sharply.

"Why?"

"Aren't we all in this together?" Louise reasoned, "Furthermore, a mage should not abandon her familiar..." After all, she'd agreed to keep Link close.

"You seem to be quite protective of them both. Is the Gramont boy your sweetheart?" Wardes asked resignedly.

Louise turned red and nearly strangled her reigns, "What... What sweetheart!"

Guiche, having heard the remark, shot Wardes an alarmed look and Link spared the breath to snort derisively.

"Your honest indignation puts my heart at ease. After all, if my lovely fiancée should tell me that she already has a sweetheart, I would surely die of a broken heart," replied Wardes with a small, teasing smile.

"But," Louise felt the need to point out, "that was only something that our parents had agreed on."

"Then, are you saying that you dislike me, my small and dainty Louise?" Wardes asked in all seriousness as he leaned towards her, ignoring the momentary white flash of Link's fangs.

"Please, I'm not a child anymore," Louise pouted, looking away.

"But in my eyes, you'll forever be that small and dainty Louise."

Louise remembered the dream that she'd had a few days back, where she was back in the courtyard of her home, la Vallière. Her secret boat on the forgotten lake...

Whenever she was throwing a tantrum there, Wardes would always be there to pacify her. She thought of the marriage decided by her parents, the betrothal decided since youth, and one she'd be married to – her fiancée. Back then, Louise reflected; she did not fully understand what was going on. She only knew that, so long as she was with the man she had admired, she would be happy. But now, she understood everything – she would be married to Wardes at the risk of losing her other dreams.

"I don't dislike you," Louise answered after a moment, with a tinge of unease.

"That's wonderful! So, in other words, you like me?" Wardes gently smiled. "I have never forgotten about you even after all this time. Do you still remember what happened after my father's death during the lancer campaign?"

Louise nodded her head.

Wardes reminisced, "My mother had passed away earlier, and so I inherited my father's estate and title. I wished to make a name for myself so I went to the capital. Fortunately, his highness held a high opinion of my father who had perished on the battlefield; I was incorporated into the Griffin Knights. I'd entered the Griffin Knights as a trainee, training was tough back then."

"From then on, you seldom went back to your estate again," Louise closed her eyes, immersed in her memories.

"My house and estate were cared for by my butler, Galgann, while I put all my effort into serving the nation. After a long time, I finally made a name for myself, accomplishing what I had decided upon leaving my homeland."

"What was it that you decided on?"

"To ask your hand for marriage once I'd made a name for myself."

Louise had forgotten about the betrothal until she had that dream a few days back – the bridal pact to Wardes was all but a fleeting dream. In her opinion, it was only an agreement made on a whim – and if it came down to it, Louise was becoming more certain that she would break it. After all, when Wardes had left his estate ten years ago, Louise hadn't seen him again and he had already became part of her distant past.

"This journey is a good chance for us to regain those feelings we had when you were young," Wardes said with a gentle and calm tone, almost echoing her thoughts. He moved off as Link crowded the griffin, agitating the steed.

Louise watched him go, and wondered if she loved him at all. Even though she did not dislike him and she had admired him when she was young, that was in the past. Louise knew that she was no longer as enamored with him as she had been as a child.

Now she was suddenly faced with a fiancé and possible marriage, and at a time when she was finally on the verge of realizing her ability as a mage and noble – Louise didn't know what to do. Louise slouched tiredly on her horse and turned her head and looked behind herself at Guiche.

"We have already been on these horses for nearly a whole day, doesn't he get tired? Are those griffin knights monsters?" Guiche, who was also slouching on his horse, asked.

Louise shook her head. The same could be said about her wolf.

* * *

><p>As they had been traveling at full speed and exchanged their tired horses for fresh ones again, they reached the outskirts of La Rochelle by nightfall. Louise and Guiche were beyond exhausted and, Louise noted, her wolf was even a bit unsteady. Finally, Louise saw the narrow mountain pathway to La Rochelle. Buildings, which were carved from boulders, could be seen on both sides of the pathway.<p>

As the port city of La Rochelle, dazzling with it's bright and festive lights, came into view, Wardes announced, "We'll spend the night at La Rochelle; tomorrow we will take the first ship to Albion at the break of dawn."

Louise quickly turned her head and rolled her eyes, and stifled a giggle at Link's snort.

Wardes led them through the streets and to the fanciest of hotels in La Rochelle, the Goddess's Temple. They left their horses to be stabled; Louise, Guiche and Link entering into the hotel's restaurant, as Wardes retrieved the keys to their rooms.

Louise and Guiche were finishing their meals when Wardes returned. Skirting around Link, who was eating from a plate of meats, the Viscount sat down and hesitantly, told them, "The ship for Albion leaves the day after tomorrow."

"This mission is very urgent...," Louise argued looking up from her plate.

Wardes placed Guiche's room keys on the table, "Let's just rest for now. Guiche and the wolf will take one room with double beds, and Louise and I will be sharing another. It is the best arrangement as Louise and I are engaged."

Link raised his head to stare at the Viscount. Guiche grabbed his room keys and sipped his tea.

Louise stared at her betrothed in shock, "B-but we can't! We're not even married yet!"

Wardes shook his head, "There is something important I have to tell you, my dainty Louise."

Louise swallowed down the rest of her food nervously. As Guiche finished his own meal and moved off, Louise waited for Wardes. She avoided looking at the Viscount, focusing her attention on Link, who, in turn, was carefully observing Wardes.

Wardes finished up his dinner and stood, offering Louise his arm. Louise accepted and pointedly tangled her fingers in Link's fur, tugging the wolf along. She glanced up at Wardes, noting and then dismissing his frown.

Wardes escorted them up several flights of stairs and straight into the best room in the Goddess's Temple. The suite was well furnished with one overly large bed, two dressers, and a dinette set near a wine cabinet and a writing desk.

Wardes sat down at the room's table, opened a bottle of wine, and poured himself a cup. He chugged it down and relaxed, "Why don't you sit down and have a cup as well, my Louise?"

Louise daintily sat across from him, Link sprawling on the floor next to her. Her exhausted wolf's breathing quickly evened out as he fell into a doze.

He poured a cup for Louise and then refilled his own. Wardes raised his cup to her, "Cheers!"

Louise, however, held hers in her hands and bowed down her head. Again, she was beginning to feel uneasy.

Wardes either failed to notice or ignored Louise's lack of participation, "Did you keep the princess's letter safe?" he inquired before taking another gulp of wine.

Louise nodded, "Yes, it's still safe. Are you worried that we might not be able to get the letter from Prince Wales?"

"Yes, I am very worried – about many things." Wardes answered, frowning at her full cup.

Louise raised her eyebrows, "Don't worry," she reassured Wardes, "everything will be fine because I'll always be with Link."

"That's… right …" Wardes muttered with slow bitterness.

Louise fell silent for a moment and then, executing her redirection skills, changed the topic, "Do you still remember the promise from the day when we were at the lake?"

He nodded, "In the little rowboat that was floating at that isle in the middle of the lake? You would always go there after being scolded by your parents. You were adorable, like an abandoned kitten."

Louise gave him an incredulous look, "Really? You remember the weirdest things."

Wardes smiled happily, "Of course I have to remember those things – we spent so little time together. And you were always being compared to your sisters in terms of magical power."

Louise lowered her head in embarrassment. She could clearly recall all those times.

Wardes continued, gracelessly, "But I think that's wrong, comparing you to them. You are worthless and a failure, but..."

Louise's head snapped up and she glared at Wardes, "You are so mean!"

"You have an incredible power that nobody else has. I know this because I am a different kind of mage." Wardes finished ignoring what Louise said.

"That's impossible!" Louise protested, brows knitting together as she worried about what he might know and how he could have come by that knowledge.

Wardes replied, "But it is possible. For example your wolf, from what I understand, is the legendary familiar Windalfr, able to command an army of one thousand beasts. The familiar that once belonged to Founder Brimir." Wardes' eyes shone with admiration.

Louise blinked at him, "How … do you know…?"

Wardes ignored her, continuing, "Not just anyone can control the Windalfr. You, however, have the magic to control him. You could become a great mage." He smiled, "Yes, I believe that this is so – you will be great, just like the Founder Brimir, and you'll leave your name in history as a legendary mage." Wardes gazed at Louise warmly, "After this mission, marry me, Louise."

Louise choked, unable to speak at the sudden marriage proposal. She looked to her familiar who was fully asleep.

"I am not satisfied to be just a mage captain of the Griffon Knights... I want to become a noble that will move the whole of Halkeginia someday." Wardes revealed.

"B-but..." Louise stuttered. "I... I am s-still –"

Wardes cut her off, impatience coloring his tone, "You are not a child anymore, my Louise, as you have said yourself, you are sixteen years of age. You are old enough to make a decision on these things. Your father has already agreed. So..." Wardes abruptly stopped there; he looked up and brought his face close to Louise. "It is true, I never came to court you properly, and for that I must apologize. Marriage is not something to be spoken of lightly, this I also know. But Louise, to me you are the most important person of all."

Louise drew back, lowering her head, "But still… I am not a mage of your caliber yet, I still need to study…" she trailed off, perhaps she could explain, "Wardes, when I was young, I always thought, someday, I must make everyone recognize me as a great mage, and make my mother and father proud." She bit her lip and raised her head, "I haven't reached that yet, but now, I am closer than ever before."

Wardes didn't seem to understand what she was telling him however, "Is it because someone has already stolen your heart?"

"It is nothing like that, there's been no chance for that to happen!" Louise denied, face flushing with anger.

"It's not important, I understand, I understand." Wardes claimed, drawing back, "For now, I won't ask for an answer. But, after this journey is over, I will certainly pursue you properly."

Louise bit down her frustration, strangling the full cup of wine still in her hands. Taking a deep breath she turned her head aside, "I'm tired, Wardes. I think I'll go to bed now."

"In that case, let's go to bed," Wardes moved close to Louise, leaning in to kiss her.

Louise stiffened and jerked to the side, falling off her chair and onto Link, spilling her wine on him and the carpet. Link jerked awake with a grunt.

"Louise?" Wardes stared down at her.

"I'm sorry..." Louise used her black cloak to soak up the wine out of Link's fur, ignoring Wardes. Her familiar growled irritably at her betrothed.

He seemed to get the hint, and bitterly stated, "I am not in a hurry."

Louise listened to him move off to the large bed.

Louise sighed and tugged at Link's fur. She stood and, wolf following her, left the bedroom. Louise strode down the stairs, back to the first floor, and into the hot springs area. She grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. Gesturing Link over, Louise used the water and a scrub brush to get the rest of the wine out of her familiar's fur. Link stood patiently until she was finished and, rather than shaking off the water, allowed her to towel dry his fur.

Louise wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his fur, "I don't want to go back upstairs to Wardes," she whispered.

Her wolf moved, and Louise heard a clink as Derflinger was pulled slightly out of his sheath. He rumbled at the sword.

"Partner says that you can room with him and Guiche. Or, if you prefer, he can kick Wardes out of your bedroom and make him share with Guiche."

Louise bit her lip and suppressed a giggle, "No, I'll room with you and Guiche for tonight."

"Suit yourself girly, I would've had Partner take the better room for you." Derf told her.

Louise released her wolf; shaking her head, "Let's find Guiche."

Her wolf moved off, nose twitching, and led her back up the stairs and to a door not far from the room she was supposed to be sharing with Wardes. Louise knocked sharply on the door.

She listened as Guiche shuffled behind the door and when he finally opened it, Louise brushed by him, followed by Link. She glanced around the room – two beds, large enough for her and her wolf, the one by the door obviously claimed by Guiche. Louise strode to the farther bed by the window and sat down on it to take off her shoes.

"Excuse me, Louise?" Guiche eyed her uncertainly. "I know that your … wolf… is to be sleeping with me – why are you undressing?" he yelped, staring unashamedly as Louise tossed her cape and skirt aside.

Louise glared at him, "I'm getting ready for bed, Guiche. Stop staring!" she struggled briefly with removing Derflinger, but managed to undo the strap and set the sword aside.

"Wait – what about your fiancée?" Guiche asked quickly glancing over his shoulder at the door.

Louise shrugged, sliding between the covers, "In bed I suppose." Link hopped onto the bed, lying next to her. Louise, as was her custom, buried her face in his fur and cuddled up to her wolf.

She heard Guiche sigh as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Louise awakened to Link slipping off the bed and changing back to his cloaked form. She sat up and rubbed at her eye sleepily, "Ngh?" She yawned.<p>

Link turned back to her, pressing a finger against his lips, and whispered, "Guiche is still sleeping."

Louise rubbed at her face and then pointed at him.

He chuckled quietly, "I'm going out on the roof for a while. Did you want to join me?"

"I do, Partner," Derf broke in.

Link nodded and picked up the sword.

Louise slipped out of the bed and slowly collected her discarded clothing and re-dressed. She felt a pang of irritation at having left her spare clothes in Wardes' room. She followed Link out of the room as he guided her up to the roof of the Goddess's Temple.

Link settled her near the door and moved off to the center of the roof. He pulled out the dirty cape that Fouquet had given them and tied it over his cloak. Louise watched as he jumped straight up in the air, easily surpassing his own height several times over. Link seemed to hang in the air for a moment, and then maneuvered to glide a short distance across the roof before gravity pulled him back down.

Louise shot to her feet and dashed over to him, "I want to try!"

"Hmmm… alright," Link decided, slipping the Roc's Cape off his shoulders and securing it around hers.

Louise flushed with excitement and leapt into the air … a few inches before collapsing into the arms of her startled familiar. She reddened with embarrassment and quickly pulled away, "Was there some incantation or something that I should have done first?"

Link tipped his head, "No… it should activate automatically when you jump."

Louise cleared her throat, an unpleasant feeling of inadequacy creeping up on her, "S-should I try again?"

"… Once more," her familiar agreed slowly, "then I want you to try another item."

Louise nodded and leapt again, with the same results as before. She flushed angrily and pushed her familiar away.

Link patted her hair and removed the cape from her shoulders, tucking it back into his pouch. He withdrew the Cane of Pacci and held it out for Louise. She reluctantly took it.

"Try flipping something upside down," he suggested.

Louise pointed the cane at him. Nothing happened.

"Alright," Link sounded amused, "Now, let me try it." He held out his hand and Louise crossly shoved the cane at him.

Link pointed the cane at a few rocks and they obediently flipped.

"… I see." He murmured.

"See what? That I can't even use magical items now?" Louse demanded, angry tears pricking her eyes.

Link shook his head, shoving the cane back into his pouch and drawing her into a hug. "Shh, there's no need to cry over this, little one." He petted her hair.

"And why not?" she muttered.

"Hmmm, remember how Fouquet said that she wasn't able to activate the Cane of Pacci's power no matter how many methods she tried?" Link asked, and at Louise's nod, continued, "and she referred to the Roc's Cape as her 'treasure folly'?" Again Louise nodded and again Link petted her hair, "When I tried the cane again, I noticed that my piece of the Triforce activated for a moment. Its just speculation, but I think that items from my world can't be used by people of this world."

Louise blinked up at him, "Why?" So, she just couldn't use elfin artifacts, still, Louise wanted to hear his justification for it.

Link shrugged, "The goddesses are the source of magic in my world – every type of it, even the kind needed to craft magic items." He tapped his fingers against the top of her head thoughtfully, "the magic of this world doesn't come from the goddesses. So I'm guessing that the magic of this world can't activate the magic of the items from my world."

"Oh…" Louise thought about that, if the goddesses were responsible for magic then shouldn't she be able to use the artifacts? Her brow furrowed, or had the Founder Brimir done something to allow mages to use a different kind of magic? … or possibly, her familiar truly did come from a different world rather than a distant country in the Holy Land… "But it's just a guess?"

Link shrugged, "Confirming it would take more people than just you and me to experiment with my items… and so far, I'm the only one I know of from my world."

Louise nodded.

"Good morning, familiar." A voice called loudly.

Both blinked, Louise pulling out of Link's embrace to see Wardes by the roof door, watching them with a frown.

"Are you the Windalfr of legend?" Wardes asked mildly approaching the pair.

Link tipped his head, "It is so."

Wardes bent his head, "Since that case with Fouquet, I've held a great interest in you. I asked around, through my contacts, I heard that you are a shape-shifter, and I also heard that you are the legendary Windalfr."

"Hmmm..." Link shifted to face Wardes fully, and Louise raised her eyebrows in surprise. She'd thought that most still believed Link to be a wolf capable of casting illusions – not a shape shifter. She hadn't even told Guiche about that yet.

"I find history and warfare extremely interesting." Wardes stated, looking Link over, "When Fouquet was captured, I became very interested in you. Then I did some research in the Imperial Library – the result of that research is my discovery that you are the legendary familiar Windalfr." He was quite repetitive, Louise noticed.

"Hmmm… is that so?" Her familiar was studying Wardes in return.

"I want to know how strong the person who captured Fouquet is; can you show me?"

"… A duel, then?" Link asked baring his teeth in a mockery of a grin.

"Exactly." Wardes smiled back.

As Louise watched the two move to the center of the roof, she bit her lip. Just whom was she supposed to worry about here? She was leaning towards Wardes.

Link unsheathed Derflinger and readied his shield.

Wardes pulled out his wand from his belt, entered a combat stance, with his wand pointing at his cloaked opponent.

Each gave the other a curt nod.

Link lunged forward, bringing Derflinger down in an overhead attack. The magic knight blocked with his wand, then twisted aside as Link rapidly broke off with a side slash. Wardes charged forward, only to have his thrust broken as Link brought his shield up and thrust it forth nearly pulverizing his opponent.

"You are swift, familiar." Wardes noted. "Faster than any swordsman I've met unaided by magic. And the strength of your blows…"

Link smirked, "You didn't challenge me because you thought I was a worthy opponent."

"Oh?" Wardes inquired mildly, bringing up his wand for his next attack.

"Hmmm… if you know about Windalfr, as you claim, then this match can only be intended as a way to punish me. Think I'm overstepping bounds with Louise?" Link asked dryly, shifting into a defensive stance.

Wardes frowned, "Dell yill soll la windy."

Suddenly the winds rushed together, creating an invisible force that rushed at Link. The cloaked swordsman brought up his shield and lunged forward; halting the winds and then reflecting them back at the magic knight. Wardes brought his wand up, casting quickly and successfully blocking most of the blow. He failed, however, to recover quickly enough to block Link's strike as the flat side of Derflinger struck Wardes across the ribs hard enough to knock the breath out of the magic knight.

Wardes staggered, bringing his wand up to block Link's next strike, only to have the cloaked figure feint and quickly roll beyond Wardes. Wardes was knocked forward as the flat of Derflinger struck him across the back. The magic knight whirled away, and faced his opponent … to find that Link had put away his shield and sword.

"This match isn't over," Wardes informed the approaching figure coolly. "Arm yourself!"

Link dashed forward, and Wardes brought up his wand, chanting a spell. As he prepared to unleash it point blank, his opponent, in a blindly fast move, unsheathed his sword and swung at Wardes. The magic knight felt the pain of the blow connecting and blacked out.

Derflinger quipped, "Total defeat, eh, Partner?"

"Link!" Louise dashed up to them, "What did you do?"

Link glanced from his fallen opponent and then to Louise, "Knocked him out. He'll need a poultice, but should be fine in a few hours."

Wardes groaned and twitched.

Link nodded solemnly as if the magic knight had said something profound and sheathed Derflinger. He picked up Wardes under the shoulders and dragged the man back to his room.

* * *

><p>Louise had fetched a healer for her fiancée and dutifully sat by his bed as he recovered. When Wardes awakened, none the worse for wear, he refused to say anything at all to Louise. It wasn't until early afternoon, when Link returned with Kirche and Tabitha of all people in tow that Wardes looked even remotely interested in his surroundings.<p>

Louise shot to her feet, glaring at Kirche who seemed to have made herself comfortable, wrapping her arms around Link's left arm and pressing it to her ample bosom as she nuzzled him. Tabitha stood off to the side, reading her book.

Kirche looked up at Louise, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Louise."

"What do you mean 'sorry to keep you waiting'? Why are you here in the first place?" Louise fumed.

"When I saw you leaving the academy on horse yesterday morning, I quickly woke up Tabitha and followed you all the way here. Of course, we lost track of you once you entered the city. It's the Founder's own blessing that we saw beloved in his wolf shape around the market." Kirche beamed up at Link saucily.

"Zerbst!" Louise snapped, "Listen to me; we're on a secret mission given to us by her highness!"

"Secret mission? You should have said so earlier! How would I know if you did not tell me about it?" Kirche reasoned, releasing her hold on Link.

Louise crossed her arms, leveling a vicious stare at Kirche.

"Don't misunderstand me, darling and I haven't been properly introduced since Fouquet's capture. I just had to follow and let him know the passion of my heart! Am I right?" Kirche posed suggestively, and then noticed Wardes, who was still abed and watching them. She blew him a kiss; "Your beard makes you look very manly. Do you know what passion looks like?"

Wardes glanced at Kirche, shortly answered "Do not concern yourself with me."

Kirche blinked at the brush off, "Huh?" she floundered, "But why? I just told you that I liked you!"

Louise smirked in amusement.

"I'm sorry. But I cannot let my fiancée misunderstand." Wardes said while looking at Louise, whose smirk vanished as she flushed with embarrassment.

"What? She's your fiancée?" Kirche pointed at Louise in shock.

Wardes nodded curtly in response. He looked at Link, "My apologies for underestimating you, familiar. You fought well, and your victory was well earned."

The cloaked warrior tipped his head, "Hmmm… apology accepted."

* * *

><p>Omake by Master of Squirrel – Fu<p>

Omake 1

Louise: Oh god the giant golems destroying the country Familiar we have to help!

Link: ...!

Louise: What! What could be more important than saving the country!

Link:...

Louise: supplies?

Omake 2

Louise: Tristan is falling into ruins and the capital is burning down and you're helping some stupid old man horde his chickens to get some uselsess trinket!

Link: ... *chases chickens*

Omake 3

Loiuse: It's been a week, there is no way that we're gonna get there in time. Damn it! The entire country laid to ruins because my useless familiar thought it was a good time to run errands.

Link: ...

*arrive at site*

Myoz: Well Elf I you've apeared right on time!

Louise: Wait, you've been waiting here with an army ready to raize a country and you've done nothing. Actully where's the army, you'd think they'd be here by now.

Myoz: What? You only escaped with the princess an hour ago, where is the little brat anyway?

Louise: ... ...Fuck it. I need a drink.

Omake 4

*Battle with Forquete*

Louise: *shakes staff of doink* Why. Won't. THIS. WORK!

Link: *grabs staff* !

*DO DO DO Link obtained Staff of Doink!*

Louise: Oh god my eyes!

*doink*

Omake 5

*Ragdorian Lake*

Monmon: Oh spirit we ask you for help!

Link: ...

Louise: *grope grope*

Link: ...! *struggle*

Louise: Oh don't complain you know you like it!

Link: ...!

Ruto: Hello mortal I have decided to grace you wi- What the hell! Get off my man you hussy! *tackles louise*

Link: ...

Guiche: Well said.

Omake 6

Link: ...

Louise: So this armor is invinceable?

Link: ...

Louise: So what if it cost a bit what's the worst that can happen?

*Valliere Mansion*

Karin: ...Husband fetch my armor.

Duke: Why dear?

Karin: I need to terminate a little money sink.

Omake 7

Louise: How can you carry those heavy things?

Link: ...

Louise: What do you mean they're only heavy when you wear them!

Omake 8

Link:...

Louise: remind me never to ask you to unlock any doors for me again.

Omake 9

Link: ... *Smirk*

Louise: That's it! I am not a little! Grah!

*BOOM*

Link: !

Louise: Don't think you can distract me with crazy talk about 'L Buttons'! Now get back here so I can destroy you!

Omake 10

Kaita: Blah blah blah, winds teh bests!

Link: *looks around class room*

Louise: What's the mater Link?

Link:...

Louise: Now that you mention it, yes something does seem odd... Everything looks alot more detailed for some reason. And longer.

Kirche: Hey guys!

Link: ...

Louise: You're right, Kirche's hair does look more colorful today, less red more chrimson, wonder why that is.

yukiTabitha: ...Copy pasta.

Kirche: Now, now Tabitha, lunch is still an hour away.

Omake 11

Keita: Now what is the best element?

Kirche: Fire! Show you smoldering power by blasting away your enemies!

Monmon: No water! You will show your wisdom by sheilding away attacks with a wall of Water!

Keita: Wrong, the answer is Wind! Show your courage by running away form you enemies.

Tabitha: *thumbs up* Awkward Zombie.

Keita: Those too.

Omake 12

Mook: Run! It an elf!

Louise: He looks like an elf, but due to interdimetional copyright laws it's not.

Mook: Still we should run like it is an elf!

Louise: But he isn't!

Link: ...

Tabitha: ...Fail.

Omake 13

Guiche: Earth!

Tabitha: Wind.

Kirch: Fire!

Monmon: Water!

Link: ...!

Tabitha: ...'Heart'.

All: Go Magic!

Louise: By you powers combined I am Captain Magic!

Captain Magic, she's our hero gonna blast armies down to zero

With Void power, Magnified! Just be glad that' she's on our side

Captain Magic, she's our hero gonna blast armies down to zero

Now she's gonna rend asunder, every on who called her blunders

Myoz: I'll get you Captain Magic!

All: We're the magic users, Though Link is not one too. Better run 'fore Louise castes 'Explosion' on you!

All: Looting all the tresure that's in our way, hear what captain Magic has to say!

Louise: Why did I let you talk me into this!


	3. Chapter 3

Insert standard disclaimer here.

The Hero of Louise

Part 3

Louise eased around Kirche and Tabitha, grasping Link by the arm and tugging him towards the door, "Come."

"My dainty Louise?" Wardes called questioningly.

Louise looked over her shoulder and raised her hand in farewell, "My familiar and I have a few things to do. You are well enough to take care of yourself for a few hours right, Wardes?"

"Of course," the magical knight murmured, his expression going distant once more. "I will see you this eve then."

"Louise!" Kirche latched onto Link's other arm. "Darling and I must not be separated so soon after reuniting! Naturally, Tabitha and I will accompany you." She grinned alluringly up at Link and cushioned his arm more firmly into her ample bosom.

Louise's eye twitched and she glared at the redhead from the other side of her familiar. "No, you won't Kirche! Go find Guiche and get a room!"

Kirche gasped, giving the pinkette a shocked look, "Guiche? Why, I never – nor shall I ever – !"

Louise flushed red as she caught onto the implication, "N-n-no! T-th-that's not what I meant!" She protested quickly and followed up by clarifying, "I just meant that you and Tabitha haven't checked into the Temple yet, right?" Louise nodded quickly and glanced over to the bluette for the confirmation that came with Tabitha's slight nod, "So! I just meant that you should have Guiche take you to the front desk so that you'll have a room to sleep in tonight. That's all!"

Kirche looked mollified, "Very well, I take your point Louise. And," Kirche added with a haughty flip of her red hair, "I will forgive your slanderous implication."

Louise glared at her, snarling, "I don't need your forgiveness for anything, Zerbst!"

"Of course not, Louise." Kirche nodded, looking unimpressed. She looked over to the still reading bluette, "Come, Tabitha. The more quickly we get that room for the night, the more quickly I can return to darling's arms!" She laughed and released her hold on Link, leading Tabitha out the door.

Louise harrumphed and snuck a look up at her cloaked familiar to see him shaking his head in bemusement. She pursed her lips and tugged on his arm again.

He glanced down at her, voice laced with amusement, "Where to, little one?"

"Back to the roof," Louise murmured, leaning in close so that Wardes would not overhear.

Link nodded and escorted her out of the room, closing the door firmly behind them. He led the way back up to the rooftop of Goddess's Temple and held the roof door open for her.

Louise stepped out onto the rooftop, the sky bright and sunny, wind tugging at her hair. She settled herself near the door, close to where she'd been that morning. Her familiar sprawled next to her, head cradled in his arms.

Louise smoothed her skirt; looked up at the sunny sky, then back at her green clad familiar, "So?"

"Hmmm?" He cracked open one blue eye to look at her.

Louise huffed irritably, "Where did you go off to while I was looking after Wardes?"

Link grinned, "Oh! Around the marketplace mostly, checking to see if there were any useful looking supplies for sale."

Louise nodded, irritation fading as his infectious grin caused an answering grin to tug at the corners of her mouth, "Did you find anything then?"

"Hmmm… nothing that we need," Link conceded before turning his blues on her beseechingly, "But I did find something interesting and since we have nothing else to do until the ship is ready to set sail, I was hoping that you would come with me."

"To where?" Louise asked, leaning forward in intrigue, "What's this interesting thing?"

Link sat up and beamed at her, "It's a shooting gallery!"

"… a what?" Louise furrowed her brows.

"Hmmm…" Link tipped his head, "It's a range near the edge of the marketplace – they let you shoot arrows for a fee and depending on your performance they'll give you a prize of some sort. First part of the game is inside, shooting at immobile targets. The second part is outside, behind the shop where you shoot from on horseback at immobile targets. The final part is shooting mobile targets from horseback."

Louise gave him a half-lidded stare, "You want me to pay for you to play a shooting game?"

Link shrugged, "It's good practice… and aside from that I checked out some of the prizes – there's a ring in there that I pretty sure is a magical item from my world. I'd like to get a hold of it, find out what it does." He smiled at her, "It could be useful, but I wouldn't know until I hold it."

Louise sighed, "I guess… how much does it cost?"

"Ten new gold per try." Link answered promptly. "It shouldn't take long, the ring isn't exactly top prize."

Louise lowered her head thoughtfully, "Alright… we do have the time, and more than enough funds…" She peered up at him, "Just be careful with your hood. We don't want to cause a panic."

Link nodded, grinning, "Thank you, little one."

Louise huffed and looked away, a small smile tugging at her lips, "Don't call me that."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>A short trip to the edges of the marketplace later, Louise and Link entered into Flèche's Shooting Gallery. Louise gazed around the area, eyeing up the few customers practicing on the indoor range. To her, they seemed to be doing fairly well, carefully pulling back their arrows, taking steady aim, and releasing to hit on or near the bulls eye.<p>

Link ignored them, striding across the room to the front counter where a young woman waited with a polite smile. Louise hurried after him.

"Welcome, good sir, good lady." The woman brushed her dark locks from her honey colored eyes as she greeted them. "How may I help you today? Supplies? Practice? Or our game perhaps?"

"Hmm… the game please." Link answered and gave the woman a thoughtful look, "What exactly are the rules?"

"Ah, the rules," the woman nodded with a mischievous quirk of her lips, "they are simple enough. You have to complete all three courses within the specified time limit with at least a score of 1,000 out of 1,500 to win anything. Each course has five targets, the outer circle is worth twenty-five points, the inner circle is worth fifty points, and the bulls eye is worth one hundred points."

"And what are the prizes?" Louise piped in.

"For 1,000 points the prize is one free replenishment of your quiver for the month. For 1,250 points you win one piece of these jewelry," she gestured to case behind the counter where Link was eyeing a golden ring with a red heart decorating it, "and for 1,500 points the prize is a lifetime discount of 25% for anything purchased through our guild and your choice of one of the two previous prizes."

Link looked back at the dark haired woman, "The time limit?"

"Ah," the woman grinned, "No more than four minutes from the time I blow the start whistle for each course."

"That's all?" Louise blurted, "That's not nearly enough time to – "

"I accept those terms," Link cut her off. He glanced down at Louise, patted her hair and smiled, "Ten new gold, right?"

"Yes sir!" the counter woman chirped.

Louise hesitated, then shook her head and pulled out her purse. She counted out the gold and handed it over to the woman. "I hope you know what you're doing, this seems unnecessarily difficult."

Link leaned down, "I'm sure that the final course might take a few tries to get right within the time limit. The rest however, I can do right off."

Louise blinked up at him, nibbled at her lip, and then nodded. "Alright. Uphold the Vallière name!"

He blinked at her, and then grinned, "I shall, little one!"

"If you are ready, the first course is set." The woman gestured at an empty range.

Link nodded and stepped up to the range, taking up his bow and waiting for the whistle.

The woman brought the whistle to her lips as Louise watched alongside her, "Ready? Set! Go!" She blew the whistle sharply.

Immediately, Link drew an arrow, notched it and let it fly. To Louise's pleasure, it hit dead center. He rapidly loosed four more arrows, each finding the bull's eye well before the dark-haired woman called time.

"Alright! 500 points so far! On to the second course, this way!" the woman gestured towards the back door.

Link and Louise followed her outside and around to the left where the stable was located.

"Pick your steed, sir and meet me at the third range down."

Link nodded, as he looked over the horses, all saddled and ready for the range.

"Which one?" Louise asked, also looking over the Gallery's selection of horseflesh.

"Hmmm…" Link tipped his head, and then reached into his pouch.

Louise arched her eyebrows as he pulled out an odd looking musical instrument. "What," she asked drily, "are you going to do with that?"

He grinned, brought the instrument to his lips and played a short, enticing melody. Immediately, the horses perked their ears and whinnied. Only one, however, approached the pair.

Louise blinked, looking over the horse. It was a bay stallion, leanly built for speed.

Link patted the stallion's muzzle, ran his hand down the horse's neck as he stepped around to the saddle, and then quickly mounted the steed. He guided the bay down to the third range and Louise scrambled to keep up.

"Alright!" the woman called as they approached, "Take your place at the starting line and get ready!"

Link nodded and gestured for Louise to stand by the other female as he turned the horse to the starting line.

Louise took her place next to the brunette as she brought the whistle to her lips once more, "Ready? Set! Go!" she blew the whistle sharply again.

Link kicked the horse into action, swiftly notching his bow and letting fly his arrows as the horse raced down the well-trodden path of the game range. As before, each arrow found its way to the bull's eyes of the targets. Louise grinned.

"Another 500 points! Please direct your steed to the seventh range for the final course!"

Louise quickly trailed behind the woman as Link galloped past them to line up at the starting line of the seventh range.

"Ready? Set! Go!" the whistle sounded shrilly across the range.

Louise watched anxiously as Link once more kicked the horse into action. He notched his arrows, taking aim at the moving targets as they zipped by erratically. He loosed more than five arrows, Louise was sure.

"…225 points! Total: 1,225." The woman turned to Louise as Link trotted up. "Care to try again or is a free replenishment enough for today?"

Louise lifted her chin and thrust a handful of ten new gold at the woman, "Again!"

The woman smiled, "Very well." She glanced back at Link, "To the first range, good sir!"

Louise waited as Link dismounted and then fell into step with him as he led the horse back to the Gallery. "Think you'll do better this time?"

He smirked and nodded, "Hmmm… now that I'm familiar with the set up of the range courses, I'll definitely win first place."

"First?" Louise blinked and then looked away to hide her smile as she scolded him, "You said you only needed the ring!"

Link shrugged, "No point in settling when I can do better." He tied the horse to a rail outside the door and then moved to hold the door open for Louise. She entered briskly.

Louise kept to the Gallery's shopkeeper's side again as Link went through all three courses once more. She beamed as the brunette announced Link's final score.

"Total: 1,500!" The woman shook her head ruefully, "Come to the front counter to collect your prizes." She turned away and walked back to the Gallery.

Louise eyed her cloaked familiar as he dismounted from the bay stallion for the final time and led it back to the stables. She eased up alongside him and twisted her hand into the folds of his cloak. "I suppose you're not a braggart then."

Link tipped his head and grinned at her. "Braggart, little one?"

"You did seem overly confident before," Louise answered, gazing away in false disinterest.

He chuckled and patted her hair, "Ahh, I see."

"Anyway, collect your ring so we can go." Louise glanced up at him before quickly turning her gaze away.

Link tipped his head in acknowledgement and escorted her into the Gallery and up to the front counter. He unshouldered his quiver and set it down for the impending refill. "Forty-seven arrows please," he requested, "and the golden ring with the red heart on it."

The shopkeeper nodded, quickly counting out the arrows and handing them over. As Link refilled his quiver, she opened the jewelry case, withdrawing the requested item. The dark-haired woman placed the ring into a small, plain wooden box before handing it over to Louise. The pinkette quietly pocketed the little box in her cloak pocket as her familiar finished up with his quiver.

The brunette then reached beneath the counter and pulled out what seemed to be a little, very dusty, but new looking parcel and withdrew a stack of papers. She flipped through them quickly, pulling out pages at seeming random and sorted those pages together in a packet. She then filled in the paperwork and, without glancing up, began to explain, "This will be sent out to the guild first thing in the morning. I just need you to sign in a few places," she indicated those lines with her pen as she flipped through the packet, "here, here, and here again."

Louise blinked, leaned forward and scanned over the documents. Satisfied, she picked up the pen and signed for herself and Link.

The woman reshuffled through the papers, pulling out a small card and jotted down a few lines on it. Once finished, she handed the card to Louise. "Here you are, my lady."

Louise gingerly took the card, flipped the front towards her and looked it over. The card possessed a horseshoe insignia decorated with the symbols of each of the four elements. Below that it read:

Issued by Ouida Marshall

Of Flèche's Shooting Gallery

On behalf of

The Guild of Emilie

To the Patrons

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière

And

Link of Ordon

Platinum Patrons – benefits include 25% off all wares,

Including food and lodging at select locales with inn services

Louise raised her red eyes to Ouida's, "How will we know which shops are part of this guild?"

The dark-haired woman smiled, "Just look for a small iron horseshoe with the four elements engraved on it. Most shops will have it nailed near the doorway. Feel free to take a look at ours outside when you leave, it's nailed above the doorframe."

"Very well," Louise agreed, as she cast a sideways glance at her green cloaked familiar, "Are you done?" she asked him.

"Hmmm…" he nodded absently, strapping the quiver back over his shoulder. "Thank you," he nodded to the shopkeeper who smiled back.

As Link turned and led Louise out of the Gallery, she took firm hold of his cloak once more. As they moved off, Louise took a quick glance over her shoulder, spotting the stylized horseshoe above the door. Link maneuvered them quickly and easily through the marketplace, only pausing to duck down and ask, "Where to, little one?"

Louise bit her lip, glancing around the crowded marketplace, "It'll be sunset soon." She sighed, "We should head back to the Goddess's Temple."

"To the roof?" Link asked mildly.

Louise started to nod, thought better of it and instead shook her head. "No, to the restaurant first. We can have them pack a basket for us before we go back to the roof."

"Ah!" Link licked his lips, "More fine fare for me?"

Louise hid her satisfied grin in his cloak, "Yes." She relaxed her grip on his cloak, peering up at him, "By the way, what was that strange instrument you used to summon that horse?"

"Hmmm? Oh, that. It's a Horse Call, I used to use it to summon my Epona by playing her song." He glanced up to the sky, "I wasn't sure that any of the horses would respond to it, if they hadn't I suppose I could have used my power … or perhaps I did," he mused thoughtfully.

"You don't know?" Louise raised her eyebrows.

"Well…" Link glanced down at her, "Epona's song has a magic of its own. It may not have needed the rune's power to work, or maybe it did but only used a little. I didn't notice anything markedly different when I played it either way."

Louise sighed, looking up to see the entrance to the Goddess's Temple. "Never mind," she paused long enough for Link to hold the door open for her, then resumed her previous position, "anyway, where did you come by such a strange thing?"

"Originally, it belonged to Ilia, a childhood friend of mine," Link began as they strode into the restaurant, "she then gave it to a little old lady named Impaz from the Hidden Village. Impaz gave it to me after I helped her, asking me to return it to Ilia. I did that and Ilia gave it back to me – she'd meant to give it to me before…" he trailed off as a waiter rushed up to them.

"Mistress! My most sincere apologizes! Come, come, we have a dining table prepared for you." The waiter, looking harried, gestured to an empty, elegantly set table on the terrace.

Louise blinked, and then straightened, "No need. We will be taking our dinner elsewhere. I require a basket of food and wine, quickly!"

"Yes, yes!" the waiter bowed and swiftly retreated to the kitchens.

"… he was expecting you?" Link gave her a questioning look.

Louise shrugged, "Perhaps another tactic from Wardes. He keeps trying to win my favor."

Link tipped his head, "…yes… about that – "

Louise scowled up at him, hissing quietly, "Not here!"

He stared at her for a long moment, then shrugged and looked back towards the kitchens.

For her part, Louise stood quietly next to her green cloaked familiar. Her thoughts turned over to what she could possibly say about Wardes, about how she wanted to end the engagement, about how she feared that such a choice would invoke the ill will of certain … family members. Louise swallowed and the entire noble upbringing drilled into her by her mother could not stop her from fidgeting unseemingly with Link's cloak.

So lost in thought was she that Louise barely noticed the waiter's return, Link's acceptance of their dinner, and nearly the whole walk up to the roof.

She blinked sharply when Link opened the door to the final stairway leading to the roof of the Goddess's Temple. Louise glanced around, realizing where she was and that she could barely recall getting there. She sighed and shook her head at herself; such inattention to her surroundings would have earned Mother's disapproval and a swift reprimand.

She trudged up the remaining stairs, keeping close to her familiar's side. Now that she was paying attention, the smells wafting from the basket were making her mouth water. As Link opened the roof door, she darted around and outside, settling herself into a firm stance a few feet from the door. She glanced at the sky, already dark and illuminated only by the twin moons and the bright stars. Link, following behind, carried the basket past her and to the center of the roof. He quickly unpacked several candles, lit them, and withdrew their dinner from the basket, laying out all the tasty morsels of their picnic. Louise folded her arms impatiently, suppressing her eagerness.

Finally, after what seemed to her like an eternity, Link glanced over his shoulder at her, "Ready, little one."

Louise quickly sat beside him, claiming her own plate and piling it with food as he poured their wine. She'd managed a few bites before Link started on his own plate. Taking a moment, Louise swallowed down her mouth full before asking, "So, that ring you won," he glanced over at her, stopping in mid-chew, "do you want it now? To see what it does?" Louise kept her eyes on her plate, feigning nonchalance as she sipped at her wine. She wanted to keep the topic off Wardes for as long as possible.

Link shrugged, chewing again.

Louise's eye twitched at his indifference. Wasn't he curious too? Wasn't he the one that dragged her out to the Gallery so that he could win the ring? She shoved another bite into her mouth, fuming quietly as she chewed.

Several minutes passed, Link chewing his way through his dinner at a leisurely rate while Louise ate evermore quickly in her mounting aggravation. As her temper reached its end, she forcefully set down her dinner and utensils, while taking a deep and steadying breath to relax herself. Exhaling, she gritted out, "Aren't you the least bit curious? Didn't you want to get the ring just to find out what it does?"

Link paused, and then answered around his mouth full of food, "I'm eating." He swallowed and wolfed down another bite.

Louise grimaced in distaste at his lack of manners before pushing on, "The food isn't going anywhere," she withdrew the box from her cloak pocket, "here." She held it out to him.

Link looked between her, the box, and his plate before exhaling noisily through his nose. He forcibly swallowed down the food in his mouth and set his plate down, snatching up his cup and taking a quick gulp of wine. "Fine." He took the box from Louise's outstretched hand and opened it. Under her pressing gaze, Link picked up the ring, tipped his head, and then placed it on his right hand's forefinger. That done, he picked up his plate again and resumed eating.

Louise's jaw dropped, her face going red as she struggled to speak. After mouthing silently for a moment, she pulled herself together enough to sputter semi-coherently, "A-a-aren't y-you g-going to t-tell me wh-what it does?"

Link grinned and took another gulp of wine before shoveling down more food.

Louise clenched her fists and ground her teeth as she realized he was deliberately teasing her. She pressed her fists onto her lap as she glared at her plate, furiously thinking of a way to get him to talk. Perhaps offering him something that he liked … Louise chewed at her lip before her red eyes lit up as she struck upon an idea.

"Big Brother," she cooed sweetly, carefully easing into the happy, childish mannerisms that she once used to wheedle Cattleya. Louise tugged at his cloak, wrapping it around herself, bringing up a side of it to clench between her teeth, as she turned big, bright red eyes on her familiar. She was quite pleased to see that Link had frozen, his own blue eyes wide as he stared back at her. Looking as small and cute as possible, Louise innocently blinked up at him, "Big Brother, won't you please tell your sweet little sister? Big Brother's always so good to her, and she cares for him so!" She cuddled up to him, smiling sweetly.

Link worked his jaw, silently mouthing words before squeaking. He jerked, coughed into his fist, then cleared his throat, "Unnnn…"

Louise beamed.

"Y-yeah," he nodded slowly, tearing his blue eyes way from her to study his hands, "it's a healing ring."

Louise made a cute mewling noise of interest, drawing his attention back to her. She tipped her head cutely, releasing his cloak as she pressed her forefinger to her chin. "What does Big Brother mean?" she managed to make her eyes even wider and absolutely oozed adorableness.

"… Big Bro – er – I mean that if I'm injured, this ring's power will begin to gradually heal my injuries over time as long as I keep moving. It deactivates when I'm still, that is, in a resting state, to allow my natural healing process to take over."

"Oh…" Louise breathed. That sounded quite amazing to her, she'd never heard of any artifact that could do such a thing.

Link awkwardly patted her hair, grinning shakily.

Louise smothered her own grin by burying her face into his shirt.

"… anyway," Link began more steadily after a few moments, "I wanted to talk to you about Viscount Wardes."

Louise nodded after a moment, not looking up.

"Right, then. What exactly happened between you two yesterday night while I was sleeping?" Link pulled her closer and began to pet her hair.

Louise relaxed, muttering, "He said things like 'You'll be a great mage one day', comparing me to the Founder. He brought up the fact that you're a Windalfr…" she trailed off for a moment before admitting, "he asked me to marry him after this mission."

Link paused in his petting to tap his fingers thoughtfully, "Is that what cause you to spill wine all over me?"

Louise blushed and shook her head, "N-no… he, um, mistook my suggestion to sleep for … something else."

Her familiar was silent for a long moment, and then he grasped her by the shoulders, pulling her away. Louise tensed, looking up at his serious expression, tinted with suppressed anger. He spoke softly in a tightly controlled voice, "Little one, the things that Wardes said before our match discomforted me – combined with this, I must say to you that I am suspicious of him."

Louise blinked, "W-what? Of the Viscount?" she floundered at that thought. He was Captain of the Griffin Knights and had served their Majesties loyally all his life – what was there to be suspicious of?

Link opened his mouth to answer before snapping his jaw shut, looking up sharply as the moonlight above them seemed to vanish.

Louise followed his gaze. Looming over them, blocking out the moonlight appeared to be a misshapen giant. She inhaled sharply as it came nearer, revealing itself to be a stone golem – strangely its shoulders were, rather than rounded, pointed and extended twice the height of the golem's head. And, perched on its shoulder, the person controlling the golem –

"Fouquet!" Louise shouted pointing accusingly at the escaped thief.

The green-haired woman above them, sitting on the golem's bizarrely formed shoulder, cheerfully called back, "Oh, it is indeed such an honor to be remembered by you!"

The sword on Link's shoulder finally took interest in its surrounds enough to wiggle out of its scabbard far enough to ask, "Shouldn't you be rotting in prison?"

Fouquet leaned down a bit and shouted back, "Someone possessed a most generous and kind heart. They realized that a beauty such as myself should be striving to work towards the welfare of the world and so they helped me to escape." Fouquet turned slightly nodding to her left.

Louise squinted, red eyes straining to see in the darkness, but she was able to make out in the shadows that there was a masked figure dressed in the black cape of nobility standing next to the escaped convict. Was that person the one who helped her escape? While the mysterious noble obviously supported Fouquet's actions, he or she remained silent, contributing nothing to their banter.

"…So what business do you have here, Miss Thief? Looking for revenge for your well-deserved punishment perhaps?" Link mocked and brandished his sword with his left hand and his shield with his right.

"I'm here to thank you for the long vacation you gave me – in other words, I'm simply here to show you my appreciation! Hahaha!" Fouquet howled in laughter as the huge golem pulverized the edge of the rooftop with one hit.

Link rapidly sheathed Derf and grabbed Louise, quickly leaping away and back towards the door. He set her down and gave her a firm shove towards the door as he placed himself between her and their attackers. "Go! Find your classmates and get to a safe location. I'll take care of this and meet up with you." He awkwardly pulled out and put on his dirty Roc's Cape, his green cloak's hood falling down in his struggle.

Louise opened her mouth to protest, hesitated, then turned and dashed through the door and raced down the stairs. She made it all the way down to the first floor before finding her traveling companions engaged in combat against a slew of soldiers, battling in and out of the restaurant and front foyer.

She drew her wand, noting that the other nobles and guests were hiding under the front counter and tables and shaking in fear. The fat innkeeper, distressed by the damage caused by the fighting, called out to the soldiers, "What are you doing to my establishment?" But one of the attacking soldier's arrows slammed into his shoulder, leaving him to slump, stunned, on the ground.

Louise took cover behind a large potted tree and began casting random spells, each exploding violently – most throwing the soldiers off their feet and causing minor injuries, a few literally blowing them apart. She gagged as the foyer was showered in blood and chucks of flesh; the pained screams of the soldiers ring in her ears. Louise swallowed down the vomit rising in her throat and steadied herself against her cover. As she blinked back tears, wishing for her familiar, a large hand grabbed her by the arm pulling her to the floor.

Louise stared wide-eyed as Wardes pressed a finger to his lips and nodded towards the restaurant. He released her and carefully darted across the foyer to duck behind an arrow-ridden desk. He glanced around then gestured for her to follow. Heart pounding, Louise swiftly raced across the foyer to Wardes, flinging herself behind the desk.

"Louise," Wardes whispered seriously, "we must get to the back door, from there we're going to the harbor."

"What?" Louise whispered back, voice hoarse, "what about the others?"

"They have agreed to take care of the soldiers, giving us the cover we need to go ahead and complete Her Majesty's mission." He explained quickly before moving towards the back of the hotel as a volley of fire blasted through the foyer behind them.

Louise glanced nervously over her shoulder before trailing after Wardes.

Wardes was crouched close to the rear exit, ear pressed to the door as he listened for any indication of further opposition waiting outside. After a moment, he murmured over his shoulder to her, "There doesn't appear to be anyone."

Opening the door, the pair dashed into the night streets of La Rochelle, Wardes leading the way.

"Come, my Louise, the docks are this way."

Louise bit her lip as she ran towards the harbor, the road illuminated by the bright moons above. She was beginning to recall that Link had misgivings about Wardes, and though she didn't understand it, she worried that perhaps going alone with the magical knight was a poor decision. Not, she reflected, that there was much choice in it at the moment. Shaking her head, she did her best to keep up as Wardes ran towards the seemingly endless staircase of a sturdily built building, and began walking up them.

After climbing the long flight of stairs, they arrived on top of a small hill. Seeing a huge tree, with branches as thick around as two of Fouquet's golems branching out in every direction brought a wave of relief to Louise. She peered through the branches to see a ship still docked above. She relaxed slightly. If they could board and hold out for the eclipse then certainly Link would have made his way back to her by then.

Wardes ran into the tree's hollowed out roots, Louise tagging close behind. They scaled the wooden stairs inside, making their way up the hollow tree, and as they reached a rest stop midway to their destination, Louise heard footsteps behind her. She turned in time to see a shadow flying towards her and landing mere inches away. Inhaling sharply, she'd no time to react as the man seized her by the arm, and with a sharp jerk, swept her off her feet and into his arms, bridal style. Louise screamed as the man leapt away in a smooth, acrobatic maneuver. This close to him, she realized it was the same masked man that had been aiding Fouquet.

The masked man grunted and jerked abruptly as he was struck from behind by a wind spell. He dropped her in favor of latching onto a column for support and Louise plummeted to the ground.

In an instant, Wardes had jumped off from the platform, and dove towards Louise like a grebe. He caught her, bridal style, and floated in the air while carrying her. With a bit of elegant maneuvering, Wardes flew back to the platform and deposited the pinkette on the floor before drawing his sword-wand as he turned to face their assailant.

The masked man whirled around, jumped on the platform, and pulled out a black staff from his waist as he faced off against the Griffin Knight Captain.

Louise watched, shakily standing up, as Wardes wasted no time, waving his sword-wand into a spell as his masked opponent chanted a spell of his own. Wardes was the quicker of the two, his wind spell forming an air hammer, and solidified block of air struck the other man, knocking him off the platform and plummeting below.

Wardes turned to her, nodding lightly as he touched the brim of his hat, "Please, have confidence, my Louise, that I am just as capable of protecting you as your Windalfr." He smiled, "Come my dainty Louise, it is time to go."

Louise nodded and started after him as he turned away to resume climbing the stairs. She failed to notice when he paused, glancing over his shoulder with a disturbed look. Wardes, she decided as her breathing calmed, may be a strange and persistent suitor, but he couldn't be the suspicious figure that Link seemed to think he was. Likely, her familiar's over protectiveness was clouding his judgment.

Beyond the last flight of stairs was a branch to which a good-sized ship was docked. Louise eyed it up; it was merely yacht-sized and sported side wings standard for wind ships, most likely a small merchant vessel. Numerous ropes dangled from the sides of the wind ship – each anchored to the side branches that splintered off from the main docking branch, which extended from where she and Wardes stood, all the way to the wind ship's dock.

Louise followed Wardes up the branch and stepped on board of the ship, right behind him. A sailor, who looked as though he'd just been sleeping on the deck blinked up at them. "Hey you! What are you doing?"

"Where's the captain?" Wardes asked curtly. Louise peered around him and at the sailor.

"He's sleeping. Come back in the morning." The man replied, rude in his drunkenness, and took a long swing from his bottle of rum.

Wardes' face darkened as he leveled a cold glare at the drunkard and pulled his staff out. "Do you really want a noble such as I to repeat what I just told you?"

"A n-noble!" The sailor stuttered fearfully, as he immediately scrabbled to his feet and ran for the captain's quarters.

The minutes stretched as Louise waited quietly with Wardes and finally, the sailor reappeared, trailed by an older man – possibly in his fifties – sporting a sleepy look with his worn captain's hat. The captain passed by the sailor, approaching them directly and spoke in a tone gruff with sleep, "What do you want?" He looked at Wardes and then Louise suspiciously.

"Leader of Her Majesty's Mage Guard, Captain Wardes." Wardes formally introduced himself, pointedly directing attention away from Louise.

The captain's eyes bulged, and Louise stifled a tired, amused grin as he switched to a more formal address upon learning that Wardes was a high ranked warrior and noble of Tristain. "Oh, uh... then, what, uh... how may we serve you, my lord?"

"Take us to Albion. Depart now." Wardes ordered.

Louise jerked her gaze at him, startled. If they departed now the others would be left behind… she bit her lip, well Tabitha had a dragon didn't she? And Link was quite resourceful…

The captain immediately protested, "Madness!"

"This is upon Her Majesty's orders. Do you mean to tell me that you are going against the Royal Court of Tristain?" Wardes countered, voice dropping with a dangerous edge.

"I don't know what you're going to Albion for, but we can't depart until morning!" the captain attempted to reason, holding his hands up in surrender.

Wardes tipped his hat up, raising an inquisitive eyebrow, "Why?"

"Albion's the closest to Tristain in the morning!" he explained hurriedly, "We don't have enough wind stones to get there from here right now." He paused, licking his lips before continuing, "Your Excellency, this ship only has enough wind stones in store to travel the shortest distance to Albion. If we'd had more, we could've gone earlier. But for now, we cannot depart. We'd plunge out of the sky about halfway there."

Wardes' lips curved into a half-smile as he counter offered, "Then I'll make up for however much power you lack in your wind stones. I'm a square wind mage."

The captain looked back at his sailors, who watched them expectantly; ready to follow whatever orders he gave in the matter. The captain smiled grimly, then turned to Wardes and nodded. "Then that's fine. You'll both have to pay for passage, though."

"What's the cargo?" the magic knight asked mildly, looking around the deck.

"Sulfur." Came the prompt reply, the captain's brow furrowing as he studied Wardes, "Right now, it's worth its weight in gold. The nobles of Albion have increased the price – they are desperate for security in these troubled times. In order to have that security, gunpowder and the fire elements are a necessity, as I'm sure my lord knows."

Wardes nodded, "I do. Captain, I'll purchase your entire cargo at that price."

A devious smile tugging at his lips, the captain nodded in agreement – to Louise he seemed quite pleased to have sold his cargo so quickly and with such little bargaining. The deal between them done, the captain turned to his awaiting crew and began barking out orders rapidly, "Untie the anchors! Prepare the sails! Depart from port!"

The crew sprang into action, expertly untying the ropes from their branches, securing the anchor ropes on each side of the ship, and released sails. Louise heard one man complaining about the early departure under his breath as he passed and from the looks of the other men, she suspected they felt much the same – even if they were not all as vocal. With the ropes released from the branches, the wind ship abruptly sank down before lifting again, floating with the power of the wind stones stored deep within the hull.

"When we will arrive at Albion?" Wardes asked. Louise watched as the sailors prepped for sail anxiously and moved to the portside rail.

"We should arrive at Scarborough Port at noon tomorrow." The captain replied with a backwards glance at the Griffon Knight.

Louise peered down at the ground below from the port side, the harbor could still be seen between the branches of the huge docking tree. A short distance away, the city of La Rochelle's lights faded too quickly into the darkness of the night. Louise shifted uncomfortably at the thought that somewhere in those vanished lights, Link was still battling Fouquet. She closed her eyes and swallowed down bile as she abruptly recalled the scattered pieces of the soldiers from the inn. The wind tugged at her pink locks as the wind ship began to pick up speed – quickly reaching its top traveling speed.

Wardes approached her, and laid his hand upon her shoulder, "According to the captain, the Albion Royal Army near Newcastle has been completely surrounded by the rebel force: the Reconquista. Currently the royals are engaged in fighting an uphill battle against their enemies – there is no telling how long they will be able to hold out."

Louise, heart pounding with fright, asked, "What about Prince Wales?"

Wardes shook his head. "I'm not sure. From what I understand, he should still be alive…"

"Wait..." Louise's brow furrowed, "wasn't the harbor completely taken over by the rebels?"

"Yes." The Griffin Knight nodded.

"Then how can we contact the Royal Family?" Louise wondered, worry over coming her fear.

"We'll just have to fight our way out. It takes only a day to travel on horseback from Scarborough to Newcastle." Wardes replied, as if fighting their way through a battlefield was a small hindrance.

"Fighting our way past the rebels?" Louise asked, voice incredulous. He couldn't honestly think the two of them could do that… and she personally wasn't in a hurry to continue to blow up people like she'd done at the Goddess's Temple.

"Right." Wardes confirmed, "That's the only choice we have. They can't really openly attack the Tristain nobility, I think." Louise exhaled in relief, relaxing slightly as she heard that, "We'll have to find an opportunity to get through their siege and run straight for Newcastle. All we'll have to worry about at that point is riding in the dark."

Louise, still feeling a bit of trepidation, anxiously nodded, and asked, "Speaking of which, Wardes, where's your griffin?"

Wardes smiled and leaned around her, out the portside, and whistled. Directly from beneath the ship came the sound of the griffin's wings. The winged beast landed on the deck, frightening some of the sailors with its unexpected appearance.

Louise smiled wanly; at least riding griffin back would shorten their journey from a day's ride. Maybe she could even make it back to Scarborough before Link caught up with her. Then she wouldn't have to worry about him running into the army at least – she could definitely see her familiar trying to take it on in combat. The stupid dog, she mused warmly.

Louise rubbed at her eyes tiredly, and then glanced up at Wardes, "Is there somewhere that I can sleep?"

Wardes nodded, and sat down on the deck, leaning back against the portside rail. He gestured for her to sit with him, "This is a cargo ship, they haven't quarters suitable for guests. For tonight, my dainty Louise, rest with me. I shall keep you safe."

Louise pursed her lips, wary of the offer. But her eyes refused to stay open, continuously dropping. She rubbed at them again and peered around deck. With all of the sailors on board working around them, surely she didn't have to fear Wardes doing something untoward. Relenting, Louise carefully eased down next to the Griffin Knight and gingerly laid her head against his shoulder. Not as good a pillow as her wolf, nevertheless Louise drifted off to sleep quickly.

* * *

><p>When morning came, Louise awoke to the sailors' noises and the blinding light of the rising sun. She blinked blearily at the blue sky in front of her, rubbed her eyes and slowly sat upright, away from Wardes. She sat there for a few moments, blinking slowly, adjusting to full wakefulness before standing up and stretching. She ran her fingers through her pink locks, as she looked down the portside of the ship, where she could see the thick morning clouds as the ship sailed right above them.<p>

"Albion ho!" the lookout bellowed from above.

Next to her, Wardes stood, adjusted his attire and muttered politely as he excused himself. The magical knight then made his way to the captain.

Louise, barely sparing him a glance, looked up towards the sky. From between the clouds above she could see dark land. The mass continued to grow larger as the cargo ship sailed ever closer. Mountains carved the island's landscape, and rivers flowed down from between them.

The lookout yelled again, "Ship approaching starboard side!"

The pink-haired noble looked towards the indicated direction. A ship was, as the lookout had said, approaching, and it was many measures larger than the small cargo ship that she was on. A high number of large cannons jutted out of holes on other ship's portside – it was clearly a heavily armed vessel.

Louise frowned, muttering under her breath, "This isn't good. Could it be the rebels? ... or is it the Royalists?" Feeling anxious again, she looked for Wardes, spotting him behind the wheel, where he and the captain were also looking at where the lookout was pointing. She abandoned her place and quickly made her way to his side. Louise stood next to Wardes, sorely wishing that Link were with her.

The sky vessel, like so many others of its kind, was painted black to indicate its status as a warship. It sailed closer, each of its twenty or so portside cannons aimed at the smaller cargo ship.

"Albionian nobility? Signal to them! Find out if they are a cargo ship as well." The captain called up to the lookout as he signaled for the other man to open communications with the other vessel.

The lookout hoisted the signal flags, but as the minutes stretched, the black ship offered no response.

The first mate dashed up to the three, his face pale, and reported to the captain, "That ship doesn't have any nationality flags!"

"Then... are they pirates?" The captain looked back up the larger ship, his eyes wide and face paling to match the first mate's.

The first mate nodded furiously, "It must be! I heard they got really active after the rebellion began..."

"Run! Full speed!" The captain barked, clearly wanting to run from the other wind ship as quickly as possible, but even Louise realized that they were too late. The black ship maneuvered to sail parallel to them and fired a shot directly ahead of them.

**BANG!**

The cannonball sailed past the bow of the cargo ship and disappeared into the clouds. The black ship's mast then hoisted a four-color signal.

"They're ordering us to stop, captain." The lookout called down, voice cracking with fear.

The captain winced and looked to Wardes for help.

"All of my magic is being used on keeping the ship afloat and moving. We have no choice – we must surrender and comply with their demands." Wardes answered calmly. Louise bit down on her lip; if Wardes could be so calm about this then perhaps she was worrying too much…

The captain quietly muttered, "There goes my fortune, Brimir damn them," and gave the order. "Men! Wrap sails. Stop the ship."

"We're pirates! Do not resist!" A man onboard the black ship yelled to them through a horn. On the black ship's portside deck, her crew lined up with bows and rifles. They aimed and shot hooked lines, grabbing onto the cargo ship's starboard side deck. More heavily muscled pirates, about ten of them wielding axes and curved sabers, slid down the ropes and onto the ship's deck.

Wardes, who perhaps could tell that Louise was feeling distressed, moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder, whispering "They're not just armed barbarians, sweet Louise. They have a lot of cannons pointed at us. If you want to survive on the battlefield, you've got to accurately measure their strength and yours. They might even have mages on their side."

He was, Louise decided, very bad at comforting people. But his words were true and she lowered her head in acceptance, in spite of her unease. She wanted to be a respected mage, and that meant sometimes facing combat like the night before – even, she reflected, feeling queasy, killing other soldiers. It also meant that she would have to learn how to pick her battles.

Wardes' griffin, which was sitting at the front of the deck, flared his wings in fear and growled menacingly at the pirates as they approached him. Louise watched as one pirate tossed a pouch at the griffin's feet and, with a murmur and gesture, he was then engulfed in blue-white smoke, and the griffin collapsed onto the deck, fast asleep.

"A sleeping spell..." Wardes murmured, "So it seems they do have mages."

One of the pirates, with a patch covering his left eye, was dressed quite exquisitely. He wore a shirt that looked like it used to be white, but was dirtied to nearly black from sweat, dirt, and oil. Louise could see his strong and well-tanned chest muscles in the shirt's openings, and her lips turned down – Link could show him how to do it better. This man seemed to be the pirates' leader.

"Where's the captain?" He demanded in a rough tone, looking around him.

"Here." The captain, shaking but still trying to keep his composure, raised his hand.

The pirate leader walked over to him in long strides, took out his saber and leveled it at the captain's face. "What's this ship's name and what cargo does it carry?"

Resignedly the captain answered, "Tristain's _Marie Galante_. The cargo is sulfur."

A gasp came from the pirates. The leader sniggered, picking up the captain's hat and putting it on his head. "I'm buying everything on this ship then... with the price being your lives!"

As the captain shook in shame, the leader finally noticed Louise and Wardes standing nearby.

"Oho, we have noble guests!" The leader approached Louise, disregarding Wardes entirely, and raised her chin with his hand. "We have quite a dainty beauty here. Would you like to be our dishwasher, mistress?"

The surrounding pirates laughed, low and rough. Louise, her previous fear displaced by anger, slapped his hand, and glared at him, "Get off me, you low-life!"

"Oh no, she called us low-lives! I'm so scared now!" The leader mocked cradling his cheeks in his hands, and his men laughed loudly. "Alright, boys, take them all away. We can get a helluvah lotta of ransom for this!"

* * *

><p>It seemed to Louise like the <em>Marie Galante's<em> crew had helped to take over the ship as the crewmen helped the pirates carry up the cargo and transport it over to the black ship. The leader had taken her wand and Wardes' sword-wand, allowing them to be taken prisoner unrestrained. After all, without their wands, mages were mostly harmless. But Louise felt that shouldn't apply to herself or Wardes. They were escorted over to the black ship and down into its hold where they were locked in with the cargo.

Taking in her surroundings Louise could see wine barrels, cereal sacks and gunpowder casks haphazardly thrown around. Heavy cannonballs were piled up in the corner of the room. The food stores reminded her that she hadn't eaten since dinner last night, and she hadn't even finished half of that. She lowered her head in embarrassment as her stomach protested its emptiness loudly.

Unlike herself, content to merely look from where she stood, Wardes explored the cargo with a great interest.

Louise daintily took a set on a nearby crate, clasping her hands together on her lap. After looking around a bit more and listening to Wardes' shuffling around, Louise dropped her gaze to her clasped hands. She wondered if the others were okay. Tabitha, she knew, had been in such situations before to have already earned the rank of Chevalier before Fouquet's capture. Perhaps even that fop, Guiche was okay, after all he was the son of a well-respected General. And Kirche … it was difficult to believe that those soldiers could have extinguished that one's fire. Certainly, Louise decided, Tabitha would not have allowed it. She pursed her lips. And Link…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening as a fat man with a plate of soup entered. "Food." He grunted keeping a firm hold on the plate as his eyes squinted at her and then searched the hold for Wardes. Thankfully, the magic knight stepped out from between some boxes of cargo and went to stand by Louise. The fat man nodded at them, "Only after you have answered a few questions, of course."

Louise, irritated, stood up from her makeshift seat, "Ask."

The large pirate looked down at her, "What business do you have in Albion?"

"Travelling." Louise answered with a decisive voice, putting her hands firmly on her waist.

"Why are you, a Tristain noble, traveling to Albion?" he pressed, "Why are you touring in a war-torn country?"

"I do not have to tell you anything about my personal affairs." Louise retorted, pushing down her unease with anger.

"Still pretending to be tough, despite being scared?" The heavy pirate set down the plate of food as he began laughing.

Louise turned her face away reddening with anger. She grabbed the abandoned plate with soup and water to throw at him, but...

Wardes took it from her.

"Hey!" She protested, glaring at him as the still laughing pirate left the hold, locking the door behind him.

"It's not healthy to stay hungry." He tisked at her.

Louise grudgingly took the plate of soup with a pout, flushing red again as her stomach rumbled once more.

She took her makeshift seat on the crate again, setting the plate on her lap. Quietly, Louise ate the rice soup and sipped at the water until nearly half of it was gone. It wasn't very filling, but she had to leave some for Wardes.

Louise picked up the plate of soup and water, standing and carrying it over to Wardes. The magic knight nodded his head slightly, taking the plate from her. He set it on a nearby crate and stood there, dining from his awkward makeshift table.

Louise smoothed out her clothes and resumed sitting on the crate.

When he finished up the remainder of their meal, Wardes took a seat on the crate next to her and leaned onto the wall with a tired expression on his face.

At that time, the door opened again. This time it was a thin pirate standing before them. The pirate looked at the noble pair with piercing eyes and asked, "Good evening, are you the aristocrats going to Albion?"

Louise did not answer, eyeing him disdainfully. Wardes did not stir from his slouch.

The scrawny pirate snorted, "Hmph, judging from your silence it's true. Although we do not appear like we respect nobles, it is thanks to the aristocrats that our business is going well."

Louise blinked at that, furrowing her brows in confusion, "But, isn't this a warship of rebels?"

"No, no, we are employed," he explained, "We are involved in a fifty-fifty relationship with both sides. Thus we are in legitimate relation to both factions. No rebels here, you see. So what is it? Are you nobles? If it is true, then you will be allowed to go free in the closest port."

Unimpressed by his reasoning, and moved to anger by his free admission of associating with rebels against nobility, Louise glared at the pirate, "How dare you have anything to do with those dirty rebels? Do not disrespect Albion nobles! I myself am from one of the noble families. Albion is still a kingdom, and the royal family is still a legitimate government in Albion. Because I'm a noble traveling to Albion on behalf of Tristain, I am, in other words, an ambassador. Therefore, I demand an ambassador's treatment from you."

"I'll just go and report that to the Boss then." The scrawny pirate left laughing.

Louise scowled at his retreating back, wishing that the empty dishes had been close enough for her to through at him. She cast a short, sideways glare a Wardes for not helping – not that he noticed; too busy staring blankly off into space. Fuming, she crossed her arms and glared at the door, as it was locked shut.

Louise wasn't sure how long she sat there glaring at the door but eventually the door opened again, and it was the same thin pirate from before. He looked them over before shortly announcing, "The Boss calls."

* * *

><p>The aisle passed up the narrow stairs and took the three to a splendid room built on the upper deck.<p>

The Boss... apparently, the captain of the pirates – Louise wondered what he looked like, what sort of person he was. She frowned and shook her head, she'd find out soon enough.

The skinny pirate opened the door, and upon entering, Louise immediately noticed another pirate, sitting at a gorgeously crafted dinner table, playing with a cane adorned with a large crystal on top. The pirate captain was obviously a mage himself. Glancing around, Louise inwardly conceded that the Boss's room was far from what she'd expected – it was more suited to nobility. However, Louise refused to allow her surprise to show or to sway her. She held onto her anger, pushing away any other feelings that might distract her.

The Boss, from the moment she'd set foot in the room, tracked her movements with an intense gaze from where he sat. The skinny pirate poked her sharply from behind, "Hey, you! Yer standing in front of the Boss. Show some respect and greet 'im properly!"

However, Louise pursed her lips and stood firm, glaring at the Boss as he smiled at her.

"Ah, I'd expected a child when I chose to met with you – but instead I've found a strong willed woman. I like that." The pirate boss remarked cheerfully.

"I demand the treatment of a royal ambassador." Louise, not paying attention to the Boss' words at all, repeated her earlier demand.

"An ambassador? And what would an ambassador be doing here in the midst of a civil war? Surely the other countries are waiting to see who is the victor before attempting to continue relations with Albion." The Boss pressed, as he ignored Louise's demand. He paused and then eyed her questioningly, "… and did you say royal?"

"Yes, I did." Louise confirmed, lifting her chin defiantly, refusing to acknowledge his other questions.

"Are you going to meet with the remainder of the royal family?" he tilted his head as he noted with a wane smile, "They'll be gone tomorrow."

"I won't tell you." Louise sniffed haughtily. She refused to look at Wardes, why wasn't he saying anything?

The Boss grinned, tone joyful, "Are you willing to betray the nobles, my lady? If not, I may not be able to guarantee your safety – even for a considerable fee, mage or no."

"I'd rather die." Louise stated flatly, staring at him with a half-lidded gaze that she hoped did not betray her fear. Her body was already doing that with its incessant trembling, she thought sourly as she grit her teeth.

"I'll ask you again." The pirate captain repeated sharply, "Are you willing to betray the nobles?"

Louise looked straight ahead. She crossed her arms, and put out her chest, "You keep talking nonsense – I have already given you my answer. If it is your wish to bark like some slovenly mongrel, direct it else where." Really, it was as polite as she could be.

The Boss gave her a long, wide-eyed look before bursting into laughter. "Oh my, my stomach hurts!" gasped the Boss as he stood up still laughing loudly.

Louise watched him, confusion overcoming her fear and anger, puzzled by the sudden change of atmosphere and glanced sideways at Wardes to see if he understood this better than she did. The magical knight caught her look and shook his head, apparently just as puzzled.

"Oh, I am sorry. As a noble I should properly introduce myself as well." The pirate captain, who until that moment had been laughing loudly, abruptly sobered and stood up straight.

He removed his black curly hair from his head. Louise raised her eyebrows in disbelief at the sight of the wig. He also took off the black eye patch, and then removed his fake beard. Before her was standing a young person with blond hair and an unmarked, clean-shaven face.

"I am the General of the Albion Royal Air Force and also the commander of our country's fleet. Though to tell you the truth this warship, the "Eagle", is the only ship in our fleet – which is quite a powerless fleet. Oh dear, even commoners from the street could easily defeat it." The young person bowed while introducing himself. "I am the prince of the Albion Kingdom, Wales Tudor."

Louise's mouth opened wide and her equally wide red eyes stared in disbelief at the surprising appearance of the young prince of Albion. Next to her, Wardes watched the prince with great interest.

Wales smiled with a charming smile and moved a chair, gesturing for Louise to sit. "Welcome to Albion, Ambassador. Now, let's talk about your message."

However, Louise was still speechless. She stood there dumbfounded, unable to move, thought processes completely stalled.

"Why do I dress up as a pirate?" the prince asked rhetorically, "To hide myself? No, the rich rebels sent a lot of support to the rebellion, and it is a basic war tactic to cut enemy's supply line. It was necessary so I had to dress myself like a dirty pirate." Wales admitted laughingly. "No, it was really rude to treat an ambassador like that. But you have to admit you don't look much like a royal messenger. And I never thought about support from other country's nobles. Yet, still, I should apologize – and I do. Forgive me, Ambassador."

Even after Wales' words, Louise's mouth still kept opening and closing without uttering a single sound. She hadn't been mentally prepared to meet the prince so suddenly.

"We brought a secret letter from Her Highness Princess Henrietta." Wardes spoke up on her behalf, finally participating in the conversation, while gracefully bowing.

"Oh, from Her Highness. And you are?" Wales leaned forward.

"Captain of Tristain's Griffin Knights, Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis de Wardes." After that, Wardes introduced Louise to Wales. "And this is the ambassador sent by Her Highness from the Vallière family, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, Your Highness."

"Indeed! And you are such a splendid noble, Miss Vallière. And here I only have my ten bodyguards to greet you ceremonially – it's such a miserable greeting. Well then, do you still have the secret letter?" Wales asked, eyes peering intently at Louise.

Louise, panicking, took out Henrietta's letter from her clothes. However, she stopped before giving it to Wales. After a few moments of hesitation she opened her mouth. "B-but..."

"What?" Wales tilted his head, looking vaguely impatient.

"Excuse me, but are you really the prince?" Louise asked, wanting confirmation to avoid betraying her princess' trust.

Wales laughed, "Oh dear, you don't believe me even when I showed you my true face. I am Wales. And I really am a prince. I will show you further evidence then." Wales continued after noticing the water ruby ring shining on Louise's finger as she grasped the letter carefully away from him. "Here, allow me to hold that ring for a moment."

At her hesitant nod, Louise's hand was taken and the ring that shone on her finger was removed. The prince brought it close to his ruby ring. The two rings reacted to each other, shining with a bright light.

"This ring belongs to the Albion royal family, the ruby of the Wind, while that one belongs to Henrietta from Tristain royal family and is the ruby of the Water. Am I right?" Wales asked absently.

Louise nodded.

"Water and the wind make the rainbow." He explained, watching the light, "A rainbow, which is formed between royal families."

"True, I am sorry for my rudeness." Louise apologized formally as she dutifully handed Wales the letter and bowed.

After looking at the letter lovingly, Wales kissed the signature. Then, the seal was carefully removed, the paper inside was taken out, and Wales began to read. The minutes stretched as he kept on reading it with serious expression. "Is the princess marrying? The beautiful Henrietta. My beloved... cousin."

Viscount Wardes bowed his head silently, with an affirmative expression.

Wales dropped the glance to the letter again and smiled when he read the last line. "Understood. The princess is informing me with this that she wants you to return this letter. And more importantly, the princess also hopes that I will return a letter from her. Seems like it."

Louise beamed with pleasure.

"However, it's not in my hands right now. It's in the castle of Newcastle. I didn't want to bring the princess' letter onto this pirate ship." Wales said laughingly. "So, even though it's a hassle, please come with me to Newcastle."

* * *

><p>The warship <em>Eagle<em> took Louise and Wardes to the ragged coastline of Albion. They had been traveling for a mere three hours and could already see the cape, and a large castle looming on its very edge. Wales had explained to Louise, who was standing with him on the front deck, that it was the fortress of Newcastle. However, the _Eagle_ did not head straight to the city, but instead sailed down the coast.

"Why are we going downwards?" the pinkette asked, looking up at the prince.

Wales pointed at the sky behind the castle where a huge ship was floating. However, it apparently could not see their ship, which was hiding on the other side of the cloud. "The warship of the rebels." He answered wryly.

Louise eyed the ship; it was twice as long as the _Eagle_ with an incredible number of sails, and it was aiming for Newcastle port. With no warning it opened fire aiming at the castle, and she jumped slightly at the unexpectedness of it. The cannonball crashed into the wall and Louise could see a small fire from where she stood on deck. The shockwave from the impact was so powerful it could be even felt on the deck of the _Eagle_. Louise bit her lip.

"That ship, the "_Royal Sovereign_", once belonged to the fleet of our country. Yet, when the rebels took control of it, they changed the name to "_Lexington_". It was named in honor of the battlefield where they snatched the first victory from us." Wales said with a smile. "The warship keeps up a constant blockade of Newcastle from the sky. It shoots at the castle from time to time, not in order to do any damage, but just to annoy us."

Louise looked through the cloud to study the warship. There were a lot of cannons on each side, and a dragon was painted on the surface of the ship.

"It has 108 cannons and really looks like a fire breathing dragon at times." Wales mused, "The whole rebellion started from that ship. We can't match it, so it's better for us to sail through this cloud and slip past unseen. We can reach Newcastle from the other side, as there is a secret port that only we know about."

Louise looked around as the sky around their ship darkened as the ship went under the continent, the landmass above blocking the sunlight. In addition, they were still surrounded by clouds and she could barely make out Wales standing next to her.

Wales explained, voice cutting quietly through the darkness, "The rebels never go under the continent because traveling this way is a dangerous endeavor. However, for the navigators of the royal air force it's easy to navigate by relying on topographical maps, using magic of light and measurements." Wales laughed quietly, quoting, "The noble that does not know the sky is not an intelligent person."

They sailed in the darkness for what seemed to Louise an unreasonably long time, but eventually the ship reached a section of landmass, which opened into black hole overhead. Illuminated by the magic light from the mast, the sight of it was really spectacular; Louise wondered what Link would have thought of it.

Wales' voice rang out, "Stop here for now."

"Aye Aye sir, stop here!" Wales' order was given to the crew. The sails were taken off and the _Eagle_ started to drift right under the hole.

"Slowly increase speed." Wales ordered.

"Aye Aye sir, slowly increase the speed!" The confirmation echoed back.

The _Eagle_ rose slowly toward the hole. Following just behind was the _Marie Galante_ that navigators of the _Eagle_ had boarded.

Wardes nodded, "You are definitely not sky pirates, Your Highness."

"We are precisely sky pirates, Viscount." Wales disagreed with a small smile.

* * *

><p>The warship docked at the secret port of Newcastle. Many people were bustling around on the quay, darting to and fro as they fulfilled their daily tasks. Some waited patiently as the ship was prepared to unload. Ropes were thrown to the sailors to tie down the <em>Eagle<em> and finally the wooden gangway was attached.

Prince Wales hurried Louise and Wardes down the gangway. A tall and aged mage approached them. "Ha ha, wonderful military results, right, Your Highness?"

"Rejoice, Paris. Sulfur, it is sulfur!" At Wales' joyful shout, the soldiers around him gathered cheering.

"Ooh! Sulfur! This is for the honor of our guardianship!" The old mage began to cry. "I served for sixty years under the previous king...," he sobbed and then continued with a sniffle, "There won't be such happy days again, Your Highness. After the revolt happened it's all turned into sorrow... Even with sulfur we won't make it..."

Wales laughed with a smile. "Even if we're defeated, we'll show the rebels the royal family's courage and honor."

"A glorious death." The old mage agreed, drying his eyes, "My old bones are trembling with excitement. It was reported that the rebels are going to attack the castle tomorrow. It's really all or nothing now, Your Highness."

"With our last breath we'll put their soldiers to shame!" Wales declared as he and the others laughed with ease from the bottoms of their hearts.

Louise became worried after hearing the word defeat. She gazed around at the masses of soldiers, understanding that these men expected to die. Louise bit her lip, weren't they afraid?

"And who are these people?" The old mage named Paris asked Wales after spotting Louise and Wardes.

"This is an ambassador from Tristain, Lady Louise Vallière," Wales explained, gesturing to Louise, "She came because of an important business related to the kingdom." He then turned to Wardes, "This is the Captain of the Griffin Knights, her escort, Viscount Wardes."

Paris looked surprised for a moment, doubtlessly wondering what would an ambassador from another kingdom be doing that was so important she would brave the twilight of the Albion royal family. But soon enough he put aside his puzzlement and a smile returned to his face. "So you are an ambassador, Mistress Vallière." The old mage gave a short bow, "Paris Chamberlain at your service, madam. It's nice that you came all the way to Albion. Though it might not be much, we will have a small feast tonight. By all means - please come."

Nodding her agreement, Louise and Wardes followed after Prince Wales as he moved off and into the crowd. The pair followed Wales directly to his room, which was behind the kitchen area and rather plebian looking to Louise's eye. It's furnishings included a very simply built wooden bed, table, set of chairs, and a beautifully done, out of place painting on the wall illustrating a battle scene.

The prince sat on the chair and opened a drawer of the desk, inside of which was a little jewelry box. Wales took the necklace off his neck, a small key glinting in the light as it dangled from the necklace. The blond used the key to unlock the little jewelry box and opened it. From where she was standing, Louise could see Henrietta's portrait lying in there.

Wales, who had noticed Louise looking at the box, explained embarrassedly, "Strongbox."

There was one letter inside from what Louise could see; doubtless this was the letter from the princess that was the cause of all their troubles. Wales took it out with love and read it. The letter looked older than it should from being constantly re-read.

After reading it Wales gently folded it and put it into an envelope, then he handed it to Louise. "This is the letter I got from the princess."

"Thank you." Louise accepted the letter graciously while bowing deeply.

"The Eagle will take you back to Tristain tomorrow, as we won't be using it in the battle." Wardes explained, "For tonight however, I'll have you escorted to suitable quarters."

"But, Your Highness... What did you have in mind when you mentioned a glorious defeat?" Louse asked with hesitation, more concerned with the earlier show on the docks than with her sleeping or leaving arrangements.

Wales answered easily. "It is just so, as I said. My army has three hundred men while the enemy force has fifty thousand. There is no chance of victory. So let us at least die in glory."

Louise looked down at her hands, clutching the letter in a white knuckled grip, "Your Highness, do you also mean yourself when you talk about dying in battle?"

"Of course." Wales agreed with an amused smile, "I will die as well."

Louise's shoulders dropped when she bowed deeply to Wales, "Your Highness... Forgive me for being impolite, but there are a few more things I must say."

Wales tilted his head, a small, soft smile gracing his lips, "What do you want to say?"

"What is written in this letter?" Louise, after asking her question, looked up with determination. "When Princess Henrietta gave me this task she looked like she was worrying about her lover. And in the box there was a portrait of Her Majesty, and seeing the gloomy face after you kissed and read the letter... Are you and she...?"

Wales smiled more fully, "Do you want me to bluntly say that cousin Henrietta and I have a love relationship?"

Louise nodded. "Yes. Forgive my rudeness. But if this is so, then the content of this letter is..."

Wales put his hand to his forehead and made a vague gesture, as if he were worried for a moment about what he should and shouldn't say. After a few moments, Wales spoke, his voice quiet, "A love letter. Just like you guessed. If this love letter were to be passed to the imperial household of Germania as Henrietta informed me by her missive, it might become a great threat. In the letter she is swearing eternal love for me in the name of Founder Brimir. It is like an oath of marriage, you see, love sworn in the name of the founder. If this letter is brought to light, she will be accused of committing the crime of bigamy. The emperor of Germania is sure to break off his engagement with a princess who violated the rules like that. Then, there would be no alliance. Tristain might be politically ignored by other countries' noble families."

"So," Louise murmured, "Princess and Your Highness were in love with each other?"

"It's an old story." Wales nodded.

Louise leaned forward; hands clenched, and in a feverish tone, demanded "Your Highness, return! Return to Tristain!"

Wardes abruptly put his hand on her shoulder. However, Louise refused to allow this to stop her, as she continued, "I beg you! Please, come to Tristain with us!"

"It cannot be done." Wales denied with a laugh.

"Your Highness, I disagree." The pinkette refuted firmly, "Princess Henrietta would think so as well! Didn't it say so in the letter? I have known the princess since our childhood; I know very well how she thinks. Princess Henrietta does not desert the people she loves! Your Highness, you didn't say it, but I am sure she told you to run away as well!"

Wales shook his head, denying, "There is no such line written in the letter."

"Your Highness!" Louise kept on pressing Wales.

"I am from a royal family. I am not lying. There is no request by the princess for me to run away in the letter, I swear it by my honor." Wales swore softly, sounding as if he was in pain. "Henrietta is a princess. She has to give priority to her country rather than me."

Louise understood what he meant by that. Even if Wales liked Henrietta, other nobles would never support it, given his situation.

Wales tapped Louise's shoulder. "You are a honest girl, Vallière. You have honest, clear and kind eyes."

Louise looked down, high praise for traits that were useless to her now.

"But let me give you some advice. It's not good for an ambassador to be honest like that." Wales smiled down at her with an attractive smile. "However, you are a perfect ambassador to a ruined country like ours, as a government that will be destroyed tomorrow is more honest than anyone, since it doesn't have anything to defend besides its honor."

After that he pulled something out of his pocket. From the shape and running arrow it seemed to be a clock. "Ahhaha, it is time for our little party. Since you are last guests of our kingdom, I would like you to attend it as well."

Louise nodded, turning away and retracing her steps out of the room and through the kitchen. She completely missed the lack of Wardes' silent, unsupportive presence.

* * *

><p>The party was held in the castle's hall. Louise spotted the king of Albion, James I, sitting on the throne, watching the nobles and vassals who had gathered through narrowed eyes.<p>

Though the following day everyone would die, it was still quite a feast and the table was filled with various treats.

Louise and the reappeared Wardes were watching this colorful party while standing in the corner of the hall. She observed quietly, "They're putting all the troubles of tomorrow behind themselves tonight and are trying to enjoy the present."

Wardes nodded in response, "Yes, they behave in a joyful manner. There is little point in moping about the inevitable here, and they acknowledge that."

When Prince Wales showed up, there was some enthusiastic sighs between the ladies. Louise covered an amused smile with her hand, it seemed like he was popular not only as a prince but as a handsome man as well. When he approached the throne, people started whispering.

James I tried to stand up straight and greet him, but because of his old age he staggered and almost fell down.

Some laughter could be heard from the hall.

"Your Majesty! Its too early to fall!"

"Indeed! Save that for tomorrow!"

James I obviously wasn't insulted by such comments, as he smiled back, "Don't worry, it's just that my legs were numb from sitting for too long."

Wales next to James I and supported the king's body with his. There were a few more chuckles as the king managed to straighten up enough to address them, "You. I will tell all of you brave and loyal vassals, that tomorrow 'Reconquista' is planning to attack our Newcastle with their full force. You have followed and fought bravely for this incapable old king, however tomorrow there won't be a battle. It is going to be a one-sided slaughter. Let's stand proudly and show our bravery for one last time." The king coughed loudly, after that he continued talking. "But it might be asking too much for all you to die. Thus tomorrow morning the warship Eagle will take all women and children and the ones who chose to leave to a safer place far from this forsaken continent."

However, no one answered to take the king up on that offer. One noble loudly informed the king. "Your Majesty! We are waiting for the order! Whole Army Forward! Whole Army Forward! Whole Army Forward! Since our hearing is so bad tonight, I doubt we will be able to hear any other orders!"

All the people nodded.

"Yeah! What would others say if we were to run away?"

"It's too late to retreat, Your Majesty!"

"It's alright! We will continue to serve the king like we did years before! Tonight is a good night! The founder has blessed us with a wonderful moon and warm night! Let's enjoy drinking and dancing for this eve!"

With this everyone returned to the feast. The two guests from Tristain attracted a lot of attention. The nobles didn't seem to be sad or worried to Louise, as they playfully kept on joking and offering wine or food to the guests.

"Ambassador! Try this wine! Tell us which country's wine is better!"

"Here! Try this! It's Albion's speciality - chicken with honey, it'll make you a healthy and strong mage for sure!"

Louise felt that these joyful celebrators were the saddest things she'd ever seen, laughing as they were in the face of slaughter. She couldn't endure the atmosphere anymore and shook her head, fleeing out of the hall and to the room she'd been given earlier.

Louise flung herself upon the bed, grabbing her pillow and burying her face into it as she cried. She just didn't understand these people, why did they choose to die? The king had even been so kind as to offer them safe passage away, and they had refused! And even Prince Wales… her poor princess loved him so and he returned those feelings. Why choose death? Why celebrate it as if it were the happiest of occasions?

Louise sobbed harder. She just didn't understand it. She didn't understand them. They were foolish and she disliked them and their country. She wanted to go back to Tristain. She wanted her familiar. Louise sniffled, that stupid dog, leaving her alone like this…

A sharp rap at her door, cause Louise to start, jerking her head up from the pillow. She blinked blearily at the door, wiping her tears away as the sharp knocking continued. Releasing the pillow, Louise slid off the bed and answered the door.

Cracking it open, Louise blinked in surprise to see Wardes waiting on the other side. She lowered her gaze, "I thought you were at the party."

Wardes cupped her chin in his fingers, raising her face to look up at him, "Have you been crying my dainty Louise?"

Louise pulled away, refusing to look at him, "No!"

"… as you say," Wardes agreed dryly, "But here, I have good news to cheer you up."

Louise scrubbed at her face to rid herself of tear tracks before turning to look at Wardes, "You do?"

"Yes." Wardes smiled benignly, "I have spoken to Prince Wales, he has agreed to marry us at dawn. Very gracious of the prince, don't you agree?"

Louise blinked sharply in disbelief, "What? But, I… didn't I tell you already? I cannot marry you Wardes! I –"

"I understand that you are nervous, my Louise," Wardes cut her off with a frown, as he moved to sit on her bed, "But this is for the best. I know that perhaps you are too young and innocent of the world to understand, but these things come in time. Just trust that I will uphold the agreement of our families. We will wed; I will be a good husband to you. If it is your wish to continue your studies, I will even allow that – after all, have I not said that I wish you to reach your potential as a mage? You will be great in time."

Louise slowly shook her head, "But… this is… it's too soon! I-I am not ready to marry…" she trailed off, looking up at him pleadingly. "I… am grateful that you are willing to make concessions, Viscount, but … I still… I cannot marry you."

Wardes grimaced, giving her a pained look, "My dainty Louise, please, the arrangements have been made. Don't force my hand…"

Louise blanched at that, and panicking, she turned and darted to the door, flinging it open. She froze at the sight of a blond haired cardinal on the other side, she recognized him from the party earlier – Cardinal Mazarin. Louise took a step back as her red eyes met his cold blues.

Cardinal Mazarin quietly addressed her, "There is no where for you to escape, little void mage." He raised his hand, a silver ring with a square purple stone on his finger beginning to light. "We've need of you."

Louise opened her mouth to retort when a strange feeling came over her. Suddenly, she felt as if she were floating through a thick fog. She was relaxed, almost sleepy. Distantly she could hear the cardinal addressing Wardes.

"It is done. Get her ready."

"My thanks. The prince's serving girls will be here soon, they will look after my Louise and see to that she is prepared for our morning matrimony."

"So be it, Viscount." A door clicked shut.

"Dear Louise," Wardes distant voice called, "listen to me carefully."

Louise drifted, hardly caring.

Absently, she felt a hand grab her shoulders and another forcing her face up. She blinked slowly at Wardes.

"… my dainty Louise," he whispered, "I am going to put a letter in your pocket, right next to the Princess' letter. Remember this and read it when you are safely back in Tristain." He chastely kissed her brow.

She heard the door open again and an unknown female's voice rang out through the fog, "Sir Viscount?"

"Yes, yes, here girl, look after my young bride and have her ready for our wedding in the chapel at dawn."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>The next morning, a few hours before dawn, the serving girls prepared Louise for her wedding. Unresisting, Louise was bathed, dressed again in her now washed clean school clothes, and draped in a white mantle, which was borrowed from Albion's royal family. Only brides were allowed to wear it, as it was a mantle of a virgin. Her letters where returned undisturbed in her pocket. Next, they fixed up her hair and put a bridal veil borrowed from Albion's royal family on Louise's head. The veil was exquisitely made, and the flowers, which were eternally fresh due to magic, made it look indescribably beautiful. Finally, they lightly applied makeup to her face, giving her pale cheeks the healthy blush of a young bride.<p>

Through it all, Louise drifted carelessly, watching and listening with detached interest.

A door opened and Louise dimly recognized Wardes' voice, "Girls, is my dainty Louise prepared?"

"Yes, Viscount!" the maids chorused back.

Wardes' pleased voice again echoed through the fog, "My Louise, how beautiful you look on our wedding day. Come, I'll escort you to the chapel. His Majesty awaits."

Through the fog, Louise noted with absent interest that Wardes was still wearing his regular clothing and magical mantle. Apparently he did not feel obligated to dress formally. She felt her arm cradle in his and her body automatically moved to follow Wardes out and to the chapel.

Louise drifted, barely aware of their passing surroundings, occasionally a strange noise or light would echo through the fog. Presently, in what seem to her at no time at all, she was being led down an isle. Through the dense fog, Louise could make out the figure of Prince Wales. He seemed to loom closer until she could almost see him clearly. Prince Wales was dressed in the Crown Prince's formal uniform. He wore a bright purple mantle, the color of the royal family, and a hat with seven colored wings, the symbol of Albion's royal family. He looked troubled, glancing out the window before turning back to her, his face smoothing out into a smile.

In her dim awareness she, with Wardes beside her, stood in front of Wales, who was standing below the image of the Founder Brimir, wearing his official uniform.

"Everyone is prepared? Well then, let us begin the ceremony." The Prince's voice reached Louise's ears, cutting through the fog. However, it was like a weak sound of a distant bell. Louise's mind was still lost as she continued to drift.

"Bridegroom, Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis de Wardes. Do you take this girl as your wife, and swear to respect and love her in the name of the Founder Brimir?"

"I swear."

"Bride, the third daughter of the Duke de La Vallière, Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière…"

Just then, Louise's hazy mind realized that she was in the middle of a wedding ceremony. Her partner – the mysterious and strange Wardes, for whom she once yearned… a man who had helped a cardinal spell her. Who some how knew she was a void mage. Suddenly, Louise no longer felt so detached with her surroundings, nor did she feel sleepy. But try as she might, Louise could not stir from her relaxed and drifting state. The fog of her mind, though thinned, refused to lift.

"Bride?" Wales voice cut through the fog once more and Louise's gaze shifted up to see that he was looking at her.

She could not respond, the fog weighed heavily upon her.

"Are you nervous? That's all right. It's your first time, it's normal to be nervous." Wales smiled, and then abashedly, "Oh dear, we still have to follow etiquette. Doing this will only have meaning if we follow etiquette. Then, once more. Do you take this man as your husband, and swear to respect and love him in the name of the Founder Brimir…"

Louise's attention drifted again as the fog abruptly thickened. Suddenly, she felt herself beginning to speak and the echo of her words resounded in her mind. "I do."

Mind reeling in shock, the fog abruptly thinned and Louise could almost see clearly as Wales smiled beautifully at her and announced, sounding suddenly much closer, "Viscount Wardes, you may kiss your new wife, the Lady Wardes."

Louise wanted to scream, to cry, to do anything but allow Wardes to tilt her face up and press his lips chastely to her own.

Wardes withdrew, a satisfied smile on his face, "Our marriage contract?" he asked, glancing sideways to the prince.

Wales nodded over to the cardinal, "Witnessed, signed, and sealed. The good cardinal will deliver them to the pope immediately and then send copies to your families from there." The cardinal sketched a short bow and departed from the side exit, doubtless to make it back to the Eagle in time for departure.

The viscount pulled Louise into an embrace as he smiled brilliantly, "Wonderful. You have our thanks, Prince Wales."

The prince nodded, "I am glad that – "

The chapel doors slammed open, cutting him off and drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

Louise stared; wide-eyed through the fog as her familiar, completely uncloaked, glared at Wardes with his feral blue eyes alight from behind his blond fringe.

Link bared his teeth in a wolf-like fashion as he loudly declared, "I am here on behalf of the Reconquista to take the void mage!"

The fog surrounding Louise completely vanished as she squawked in outrage, "W-W-WH-WHAT?"

"That's right!" Derflinger crowed from over Link's shoulder, "We're the bad guys!"

Link nodded, smirking.

Prince Wales flushed with anger, and apparently unconcerned that he was facing an elf, snarled, "You, such rudeness! This is an insult!"

Louise tore her shocked and angry gaze from Link and over to Wales as the prince grabbed hold of his sword-wand… and was abruptly run through.

Wardes, his sword-wand still piercing through the prince's chest, looked thoughtfully over his shoulder at Link. He addressed Louise, "It seems your familiar is already on the correct side of this conflict. I was a bit concerned about that… well, no matter."

"D-damn you…'Reconquista'…" Wales ground out as blood suddenly gushed out of his mouth and Louise screamed.

Wardes muttered while piercing his shining cane deeper into Wales' chest. "You knew that you would die today, Wales, whether by my hand or not, it matters little." He withdrew his sword, allowing the fatally wounded prince to collapse onto the chapel floor.

Louise rushed to the prince's side, trembling and shouting, "Crown Prince! What have you done, Wardes?" She was married, and to a traitor! The prince smiled up at her wanly, blood seeping from his lips. Wales removed his Wind Ruby and, with an unsteady hand, offered it to Louise. The pinkette tearfully accepted it, watching the dying prince smile sweetly one last time before taking his final breath and lying still, relaxing as death claimed him.

"The Prince!" the guards cried.

Louise looked up to see half of the guards closing in on Wardes and the other half almost entirely slain already by Link. Oh… that's right… even her familiar was a traitor.

"That's right. I am really a member of Albion's noble faction, 'Reconquista'," Wardes announced in a cold, emotionless voice as his wind spells sliced cleanly through his opposition.

"Why!" Louise gasped from where she sat by the dead prince, "Why, Wardes, would you, Tristain nobility, do such thing?"

"We are the first heralds of Halkeginia's future – a union of nobles that has no national borders. We are borderless." Wardes raised his sword-wand again as he finished off the last of the guards. "Halkeginia will be reunited into one by our hands, we will restore the Founder Brimir's 'Sacred Land' once again."

"Before..." Louise clutched at the ring in her hand with a white knuckled grip, "you weren't like this before. What changed you so much? Wardes..."

"Time, accidents, and destiny. Though it changed me from the man you knew, it didn't change my nature." Wardes turned from her to study Link.

Link narrowed his eyes back, "Stand away from her." He leveled Derflinger at the magical knight, "You and I have business."

"… I see." Wardes lowered his head, a smirk gracing his lips, "Even though we are on the same side?"

"I cannot allow your trespasses to go unanswered," Link replied coldly, "regardless of what your allegiances may be."

"Damn you, elf…" Wardes muttered. "What do you know of my 'trespasses'?"

"A familiar's ability," Link answered shortly, "Enough to condemn you. Arm yourself." His blue eyes glinted as he lunged forward.

Wardes dodged his attack by jumping back. The magical knight quickly raised his sword-wand to block the follow-up swing and disengaged, whirling away from his elfin attacker.

"Tell me," Link called, "How do you recognize me as Louise's familiar? I was well cloaked when we last met."

"Is that all?" Wardes smirked slightly as he took advantage of the pause to cast a quick spell. "Not interested in how I knew anything else?"

Link tipped his head, "Fouquet managed to tell me enough before she died."

Wardes unleashed his Breaking Wind spell in response. Link, as before on the rooftop, slammed into the wind spell with his shield, reflecting it back at Wardes. This time, however, Wardes had already begun to dodge and avoided the rebounded spell completely.

"Ha! Just try to ignore me after this! I'll show you how cool I am!" Derflinger suddenly shouted as his blade started to shine.

Link glanced down at the blade as Wardes recited Breaking Wind again. Then Link glanced up and tried not to roll his eyes as he realized Wardes was using the exact same spell again.

The raging wind flew out again, aiming at Link as he put out the shining Derflinger in front of himself.

"It's useless! A sword cannot stop it! You would have been better of with your shield!" Wardes shouted.

Yet, the wind, instead of touching Link, was sucked directly into Derflinger's blade causing the light shining out of it to intensify.

"Derf?" Link murmured.

"This is my true form, Partner!," Derflinger answered excitedly, "It was a long time ago, so I forgot it! My tired body changed itself! Anyhow, it's a pretty interesting story, partner!"

"Make it short!" Link snapped, eyeing Wardes.

"Impatient." Derf tisked, "I forgot it before. But, don't worry, partner. I suck in all magic around me! That's me, Gandálfr's left hand – Derflinger!" The sword made a coughing noise, "Now the Windálfr's left hand, of course."

Wardes looked with interest at the sword that Link was holding. "Indeed… You are not an ordinary sword. I should have expected no less from an elf's blade. Time to even the odds as it were," He smiled grimly, "Ubiquitous Dell Wind…"

Link tensed as the spell was completed and Wardes' body suddenly doubled. And then again, and again, until he faced four doubles alongside the real Wardes.

"Doubles!" Derf noted.

"It is not only "Double". It's "Ubiquitous Wind", an uneven distribution of wind. The place where it blows is not just a matter of appearance, but it has a substantial power too."

One of Wardes' doubles suddenly pulled a white mask from the cloak and donned it.

From where she sat next to the dead prince as she watched their battle, Louise's body trembled. She was shivering with anger and fear. The masked man was Wardes! The man who had been standing next to Fouquet… The one who attacked her at the docks was none other than Wardes!

Link, however, seemed unsurprised as he nodded, "What a treacherous but handy spell. You can appear anywhere." He tipped his head, "I take it that this is how you knew me by sight?"

"Indeed." Wardes agreed before continuing, "And getting back to my spell, each one of them has the power of the original. I told you, right? 'Wind' is unevenly distributed!"

Link shook his head, glancing at Louise. The pinkette had finally gotten over the repeated shocks of the last while and was standing up, fury reddening her face to contrast the white knuckles of her hand as she raised her wand.

"Fireball!"

The spell, aimed at the real Wardes, exploded violently against his side, taking out several chunks of flesh and shattering his arm.

As the real Wardes collapsed to the floor, face white with shock, Link rapidly lunged forward to intercept the doubles.

As her familiar clashed with the multiple Viscounts, Louise made her way over to where her new husband was sprawled on the chapel floor. He was clutching at his side, gasping as blood seeped from between his lips and fingers, pooling beneath him on the floor.

Louise leveled her wand at his head, and voice trembling with anger, "Goodbye, traitorous Wardes."

"My…" he gasped.

"Fireball."

Louise didn't twitch a muscle as Wardes' head exploded, showering her bridal wear with his blood and tissue. Stiffly, the bloodied bride turned to her familiar.

Link stood quietly, weapons sheathed, no trace of the doubles apparent.

Louise stared at him, angry tears beginning to make their way down her cheeks, mingling with the blood, "What," she gasped, voice still trembling, "do you have to say for yourself?"

"… it was a joke?" he offered weakly.

Louise's eye twitched and her hand jerked. "J-j-jok-ke?"

Link licked his lips nervously and slowly approached her, "Little one…"

"DON'T 'LITTLE ONE' ME, YOU, YOU VILLAIN!" Louise shouted and seemingly teleported over to him, she dashed so quickly. She beat on him with her tiny fists, "I WANT AN EXPLANATION AND YOU WILL BE HONEST!"

"Villain?" her familiar muttered, and then caught her flailing fists in one hand while pulling her into an embrace with his other arm. "Are you done? Can I explain now?"

Louise twisted and savagely kicked his ankle. "YES!"

He sighed and released her fists to pet her veiled hair. "We should go somewhere safer first."

Louise considered hitting him again, but instead sagged against him, pressing her face into his shirt. She was just too exhausted.

"How about that port, partner?" Derflinger suggested, "None of the soldiers will be there."

"Hmmm…" Link released Louise long enough to pick her up. Turning heel, he strode across the chapel and out of the doors he'd barged through a short time ago.

Outside, Louise lifted her head to the sounds of explosions and battle. They were distant for the moment, but would eventually be upon them. As she raised her gaze to follow the direction of those sounds, Louise blinked and had to look twice as her vision was filled with dragons. She straightened in Link's arms, turning her head from side to side as she took in what had to be an entire flight of dragons guarding the chapel.

Louise stared up at Link, red eyes wide, "What is this?"

He glanced down at her, then up at the dragons and shrugged, "I only wanted one but they insisted."

"But what if the soldier here see this?" Louise asked, "They'll think the rebels are attacking!"

"Hmmm… the rebels are already attacking – most of the soldiers here should be at the front gates right now. The ones left here are all dead." Link pointed out.

"Cause you killed them!" Louise snapped.

Link tipped his head, "They were in the way. I cannot allow or forgive a person who would keep us separated."

Louise flushed, "Stop it!"

Link grinned at her, "Besides, the dragons got the ones out here, not me."

"Eh?" Louise blinked as one large dragon, obviously the lead as the other dragons watched its movements, stepped aside, revealing a small company of dead soldiers.

Link cleared his throat as Louise stared at the dead soldiers with a half lidded gaze, "Would you know a safe, preferably remote, area that we can go?"

Louise glanced up sharply, and then realized he was addressing the dragons.

The lead dragon rumbled, nodding its head.

"Great! Let's go." Link paused, and then eyed her apprehensively, "You're okay with riding dragonback, right?"

Louise nodded tiredly.

Link smiled softly and carried her over to the lead dragon. It lowered itself as much as possible and Link foisted Louise up onto it's saddle. She grunted and settled down comfortably as Link clambered up behind her. Her familiar pulled her close and reached around her to pick up the reins.

"Ready?" He asked.

Louise spared him a tired look and then nodded. She blinked sleepily and drifted off as the dragon flight took off into the skies of Albion.

Louise absent-mindedly wandered in her dream. She was back at her home, la Vallière. She went to a small lake in a forgotten courtyard…

There a small boat was floating… Here where Louise fled and lied down with her blanket when she was faced with difficulties. Louise always hid herself and slept there. Her own little world in which no one else intruded. Her secret place…

Now, Louise's heart was in pain.

But Wardes didn't come here anymore. Gentle viscount Wardes, her childhood noble crush, her fiancé of marriage arranged by their fathers' mutual agreement, her murdered husband…

Young Louise sobbed softly, there was no Wardes who would take her from her secret place anymore. He was a dirty betrayer that murdered the courageous prince, those kind hands belonged to a murderer… a murderer that she had, in turn, murdered…

Louise cried in her little boat, huddled beneath her blanket.

But then, someone came.

"Is that you, Viscount?" Louise asked in her dream, and then she shook her head. No, the viscount didn't come here anymore. She scrubbed at her eyes even though tears continued to fall, who had come?

It was her wolf, Link, who shifted to his original body, uncloaked and looking very much like he had when they first met. His countenance was soft, his shield and original sword were hanging on his back, and then he, without hesitation about getting wet, stepped into the pond and approached Louise's little boat.

Louise sniffled as she watched him.

Link leaned over the side of her little boat, gently cradled her face, and wiped at her tears with his thumbs.

"Dry your tears, little one." He smiled softly, "and forgive me for making you cry."

"I'm not crying over you." Louise denied, pushing down a twinge of uncertainty.

Link picked up Louise out of the boat and held her in his arms. "Little sister," he murmured into her hair. "I'm so sorry."

Louise nodded childishly in her dream, accepting his apology. She felt it was important, though she couldn't member why he would need to apologize to her.

Louise closed her eyes and cuddled closer to him. She listened to the beating of his heart, the sound of his breathing, as he softly hummed her lullaby.

"I cannot always protect you." He whispered.

Louise opened her red eyes, "But you said that you'd teach me. Right, Big Brother?" she asked childishly, "So I can be safe when you are away."

"Hmmm…" he nodded, "That's right."

Louise beamed and snuggled back up to him, closing her eyes again as she relaxed.

The world lurched alarmingly and Louise awoke on a dragon's back, securely in Link's arms. She peered up at his face, as it seemed like he didn't notice that she was awake. He was, she noticed, humming her lullaby though.

"Aah, this isn't a dream." She muttered.

Then… Louise's mind was filled with feverish thoughts as she recalled the past day. Meeting Wales, the party, Wardes and the cardinal, being spelled, her marriage, the treachery of the viscount and her familiar, the prince's death, Wardes' death by her hand…

The sadness of it all almost made Louise cry. However, not wanting to cry in front of Link at the moment, she closed her eyes. Therefore, Louise decided to pretend she was sleeping.

She watched the other dragons flying nearby from the corners of her half-closed eyes. Most stayed in formation, but occasionally a few would swoop up and down or bank off to the side.

Their dragon increased speed as the entire formation banked left and flew lower.

Strong wind hit her cheeks. But that wind felt pleasant. Louise closed her eyes.

Her mind was in turmoil…

Traitorous Wardes.

The Crown Prince's death…

The 'Reconquista' victory…

Link…

For various reasons, Louise felt sorry for them all, but at the moment all Louise's thoughts were blown away by the wind. She leaned back against her familiar, resting her cheek against his arm as his humming lulled her back to sleep.

The next time that Louise awakened, Link was holding her in his arms as he slid down off the dragon. She scrubbed at her eyes, looking around. Link set her down on her feet and Louise reflexively reached out and grasped his tunic.

They were in a good-sized glen, a small lake and much smaller waterfall on one side, tall cliffs on the other, and trees surrounding the other sides. Louise looked up to see that most of the dragons had either perched or sprawled along the cliffs while a few, she confirmed with a sideways glance, were splashing around in the small lake. The lead dragon they had flown on moved off and slid gracefully into the water with its fellows.

Louise sighed and looked up at her familiar, who was watching her with those feral blue eyes. He smiled and then nodded over at something. Louise followed his gesture, spotting a few stones that had been arranged like benches.

She turned her gaze back to him, "I want to bathe." She pointedly gestured at her bloody appearance.

Link tipped his head and glanced back at the waterfall, "Give me a moment, little one."

Louise made her way over to the stone benches and daintily sat down as she watched her familiar. He called down one of the smaller dragons from the cliffs and Louise could see that one it's saddle were several bundles. Obviously this one had been the packdragon of the flight, carrying all the supplies the soldiers needed but wouldn't weigh down their battledragons with. Once the dragon landed, Link shuffled through it's bags and pulled out a rope, three posts, and a pair of blankets.

Link carried the supplies to the waterfall and set them on the shore. He drove one post into the ground next to a large stone jutting out from the side of the cliff. The second, much longer than the first, he carried in to the water, stopping when he was calf deep and driving it into the sand. He repeated this with the third pole, setting it when he was waist deep and close to the whirling waters, churned by the waterfall. Link then draped the first blanket between the first and second pole, and then the second blanket between the second and third pole. The third side he left bare as it faced the cliff and waterfall.

Link grabbed a few more supplies from the packdragon's bags before he surveyed the makeshift privacy curtain and then glanced over his shoulder at Louise, "Whenever you're ready, little one. Just pass me your clothes after you strip so I can wash the blood out for you."

Louise nodded, standing up from the bench and making her way to the blankets. Link handed her a bar of soap and a few cloths to wash and dry with. Louise accepted then with a murmur of thanks before ducking behind the privacy curtain. She stripped down, leaving her clothes and veil at the edge of the blanket, and took to the water with her bath supplies.

Though the waters weren't too cold, Louise rushed through her bath. She scrubbed down quickly, washed her hair, and double-checked that she'd gotten all of the blood off. Exiting the waters, Louise wrapped herself in one of the towels and dried her hair as best she could with the other.

Stepping out of the blanketed area, she spotted Link scrubbing away at her clothes several yards away. Louise strode down the bank, clutching at her towel, and quietly watched him for a few moments.

Eventually, he looked up and, spotting her, smiled, "Blood doesn't come out easily, little one. By the way," he added, "I found the letters in your pocket and set them over there," he pointed behind her and Louise glanced over to see a small camp set up, well camouflaged by the foliage. "Inside the tent."

"… alright." Louise acknowledged, suddenly feeling on edge, "what about clothes."

Link eyed her, "I left a bag of spares in the tent as well, but I don't think that they'll fit you." He grinned, "You are much smaller than the riders of this flight."

Louise harrumphed and turned heel, crossing the clearing and ducking into the tent. She pulled out some of the spare clothing and realized that her familiar had been correct. Louise settled for just an oversized shirt that fell just past her knees and snatched up her letters, stuffing them into the shirt's pocket.

Wandering back outside, Louise seated herself on one of the stone benches and folded her hands onto her lap. She watched the dragons as a cool breeze tugged at her damp hair. The sun, shining brightly, warmed her. She gazed around that the utter calm of the glade, it was hard to believe that mere hours ago, that very morning she'd been married, betrayed and widowed.

Louise blinked and then studied her hands. Widowed…

A splashing caught her attention and, grateful for the distraction, Louise looked up to see Link coming out of the small lake. He walked to the makeshift privacy curtain and pulled down the blanket, allowing it to pool partly in the water and mostly on the shore. He carefully draped her clothing on the line then picked up the blanket and made his way over to her.

"…are you hungry, little one?" He asked, tipping his head.

Louise opened her mouth to answer but her belly beat her to it, rumbling loudly as it protested its recent lack of nourishment.

Link chuckled and nodded, "Rations okay?"

Flushing, Louise nodded.

He fetched her some of the dragonriders' rations and sat next to her as she began to eat.

He glanced down at her, "So… where would you like me to start?"

Louise chewed thoughtfully, before swallowing and asking, "You said that Fouquet died right?"

He nodded.

"Start there." She muttered, taking another bite.

Link looked up at the sky, "Hmmm…after I dispatched her golem, she attempted to escape again…"

**Flashback**

Link leapt and glided over the ruins of the stone golem, spotting Fouquet as she fled down the empty street. He quickly reached into his pouch, pulling out his Clawshot. Taking aim, Link fired, bracing himself firmly on the ground. The tri-pronged hook snapped open as it flew through the air and then snapped closed as it pierced through a few layers of cloth and into the soft flesh beneath.

Fouquet's scream of pain rang through the empty streets as she was yanked backwards through the air.

Link grunted as her momentum slammed her back into him, an act that rung another agonized scream from the green-haired woman. Link quickly pinned her face down on the cobblestone street, one hand plucking her wand out of her grasp and twisting that arm behind her back while the other held her down with the Clawshot.

"How about answering a few questions, Miss Crumbling Dirt?" he muttered in her ear, pressing the Clawshot down with his weight.

Fouquet sobbed softly before gasping, "OK! Anything! Just, please – my back!"

Link raised an eyebrow, easing off the Clawshot a bit; "I suppose I could pin you with my sword instead."

"Dunno, Partner," Derf mused, "No telling where she's been, aside from prison and the school of course."

It was wholly inappropriate, but Link cracked a grin anyway. "True. But enough of that," he sombered, narrowing his feral eyes at the thief, "tell me how you got out prison. And more to the point, was it Viscount Wardes?"

Fouquet licked her dry lips, "Wh-what makes you say that?"

Link refused, "I have my reasons, now answer!"

"No!" Fouquet spat, "If you want information, you have to offer it! Otherwise, I'll gracefully accept the death you intend for me?"

"… are you so sure that I won't torture you?" Link asked, curious.

Fouquet paused, "… no, I am sure that you haven't the time, though. You want to catch up to your mistress, right?"

Link nodded, "Fair enough. Let's see… the fact that he invited himself along on our journey was suspicious, the princess doesn't seem the type to send last minute additions without warning. Then he knew all about Windalfr. How could he know that when the only other ones in the know didn't wish to bring it to outside attention? Every time Wardes mentioned how he discovered this information, he kept changing the source: friends, library, so forth. An honest man tends to pick one truth and sticks with it. He also knew that I could change shapes, which is not a very well known fact."

Fouquet wheezed for a moment, "Fine… yes, Wardes released me from prison. He's part of an organization called Reconquista, a faction of rebels on Albion, and my release was conditional on my agreement to work for them. He did ask about my capture, found out about you and pressed me for more details. I told him everything."

"I see…" Link tapped the Clawshot thoughtfully, "what is his interest in Louise, exactly? It isn't about their engagement, though he tries to make it seem so." He considered asking outright if Wardes knew about Louise's void magic, but dismissed it. If Fouquet didn't already know, then there wasn't much point in telling her.

Fouquet shook her head, "I don't know, just that it has to do with you… sort of."

"… alright, last one. Your masked partner, who is he and where did he go?"

"That was Wardes – or well, a wind duplicate of him anyway. Probably following Wardes around, it can't go too far from him without dissipating. Doubtless they are both headed to the docks with your mistress." Fouquet replied before tiredly asking, "Am I allowed a last request?"

"Generally, I don't do last requests," Link answered with a surprised look, "but then, I usually don't have enemies asking for them either."

"Is that a yes or no?" she glared at him from the corner of her eye.

Link tipped his head, "Make your request. If it's within reason, I swear to Farore that I will fulfill it."

Fouquet blinked, "Farore?"

"One of the three goddess of my world," Link explained, "She created life that would uphold the laws."

Fouquet nodded slightly, "My request is this: In Albion, there is an orphanage in the forest near the village of Saxe-Gotha. If you should ever find yourself there, tell the one who runs it that her Mathilda has found herself a good husband, and that she is living a happy and peaceful life as a wife and mother."

"Done." Link agreed, and then asked politely, "Do you have a preference for this?"

"Beheading. It is my right as a noble." The mage answered shortly.

"Very well." Link drew Derflinger, and standing back, swung quickly and forcefully. Fouquet's neck sliced cleanly in half and her head rolled to the side, hair obscuring her face, as her blood sprayed over it and the road. Link bent down and yanked the Clawshot out of her back, pausing only long enough to clean it on her cape.

"What now, Partner?" Derf asked.

Link shoved the Clawshot into his pouch, and then removed both the Roc's Cape and his green cloak before shoving them in as well. "Take advantage of my appearance."

"Oh?" Derf chuckled.

"Hmmm…" Link smirked. "With any luck, I won't be recognized as Louise's shape shifter without my cloak but as an elf. People should steer clear, make things less of a hassle for me, yeah?"

"Guess so."

Link nodded, and wiped Derf clean with Fouquet's cape before sheathing it. He stood, looking around, "Let's see, the docks are … that way."

Link dashed down the streets, towards the docks. Hopefully, he'd be quick enough to catch Louise before she set sail on a ship with Wardes.

He'd barely gone three streets when he stumbled as his vision became distorted in his right eye. Blinking a few times and rubbing at his eye as he ran on, Link frowned.

"Something the matter, Partner?" Derf asked.

"The vision in my right eye is off, become distorted for some strange reason," Link muttered, turning down another street.

"… You might want to hurry up then, Partner," Derf suggested in a tone that indicated deep thought, "If I'm remembering correctly, this happens when a familiar needs to see through the eyes of their master – usually because said master is in danger and the familiar needs to know where they are."

Link immediately speed up, as his right eye's vision completely altered to show a masked man attacking the viewer – Louise – from inside a stairwell. He did his best to concentrate on where he was going but watching Wardes battle himself in an obvious ploy to gain Louise's trust made Link growl. As the battle ended, Link's vision corrected itself, no longer allowing him to see through Louise's eyes.

**End Flashback**

"So that's how you knew." Louise muttered, finishing off her rations.

"Hmmm?" Link gave her an inquisitive sideways look.

Louise blinked back at him, "In the chapel, you weren't surprised by Wardes' doubles or that one of them was the masked man."

Link nodded, "Ah. True," he shrugged, "I'm just surprised that you noticed. You were a bit out of it at the time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Louise demanded angrily.

Link eyed her, lips twitching in amusement, "Just that you were too busy dealing with repeated shocks like Wardes' revelations. I simply didn't think you were paying much attention to me in light of that."

"Oh," Louise deflated, and then puffed her cheeks out, "But none of this explains why you claimed to be involved with the Reconquista!"

Link nodded, "I was just about to get to that. You see, when I made it to the docks, I had arrived in time to see a large ship sailing off. I was certain that you were aboard and was left wondering how I'd manage to catch up to you…"

**Flashback**

"Ha~," Derf gave a short, unamused laugh, "seems we've missed the boat."

Link nodded, expression grim.

"Maybe we should check to see if there is another ship sailing out?" Derflinger suggested.

"… we don't have much other choice," Link noted, turning to the stairwell.

Before he could enter, a voice called out, "Pardon me, good elf!"

Surprised that anyone would be willing to approach him, never mind actually address him, Link turned around and pinned the speaker with an incredulous look. "…Yes?"

The speaker was an older man clothed in priestly garbs, whatever rank he held in the local church, Link didn't know. A pair of nervous soldiers, one of whom was glistening from his cold sweat, flanked the man on either side. The priest stepped forward, "Perhaps you would consider this forward of me… but I would like to make you an offer in return for your aid."

Link stared at him, "… what sort of aid?"

"A small matter," the priest assured, "I am involved with an organization called Reconquista – currently it is attempting to overthrow the monarchy of Albion… though that likely doesn't interest you," he muttered before continuing, "You see, what we need you for is to retrieve a person for us – a young noble female who we believe is possessed of great potential. Currently she should be in the care of one of our members… unfortunately some among us believe that his loyalties are questionable. Hence, the need for an outside hire that can retrieve the girl."

"I… see…," Link answered slowly, unable to believe his luck, "… and who is this girl?"

"A Tristain noble, la Vallière." The priest replied quickly, "She is small of stature, has long pink hair and red eyes. Her familiar is a shape-shifting wolf, another of our number should have already disposed of that one, however, so you needn't concern yourself with it."

Link tipped his head, "And why are you so eager to seek out a strange elf and hire him for such a sensitive mission?"

The priest bowed his head, silent as the minutes passed. Finally, he raised his eyes to Link; "Our options are limited as is our time. You, sir elf, have no stake in this; what care you for human politics?" he chuckled dryly, "And there can be no doubt – if our other is a traitor as some suspect, you can surely defeat him in battle with ease." The priest shifted his weight from one foot to another, "I am aware that the price of your services will be high, but the reward for us is greater. If you will consent, I am sure we can come to a satisfactory arrangement."

Link narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "Truly?"

"Yes," the priest nodded quickly, "… but we do ask that you keep silent about your involvement. We do not wish for the Reconquista to be associated with elves, pardon me," the priest tacked on hastily in an attempt to avoid offense.

Link glanced from the priest to the soldiers, who were tense as a drawn bow, and back to the priest, "And where would I find this 'la Vallière' of great potential?"

"We will arrange for you to retrieve her, either from the ports or Newcastle itself. But we must not tarry over long, our windows of opportunity are brief."

Link nodded, "Then, shall we discuss payment on the way?"

The priest looked pleased, "Oh, of course."

Link smiled grimly, this Reconquista was reminding him too much of Zant. He exhaled and shook his head as he followed the rebels, for now he could use them to get to Albion and reach Louise. If they proved to be too great a threat, he'd go ahead an initiate a pre-emptive strike to delay their forces until Louise's country could marshal their defenses.

**End Flashback**

"You were with the Reconquista," Louise declared softly.

Link tipped his head, "Sort of, but not really. In the end, I used them to achieve my own goals and then turned on them."

"… by not taking me to them?" Louise laughed bitterly.

He gave her a half-lidded stare, "That too. But I was actually referring to something else entirely."

Louise fell silent.

"The archbishop and I negotiated for almost the entire way to Albion." Link explained, "In the end we managed to reach what I believe was a fair bargain shortly before we reached the Lexington…"

**Flashback**

"Command of an entire dragon flight?" the commander of the Lexington, Sir Gervais, sputtered after Archbishop Matthias explained the terms of Link's payment. Running his hand through his red hair, he reflexively glanced out the open window as a sudden breeze swept in and then jerked his gaze back to the other two occupants.

Link nodded, speaking before the archbishop could get a word in, "Yes, no riders are required to assist me, but the dragons are essential for breaching Newcastle and retrieving the girl. One of the dragons of my choosing will be part of my payment, of course."

Sir Gervais shook his head slowly, "Wh-why… no, never mind. I… do not wish to involve myself with the affairs of elves." He turned to the archbishop, hissing quietly and unaware that Link could hear, "Why in the founder's name did you bring an elf? Are you mad? What else have you promised?"

Archbishop Matthias gave the commander a sharp look, replying in low tones, "Now is not the time, nor the place for this discussion."

The commander's jaw flexed in agitation before looking at Link, "You may explore the ship until such time that you are needed to fulfill your mission as agreed."

Link tipped his head, "Very well." Without a glance behind, Link turned on heel and strode out of the room, closing the door firmly behind himself.

The Hylian ducked into the room next door and locked the door. He studied the adjoining wall for a moment and realized that eavesdropping through it would be unlikely. Link snorted softly and made his way to the window. He eased it open, glancing around. The winds were a bit strong, but it was nothing that he couldn't handle. Link eyed the ledge running from beneath his window and around to the commander's neighboring window. He carefully stepped out, and made his way to the other window.

Stopping short of it, Link listened in on the archbishop and commander's argument.

"- that you would risk an elf?" the commander shouted.

"I am aware of the risks," Archbishop Matthias answered coldly. "However, so long as he is unaware of **why** we consider the young la Vallière to have great potential, she should remain unharmed."

"Oh, yes. Let's bank on keeping the elf ignorant of a possible void mage! After all, she'd only be the first to appear since the Founder, and we all know how the elves felt about him!" Gervais spat. "We might as well gift wrap the girl for her execution!"

Link narrowed his eyes.

"Enough!" Matthias barked, "Do not think I am such a fool as to risk the void mage so carelessly!" He inhaled deeply before continuing, "The girl, herself, doesn't seem to realize her power. So long as we keep our mouths shut, then nothing should go wrong. She'll be retrieved, stowed away in an undisclosed location, and tutored in her magic."

"You're overlooking that fact that we have no void mage tutors. No one has possess such magic in six thousand years." Gervais noted dryly.

"Not so," the archbishop refuted. "We do possess the Holy Book of the Founder that was left to Albion. It is known that his spells lay within – it is merely a matter of the young la Vallière unlocking them."

Link perked up.

"Truly?" the commander breathed, "Where is it?"

"My quarters," Matthias noted, smugness seeping in his tone.

"I see…" the commander mused, "we should redouble the guards there- "

"No!" the archbishop snapped, "You will do nothing to draw undue attention to my quarters. Ignorance has kept the Holy Book safe for millennia, it can continue to do so for a few more days."

Sir Gervais was silent.

From his perch, Link was grinning.

Archbishop Matthias spoke again, "Is there anything else, commander?"

"… No, Your Eminence." Sir Gervais answered resignedly.

At that Link retreated back to the neighboring room as swiftly as he dared. He closed the window carefully, and quietly left the room, making his way back up to the deck.

"How about that, Partner?" Derf whispered gleefully, "A gift for the little lady!"

Link tipped his head, fighting down a smirk. "Hmmm…"

"When will you be fetching it?" the sword asked, curiously.

Link shrugged, glancing around at the crew, who were all giving him a wide breadth and avoiding eye contact. "Most likely tonight at some point."

"Eh? I thought you'd have a better plan than that," Derf drooped.

The blond Hylian snorted in amusement, "I'm not even sure of what all needs to be done here. Have to scout for more information first."

"Oh?"

"Hmmm… yes, now hush." Link murmured as he spotted a brave looking soldier – in that he'd made eye contact and didn't seem anymore put off by an 'elf' than the Archbishop. The fact that the soldier was flanked by a dragon was also fortuitous.

Link approached the auburn haired soldier, an easy smile on his face, and attempted to look as harmless as possible.

"Hello," he greeted the other.

The soldier eyed him warily, and then nodded, "Greetings, sir elf."

"How goes it?" Link asked, casually.

The soldier tensed momentarily, and then relaxed and nodded off towards Newcastle. "We're preparing another bombardment."

"Ah…" Link tipped his head, questioningly.

The dragon's rider flushed slightly, cleared his throat and explained, "We take a shot or two with the cannon at Newcastle every so often. Keeps them aware of our presence, and their inevitable defeat."

Link nodded, smiling, "I see! May I?" He gestured at the railing behind the soldier.

With a glanced over his shoulder, the auburn-haired soldier nodded, standing aside. The dragon, however, only moved to lower its head to inspect Link. It's nostrils flared as it cocked its head, studying him.

'This one seems strange for a human,' it mused aloud.

Link ducked his head briefly to hide his smile as he passed by the dragon and stood at the railing. He took in the view below for a few minutes before a thunderous bang nearly deafened him. Link grimaced as the castle wall was struck by the cannonball, a small fire springing forth from the wreckage. He tightened his grip on the rail as the shockwave from the impact shook through the Lexington.

Link leaned forward, eyes sweeping across the area. A movement beyond the clouds caught his attention. He squinted, pondering about using his Hawkeye, when the soldier behind him piped up, "A good shot, eh? Another one like that and the ground troops will be able to just stroll into Newcastle tomorrow!"

Link glanced over his shoulder, peering at the soldier from beneath his blond fringe, "Tell me, why are you overthrowing your king?" He didn't understand these rebels' motives. Zant had been motivated by his misguided ideals and greed – what drove the Reconquista?

The soldier favored Link with a wary, but curious look and replied, "… We wish to unite all of Halkeginia. To do that the monarchies of each country must be overthrown. We start here, in Albion where the Reconquista was born. Then, once we have control over this land, we'll go forth." The soldier considered this for a moment, before continuing, "Possibly to Tristain and establish a foothold on the mainland there. After that, we'll keep going until there is only a single country – Halkeginia."

Link stared at him, "That's…" words failed him, "… is that … your only goal?"

"No," the soldier nixed, "but I cannot speak of it any further with you. Our main intention, which I have just told you, has been announced already. Other goals are not for you or anyone else to know."

Link turned away and looked up at the sky; it was all so much like the Usurping of the Twilight Realm. His course was set then, he would have to make a pre-emptive strike. His little one was terribly fond of Princess Henrietta, who'd made it clear that Tristain was in no position to take on these rebels. Link breathed steadily as his mind whirled, piecing together a plan. At the very least, he would try to buy Tristain some time to pull together their defenses. Louise would be safer this way – happier too, if Princess Henrietta came out of this brewing conflict alive and well.

"This ship," Link began, not looking at the soldier, "it's the strongest of your fleet, correct?"

"Yes…," the soldier drawled, bemusedly, "why?"

Link shrugged carelessly, "It's not very impressive, is all." He grinned at the soldier's indignant noise before continuing, "anyway, I'll be taking command of your dragon," Link turned around to see the soldier's face go from bright red to sickly pale white. He bared his teeth, feral blue eyes glinting, "He'll be part of my new flight."

The soldier staggered back a few steps before turning and fleeing beneath deck.

Link watched the soldier's retreat and when he was out of sight, turned to the dragon. "Hello. Think I'm a strange one do you? That's fine."

The dragon reared back in surprise at being openly addressed in such a manner.

Link grinned, "Tell me, where are the other dragons?"

A short while later, Link was making his way down the depths of the ship. Hallways cleared quickly as people retreated at his approach, and doors were shut and even barred in a few cases.

If Link weren't preparing to kill these people, he might have been bothered to care. As it was, he was quite pleased that they stayed out of his way, allowing him to set up his attack unhindered. After all, sabotage wasn't his usual thing so anything that lessened his chances of discovery was a welcome boon from the goddesses.

It didn't take much exploring to locate the wind stones supporting the ship. The ceiling of the bottom-most room had dozens of them tightly secured to the rafters. Link tipped his head, studying them. For his plan to work, the ship would have to lose at least a full third on one side.

"Hmmmm…" Link looked around, and finding nothing that would help, he left the wind stone room to explore the rest of the ship.

Several hallways later, Link had found the cargo bay. He was pleased to find that it was filled with arms, ammunition, and – what he was interested in – barrels full of explosive powder, the staple of bombs worlds over.

Link worked quickly, scouting the halls before and after he moved each barrel he needed. Soon enough, the wind stone room became the cargo holder of a good half dozen barrels.

Using a large axe that he'd also generously liberated for his personal use, Link began to hack away at a far wall as quickly as he dared. Eventually, one of Link's swings faltered as his vision began distorting again. Briefly, through his right eye, Link could see Wardes and another priestly-garbed man. He watched, pensiveness giving way out fury and outrage as Louise was placed under a mind control spell. Both men would answer for this, Link fumed, clenching his fist angrily around the axe handle. Wardes he would definitely meet again – the other, Link made a note to keep an eye out for that particular priest. Snarling, Link hacked more forcefully at the wall – and managed to breach the outer hull of the Lexington.

Breathing deeply, Link tossed aside the axe and pried at the broken planks to widen the small gap. Link shoved the white rag he'd been using to polish Derflinger through the hole, and fixed portions of it to the broken planks while the rest dangled freely outside of the hull.

Link carefully positioned them in a stack near the hull and hauled himself up to the rafters. Over Derflinger's grumbles, Link sliced gingerly through the ropes securing the wind stones. Once he determined that enough ropes were damaged, Link made his way back down the barrel stack and pulled several bombs from his bag.

Link carefully squeezed the unlit bombs between the barrels and the hull. Then he pulled out a few more and placed them on the tops of barrels. Link shoved the stack of barrels as close to the hull as he could get it.

That done, Link eased out of the wind stone room and jammed the door's lock after closing it firmly. If anyone attempted to enter the room, they'd either have to be able to unjam the lock or break down the door.

As Link made his way back up the stairs, he decided to pay the archbishop. It was as good a time as any to get that Holy Book … and find out about mind control spells. Link growled softly, thinking about that.

Stalking through the hallways, expression dark with anger, Link eventually found Archbishop Matthias' room.

Schooling his expression into a polite smile, Link rapped loudly on the archbishop's door.

Matthias eased open the door, a look of surprise etched on his features. "Er… sir elf?"

Link tipped his head, "May I come in, Archbishop?"

From the look of dread that momentarily passed over the other man's face, Link may as well have uttered a dire threat. But Matthias muttered an agreement and stepped back, allowing Link to enter his room.

It was lavishly decorated, more so than the commander's quarters, with finely carved furniture and carpets. Link crossed the room, skimming for any tome that might look like a Holy Book, came up with nothing, and settled himself into the chair behind Matthias' desk. Link leaned back, crossing his ankles, and looked up at the archbishop.

"In regards to my mission," Link began without preamble, "I've become aware that another of your station has placed the girl under a mind control spell. I – "

"How could you possibly know that?" Matthias sputtered, cutting Link off.

The Hylian grinned enigmatically, declining to answer.

The archbishop rapidly reached his own conclusion, muttering, "Firstborn magic… of course."

Link tipped his head, "As I was saying, is there any risk of the girl waking up from this spell?"

"No…," the archbishop paused, and then shook his head, "no, perhaps there is. A sufficient shock to her mind would break the spell, if she were strong enough. Seeing you during the retrieval could most likely accomplish that."

Link tapped his chin, perhaps… Good mood restored, he sat up, "One last thing before I go."

The archbishop blinked at him, "Yes?"

"Where is the Founder's Holy Book?" Link asked bluntly.

Matthias' jaw dropped, a look of horror crossing his face, "H-how…?"

Link gave him an even look, "Does that matter?" He leaned forward, keeping eye contact with the archbishop. "So tell me, where is it?"

The other man swallowed hard as his gaze flinted nervously to his bed… no, the nightstand next to his bed. "I… y-you…" he sputtered incoherently.

Link grinned, standing up. "Over here then?" he asked, walking over to the nightstand. Link tugged at the drawer, finding it locked. He glanced over his shoulder at Matthias, who seemed frozen on the spot, "Key?"

The archbishop made no reply, nor did he attempt to move. He simply gazed off into space, transfixed and pale with horror by whatever he found there.

Link shrugged and walked over to the man. Carefully, he pat the archbishop down, locating several keys in one pocket and another on a golden chain around his neck, hidden beneath the priestly robes.

Keys in hand, Link strode back over to the nightstand and tried each. He found it amusing that the one that unlocked the drawer was a small, unassuming key he'd pulled from the man's pocket. Link slid open the drawer, eyeing the heavy and aged tome inside with pleasure. He quickly pocketed it in his pouch before turning back to the archbishop.

**End Flashback**

Link paused in his story.

Louise frowned up at him, "You stole a spell book belonging to the Founder?"

Link shrugged and nodded, "They were going to give it to you anyway," he reasoned, "I just thought it'd be easier to bring the book to you than you to the book."

Louise punched his shoulder, muttering, "Stupid dog with your stupid jokes."

Link grinned at her, "I try, little one."

Louise scoffed before looking away, "What happened then?"

"Well," Link mused, looking up at the sky, "after making sure that the archbishop couldn't interfere…"

**Flashback**

Link left the room, closing the door firmly shut behind himself. Going through the keys, Link located the one for the door and locked it. Hopefully, at this late hour, no one would come looking for the archbishop. And if so… hopefully they'd assume that the archbishop was deeply asleep when they knocked at the door.

Link sighed.

"Problem partner?" Derflinger asked.

Link shook his head, "I'm really not cut out for this sort of thing. It's more of a Sheikah thing – but, for my Queen's sake, I learned what I could from the Hidden Village." He explained ruefully. "Pity that there are no Sheikah available here."

"I dunno, Partner, it looks like you're doing well enough to me." Derf observed.

Link shook his head again, "Looks. Yes, it does." Too much was being left to chance for his own comfort but it wasn't as though he had many options.

"All that's left now are the dragons," he muttered and made his way up to the deck.

Exiting onto the deck, Link spotted the dragon he'd spoken with earlier. He approached the large dragon, who bent its head down, piercing him with a steady gaze.

"Did you do as I asked?" Link muttered softly.

'Yes.' The dragon rumbled as quietly as it could. 'The others will be here when the moons have passed their peek.'

"Good, good." Link stretched, yawning. "Until then, I will sleep. Wake me when they arrive."

The dragon rumbled in agreement, shuffling aside as Link lay against the coil of rope by the rail. He quickly drifted off.

When Link awakened, it was to the rude shove of a dragon's snout. He glared irritably at the dragon responsible, and then stood, brushing himself off.

Glancing around, Link noted the flight of dragons circling and swooping around the Lexington. He stretched, looking back up at the large dragon, "Everyone ready?"

The dragon nodded and lowered itself to the deck so that the Windalfr could mount.

Mounting the winged beast quickly, Link shuffled through his pouch, pulling out his bow and securing it to the saddle before kicking off, sending the dragon soaring through the air.

Link guided the dragon flight to the underside of the Lexington's hull. He pulled his Hawkeye mask out of his pouch and swiftly donned it. Scanning the underside of the hull, Link spotted the white rag flapping in the breeze. Grinning, the Hylian drew a bomb arrow, notching it and letting it fly.

The arrow struck the white rag, exploding on impact and setting off a far more powerful explosion that blasted nearly one fourth of the hull open. The Lexington tipped from the force of the explosion, the wind stones within, no longer secured, floated out through the hole and into the sky.

Link pressed his will upon the dragon flight, their eyes flaring briefly with emerald light before executing his unspoken command. The dragons built up speed and then rammed into the Lexington, tipping it further and freeing more wind stones. As they withdrew, clearing the area, the warship rocked back the other way as it sank lower in the sky.

Another command, and the dragons swooped down upon the Lexington, breathing flames as they passed the sails, portholes, and the undamaged side of the hull. Link notched another bomb arrow, releasing it to fly into the wheel, blasting it apart and injuring the first mate. He watched as soldiers attempted to ready the cannons to fire upon the flight, only to be thrown to the deck as the dragons circled back around and rammed the Lexington as it again rocked to the side; tipping it further to again release more wind stones as the flames engulfed the warship more quickly.

As the flaming ship began to plummet to the ground more rapidly, Link signaled the dragons away. He pulled off the Hawkeye, returning it and his bow to his pouch. He turned the flight towards Newcastle, just as his vision began to distort once more. Through Louise's eyes, he could see that she was in a chapel, a finely dressed blond man stood before her… marrying her to Wardes!

Link snarled and urged his dragon to fly faster. Soaring over the city walls and around it's rooftops, Link spotted the chapel. He signaled the flight to land. The dragons obediently followed his command, landing in the streets and on the buildings surrounding the chapel doors.

Link slid off his dragon, absently noting the rushing of soldiers. He ignored them, leaving the dragons to hold the soldiers off.

Link flung open the chapel doors, unmindful of the shocked looks of the occupants. He locked eyes with Wardes and glared at the magic knight before sharply glancing at Louise. He noted that his little one still looked out of it.

Link bared his teeth in a wolf-like fashion, knowing exactly what to say to snap Louise out of the spell, "I am here on behalf of the Reconquista to take the void mage!"

**End Flashback**

"So that's it then…" Louise muttered. She looked up at her familiar, "Do you really think that the Reconquista will be delayed by the loss of one ship?"

Link glanced away, thinking of the soldiers that had died on board… and those he'd spotted camped on the ground with his Hawkeye. The logic of camping underneath a warship escaped him… didn't they even consider that the ship might fall out of the sky?

He nodded, looking back at Louise, "Yes… they have sustained a heavy causality. Though they were ultimately victorious over Newcastle, they've lost too much to move swiftly against Tristain."

Louise lowered her eyes, studying the ground, "I… have much to report to Her Highness it seems." She fidgeted with the Wind Ruby.

Link tipped his head, "And are you alright, little one?"

Louise turned away, frowning, "I'm fine."

Before her familiar could say anything further, the ground rose up beneath her feet. Link sprang to his feet, drawing Derflinger and a furry brown head popped out of the ground, smashing against the stone bench. The creature, Verdandi, cried in pain and disappeared back underground.

Link sheathed his sword and nudged Louise out of the way as he peered down into the hole, "Verdandi?"

Louise peeked past her familiar and her eyebrows rose in surprise as, not Verdandi, but Guiche peeked back at them. The blond eyed the stone bench and carefully eased out of the hole to avoid hitting it like the mole had.

"Guiche! How did you get here?" Louise demanded.

Then, right behind Guiche, Kirche popped out, also taking care to avoid the bench as she replied on Guiche's behalf. "Tabitha's Sylphid." The red-haired girl blinked as she spotted Louise's familiar. "Is that…?" she trailed off, and then squealed, "My Beloved! The Founder has truly blessed us! That I might share my passion with such a beautiful elfin warrior!" Kirche latched onto Link's arm.

Link narrowed his eyes, and then looked pointedly away at Guiche.

Louise reddened, "Kirche!"

Guiche ignored the girls' antics as he explained, "We reached Albion successfully, but since it's a foreign country we didn't know where to go. But then, Verdandi started digging a hole all of sudden, so we followed her."

Meanwhile the huge mole had gingerly emerged from the ground and was pressing his nose to the 'Ruby of Water' that was shining on the oblivious Louise's finger.

Guiche nodded in satisfaction, continuing his explanation, "Indeed. She followed the smell of the ruby, and started digging a tunnel to here. My cute Verdandi, because of her love for jewels she was able to follow from La Rochelle and dug a hole to get here. "

"What?" Kirche looked up at Louise, then took in her surroundings, "Well I do not understand this at all, why are you in the middle of nowhere?" Kirche asked, eyeing Louise's shirt, "and why are you so poorly dressed Louise?"

Louise worked her jaw, pointing at the red-haired girl. "T-that's none of your concern!"

Kirche gasped, putting one hand over her mouth and staring at Louise with wide eyes before turning them on Link.

Guiche looked equally startled, bringing his rose to his lips and averting his eyes as his cheeks flushed.

Louise went bright red, glaring at the other two nobles before turning her angry and tearing red eyes on her familiar.

Link straightened, disengaging from Kirche, "Why don't you go get dressed, little one? I'll… speak with these two in the mean time."

Louise huffed, sniffled and turned heel. She crossed the clearing and pulled her clothes off the line that Link had draped them over. Bundling them in her arms, she headed into the tent, and making sure that the flap was firmly closed, she dressed and stuffed her letters into her pocket.

Emerging, and feeling a small bit calmer, Louise eyed Kirche and Guiche who where looking thoroughly chastened.

Approaching, Louise asked the pair, "How where you planning on getting off Albion?"

Guiche looked up, "Verdandi was to dig right down to the bottom of Albion… Tabitha and her familiar are waiting down there to catch us and fly back home."

Link shrugged, "If it's all the same… I'd rather just use my dragons." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder at said beasts.

Kirche nodded, "Of course, darling. It is a better plan after all."

Link exhaled and then drew his cloak from his pouch and donned it, covering his features once more.

"Beloved!" Kirche reprimanded, "There is no need to hide such beauty! You –"

"Enough!" Louise barked, giving the other girl a stern look. "We don't want to cause any panics… anyway, now's a good time to go." She turned to Link who was already signaling down two of the dragons – the large leader dragon and the smaller packdragon.

Louise and Link mounted up on the leader dragon, same as before but with Kirche clinging to Link's back. Guiche mounted the packdragon, who lifted the large mole in its forearms as it spread its wings in preparation for takeoff.

The mole let out a protesting cry at this.

"Please try to be patient, my cute Verdandi." Guiche called down to his familiar, "Bear with it until we land in Tristain."

With powerful wing strokes, the dragons soared across the island, and as they flew into the white mist, another dragon – Sylphid joined them, matching strides with the leader dragon. From her familiar's back, Tabitha raised her hand in acknowledgement and Louise waved back. Shortly, the trio had broken through the surrounding clouds and changed their flight direction towards the Royal Palace of Tristain.

Louise glanced behind them, over the shoulder of her familiar as the Albion continent disappeared. She sighed, wondering how she was going to explain the mission's events to her princess.

* * *

><p>Omake by Master of Squirrel-Fu<p>

Omake 14

Lousie was happy. It was only natural since she was about to achieve sweet vengence on her rebelious Familiar. Oh he kept calling her a little sister she would give him one. Sure it was degrading to borrow the outfit she was wearing from the maid but it would be worth it and she would have nothing less than perfection on her endevour. And so she aproucher her sleeping familiar, looks like he forgot to change into wolf form how convenient. She gave him a gentle nudge.

"!" Link was none to gently brought back to the world of the living by a human missle he only just relized was his master. Wait what was she wearing? Were those bloomers?

"Big brother, it's time to wake up! Mou, if you don't hurry, you're going to be late!" she leaned forward sternly, shaking a finger at him as she scolded him for his imaginary transgression. "You won't have time for breakfast if you keep lying about! Tee hee!"

Louise was a bit surprised by the amount of blood that had exited her familiars nose.

Omake 15

On the ship to Albion

Louise: Oh god pirates!  
>Link: ...<br>Louise: What are ninja and why are they better than pirates?  
>*Elsewhere*<br>Tabitha: Dread Pirate Roberts.  
>Kirche: *Fireballs bad guy* What was that Tabitha? I couldn't hear you.<br>Tabitha: Pirate-Ninja.  
>Guiche: Now that's just silly.<br>*back at the plot*  
>Wardes: We're going to be boarded. Drat and so close to our goal that we can see it.<br>Link: !  
>Louise: Link how would a chicken help us in this situation?<p>

Omake 16

Rescue after Wales dies

Tabitha: *pops out of ground*  
>Louise: Gah! Oh, Tabitha you surprised me, what are you doing here?<br>Tabihta: The Galian Inquisition.  
>Kirche: Nobody expects the Galian Inquisition, our cheif weapon is surprise!<br>Tabitha: Surprise and fear.

Omake 17

Wild WARDES has apeared  
>Louise sent out LINK<br>WARDES used slash  
>LINK used Counter<br>Foe WARDES has fainted.

Omake 18

Link: !  
>Wardes: Yes, how very perceptive of you to relize, your master is under my control now, nothing can break her out of it.<br>Link: ... ! *Pushs vase of table*  
>*Crash*<br>Louise: Damn it Link I do you know how much money that's gonna cost!

Omake 19

Louise: Link, you told me you could win this easy and quick.

Link: ...

Louise: No excuses! TEll me why none of your arrows go more than 5 feet before hitting the ground!

Link: ... *blush*

Louise: What do you mean 'charging your smash attack"! What kind of archer needs to charge to fire? Hell why aren't you doing that?

Link: ... *pout* !

*BOOM*

Louise: Oh, don't look so smug.

(a smash bros. refference if you don't get it)

Omake 20

Louise: So take the ring.

Link: ...

Louise: I don't care if you're eating! Take the ring you idiot!

Link: !

Louise: *lungs at link and tries to force ring on his hand* Take it! Take it and answer me dammit!

Kirche: Oh my! Louise I didn't know you were so forceful, though isn't it the man who proposes?

Tabitha: ...Trap?

Omake 21

Louise: You made me do this!

Link: ?

Louise: Nii-chan~ please tell Louise Louise what it does Louise asks trying to butter you up.

Link: !

Louise: Meany! Nii-chan why won't you show Louise what your ring does, Mou~ *eyes water*

Link: ! *grips heart*

Louise: *pout* Fine, i-it's not link i want to know what baka Nii-chans ring does, I was just curious is all baka, tsuuun~

Link: ! *nose explodes* *drops to ground*

Louise: Maybe that last one was a little over kill.

Kirche: *holding Tabithas limp body* I would agree.

Tabitha: *blood dripping from her smiling face* Moe...

Omake 22

Louise: N-no… he, um, mistook my suggestion to sleep for … something else

Link: ...

*in wardes room*

Wardes: *reading Lolita* Oh Nobokov, how I love your work...

Link: *burst through door* !

Wardes: Wah! F-Familiar, no, this isn't what it looks like! I was just scratching an itch I swear!

Link: ... *pulls derf and closes door*

*downstares*

Wardes[off screen]: *muffled* No! I need that fro the Honeymoon!

Kirche: So Louise, between a bearded old lolicon and an overprotective siscon which would you perfer.

Tabitha: *puts arm over Louise* Nee-chan.

Louise: *banging head against table* Why couldn't have gotten a more normal familiar, like an Alien, robot, or shapeshifter.

Omake 23

Faster than a ryhm dragon, more powerful than a jormungand, able to leap to Albion in a single bound. It's Super Wardes!

Omake 24

Forquette: I got you now!

Link: ... *pulls out staff of doink*

Doink!

Forquette: Curses! Who could have guessed that using the exact same plan again would fail!

Omake 25

Fouquet: Hello down there!

Louise: What are you doing here, how did you get out of jail!

Forquet: With the help of this gentleman...

Masked man: I will demolish the present world and build a new and better one in its place. I. AM. Zero!

Link: ... *smirk*

Louise: Don't you dare say a word Link...

Omake 26

Louise: Wardes where are we going the ship is that way!

Wardes: Forgive me but we must make a detour to that unmarked carrage over yonder that just so happens to be filled with candy.

Omake 27

Wales: Oh, I am sorry. As a noble I should properly introduce myself as well. The name is Tudor, Captain Wales Tudor.

*Later*

Wardes: Hya! *stabes at Wales*

Wales: Aha! Nice try, you will forever remember this day as the day you almost killed Wales Tudor.

Omake 28

Wardes: Now tht you are under my control there is something I've been wanting to do for quite a while!

Louise: *thinking* no, I know that look, he can't possibly be thinking... Oh god he is!

Wardes: *pulls out swimesuit, cat ears, and sailor top* Put this on, and remember to call me onii-chan~3

Omake 29

Beldandy: Ara... *smile*

Link: ?

Louise: Guiche... Who is that?

Guiche: Why it's my beautiful familiar Belldandy of course!

Louise: First, you summoned a mole, second I thought the name was Verdandi

Kirche: Yeah, I asked that too but Tabitha just said 'Subs are superior" and somthing about cannons.

Omake 30

Forquett: I've got you now Louise!

Beldandy: That's no good, could you please let her down miss Matilda. *smile*

Louise: What makes you think that will w-

Forquet: Yes, of couse! *releases Louise & Link*

Louise: WTF! what just happened.

Link: ...

Tabitha: *nods*

Forquet: I am no t a bigsiscon!


End file.
